Frozen In Time
by Millie Black
Summary: It has been a year since Elsa had been crowned. Everything in Arendelle has returned to normal, but Queen Elsa is still not the same. She still feels the guilt from her actions. When a snow drawing of a bunny appears in Elsa old room Elsa remembers a memory from her old childhood. Determined to find out who made the drawing, Elsa sets off to find them.
1. Prologue

Elsa stared out the window watching the snow fall. Anna had already been by twice to ask her if she wanted to come out, but Elsa had turned her down. She didn't want to go anywhere near her sister. She didn't want to hurt the one person she loved the most. She didn't want to hurt her more than she had. Elsa was just a small child, no older than 8, but she kept locked in her room. She wanted to protect her family, and protect herself.

Elsa carefully took off one of the gloves on her hands. When her hand was free, Elsa tentatively touched the lock on the window. It hadn't frozen yet. Elsa unlatched the lock and opened up the window, just as the ice was starting to form. Free from her grasp, the lock stopped freezing. Elsa put her glove back on and put her hand outside to touch the lightly falling snow. It wrapped around her fingers as if inviting her to play. Elsa giggled and twirled her finger around the snow. As if the snow was it's own person, it moved. Elsa gasped and stopped twirling her finger, but the snow continued to move.

The snow formed a bunny. It was formed from the snowflakes outside. This bunny hopped into her room and danced around. Elsa watched it, fascinated. When it danced around the bunny left behind sprinkled ice. Elsa played with the bunny for a bit, chasing it around the room. She knew that she hadn't created this wonderful creature, for her powers were unable to do such a thing. Elsa was about to catch the bunny, when it suddenly dissolved into thin air. She stared at the empty space in front of her, panting. She hadn't run in a while. Suddenly overcome by loneliness Elsa crumpled to the floor tears slowly running down her cheeks.

"If you liked it that much I could make you another one." Elsa whipped her head around towards the mysterious voice. There was a man sitting down on her window seal. He smiled, his bright blue eyes twinkling. He had white hair that almost looked like frost. "So you can see me." Elsa nodded, unable to take her eyes off of his. He brought up a staff, and Elsa watched as snowflakes twirled into a bunny. A gasp escaped her as she realized that he was like her. He had powers of the winter.

"Who are you?" She whispered softly. The man's smile got bigger. He hopped down from the window and walked slowly towards Elsa, the bunny on his shoulder. She stood up, wiping her tears from her face. He stopped in front of her, and held out the snow bunny for her. She reached out to grab it, but hesitated. Would this bunny turn to ice if she touched it? The man gently touched her shoulder, and nodded. Elsa bit her lip and touched the bunny. When she did, nothing happened. She released a breath and giggled when the bunny nibbled at her gloves. The man continued to smile then started to walk towards the window. Elsa grabbed his cloak before he was able to jump out of it. "Won't you get hurt? If you jump out of the window, I mean."

"No. Don't worry, I won't get hurt. I'll come back to visit." He jumped up to the window and seemed about to jump off, but he turned back to Elsa, who was still holding the snow bunny. His smiled turned mischievous. " Name's Jack Frost." Then he jumped out the window, the bunny following him. Elsa ran to the window and gripped the edges as she looked down. She couldn't see him anymore. She looked to the sky, to the surrounding balconies, everywhere, but the mysterious man was gone. All that was left were the words Jack Frost.


	2. Chapter 1

Elsa opened her eyes to stare at the door. She was in her office, and had fallen asleep. Again. Elsa peeled her cheek off the desk as she sat up. She yawned, then stretched. Her nights had been long and hard. There was a bunch of work to get caught up on. Elsa looked at the window just as a bird flew by. Elsa smiled, then went back to her document. It was yet another marriage proposal. Elsa pushed it aside and opened the next envelope. As soon as she saw the first three words Elsa groaned and pushed it aside. She hated those three words, 'You are invited.' They were the worst words ever. For a year, Elsa had been attending parties and signing documents. For a kingdom with a queen that would be normal, but Elsa hat to catch up on 3 years of work. WHen her parents died Elsa wasn't of age yet. She couldn't take over that work yet. There was a knock at the door and before Elsa could let them in, the door burst open.

"Elsa you have to come see this!" Anna shouted.

"See what?" Elsa could already see the adventurous sparkle in Anna's eyes. This was going to be good.

"Just come!" Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her out of the room. Elsa laughed and followed Anna out of the room. Anna still hadn't let go of Elsa's hand. She felt a bit uneasy. She may have control over her powers, but Elsa still never felt comfortable touching people. Especially Anna.

Elsa followed Anna through the winding halls of the castle until she realized where they were going. They were going to the east hall. That hall where Elsa's old room was. Elsa had been moved to another room after she became the queen. She had left that room and her worst memories with it. Elsa wanted to keep away from that room. She wanted to never see it again. That happened to be unavoidable, because Anna led her right to that door.

"Why are we here?" Elsa could hear the discomfort in her own voice. Anna smiled weakly and squeezed Elsa's hand.

"I know that you've had some tough times in this room, and we won't be long, but I found something really interesting in this room." Anna took a deep breath, then opened up the door. Elsa was a bit startled when she saw the inside of the room. Everything was neatly pushed aside to make room for a portrait of a bunny. The bunny was made of fresh snow and it glowed when Elsa stepped into the room. Anna smiled and turned to stare at Elsa. "I think it was made for you."

Elsa didn't answer. All she was thinking was how? No one else in Arendelle has winter powers. It was only Elsa. DId someone manage to get through the guards and place it here? It was the middle of Spring, so how did they get the snow? Something flashed through Elsa's head. It was a memory of when she was 8. She was playing with… a snow bunny? At that time she didn't know how to make the snow live. There had to be someone else. She tried to remember, but she couldn't Anna tapped elsa on the shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded.

"Thank you for showing me. I'll take care of this matter. Please let me be alone to think." Elsa tried to dismiss Anna in the nicest way possible. Anna hated it when Elsa went queenly on her. This time Anna just nodded her head and left the room, closing the door. Elsa got closer to teh bunny and started to examine it. It looked like it wasn't just snow. I was also frost. Frost. Elsa tried to remember where she'd heard that before. A name was spoken. The last name was frost. Where had she heard it? Elsa turned toward the window and spotted a piece of parchment. She stalked across the room and picked it up.

If you want to know where this came from,

come to the northern mountain at midnight

on the next full moon.

Elsa stared at the end of the letter. The person looked like they intended to leave a name, but they didn't. Why the northern mountain? Why midnight? Why the next full moon? All Elsa had were questions. Questions that she couldn't answer. Elsa read the letter again. It didn't say that she had to come alone. But would Elsa really want to bring someone along? No, she would go alone. She could protect herself. Elsa would arrive expecting a fight.

Elsa walked out of the room and went straight to Anna's. After one knock the door flew open and Anna appeared. She still had that adventurous spark in her eyes as she waited for Elsa to tell her everything. Only Elsa wasn't going to tell her everything.

"When's the next full moon?" Elsa asked. Anna always knew what day the cycle of the moon would be at. Anna just stared quizzically at Elsa before answering.

"Tonight, why?"

"Thank you. No reason." Elsa turned and started to walk away, and as expected, Anna followed her starting to ask questions. Elsa answered in the best lying way she could. If she told the truth than Anna would want to come along. Elsa didn't want Anna to come along. If it turned into a fight Anna wouldn't be able to protect herself. Anna finally seemed satisfied and left Elsa alone. She went back to work while Anna went back to cleaning.

Elsa's mind wasn't on the documents. It was on getting the materials she need to go up the mountain. She wanted a horse, some firewood, just in case she had to wait, and some rope. That was everything that she would need. Elsa didn't want to admit it, but she was excited. Elsa had no clue what she was up against, and that gave her chills. She was prepared for a fight. She wouldn't be prepared for what she finds.


	3. Chapter 2

**_I apologize for such a long wait. I had just_**

 ** _got back in school so I didn't have much time to_**

 ** _write. Today is a three day weekend so I finished_**

 ** _the chapter. Hope you enjoy it!_**

The hours went by slowly. Elsa must've checked the clock a million times. The hardest part was dinner. She was so close, but not there yet. During the rest of the day she had managed to occupy herself with her work; now all she could do was wait. During dinner she had no clue how Anna couldn't tell that something was wrong. Anna usually could read Elsa like a book. This time Anna didn't ask Elsa about how she was feeling, or if she was alright. Elsa found that a little strange, but she ignored that.

Elsa ran around her room trying to find some of the things that she needed. Elsa couldn't find any rope, but she grabbed a cloak and some gloves. She didn't need these things, but she needed to keep up appearances. She wouldn't even need the firewood. Elsa was never bothered by the cold.

She checked the clock once more before slowly opening her door. It was 9:14. With a horse it would take about an hour to get to the base of the mountain. From there Elsa could handle everything else. She looked both ways down the hall before stepping out of her room. She tiptoed to the stairs and jumped up onto the railing. From there she slid down and jumped off, creating a patch of snow to land on. Making the snow disperse, Elsa slipped into the kitchen.

There were a couple of maids still in the kitchen, and they bowed when Elsa passed them. No one questioned where she was going. A little unbelievable, but they probably knew that Elsa could take care of herself. In the kitchen there's a door that leads into the stables. In the stables Elsa could get a horse and some rope. The only problem would be the guards. They would insist that Elsa take some men with her. She didn't have time to convince them, so she would just have to sneak past them. That would be near impossible. Unless she had horrible guards, so she could also use this for castle security.

Elsa led her white horse from its stall and quietly saddled it up. The boy that Anna had let work in the stables was fast asleep, snoring softly. The horse seemed to understand that they were supposed to be quiet and behaved itself. Now all Elsa needed was a rope. She glanced around the stable until she spotted one hanging on a hook in the back. It was dark enough that made it hard to see. She walked slowly, being extra careful where she put her feet.

Once Elsa grabbed the rope she turned around and quickly walked back to the horse. She led it out of the stables cringing for each clip clop of the horses hooves. That was the first mistake that Elsa made. She hadn't bothered to look out the stables before coming out of them. One guard immediately saw her. Elsa instinctively rose her hand and when he stepped forward he slipped on ice. Elsa mounted the horse and urged it into a gallop.

"Wait! Queen Elsa!" The guard shouted. Elsa ran through the courtyard and through the gates. They closed the gates at 10:00, so Elsa knew that she had to leave before then. Shouts rang out behind her and Elsa laughed, knowing that they would never catch up to her. Just to be safe, she put up and ice wall behind her. She would take it down when she returned. A question came to mind that made Elsa shudder. Would she ever return?

It didn't take long for Elsa to get to the bottom of the mountain. She had managed to run there in a dress before. Coming back to the mountain brought back unpleasant memories. She stared up at the tall mountain. It was a long way up if you were just climbing. Anna must've had a hard time. Elsa tied the horse to a branch and moved to a cleared area. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The ground beneath her started to rumble. A cylinder of ice shot out from the ground, Elsa in the middle of it. It grew and grew, until Elsa could see the clearing where she had build her ice castle. She stopped it, and stepped forward. She made a bridge that led to that clearing. She made a little ice throne and sat down. When this person arrived, she would be looking dignified and queenly.

How long was this person going to make her wait? Elsa had been sitting on the throne for at least 2 hours. Yes she had arrived very early, but come on! Why weren't they here yet? She was growing impatient. Was it just a prank? Had Anna done this? No, she wouldn't do something so mean. Elsa started making miniature figures of things that she could think of. So far she had made a tree, a goat, a horse, a little castle, and a reindeer. She yawned as she twirled her finger. She looked down at what she made and froze. She made a little bunny.

"How was the bunny made again?" She asked herself. She tried to remember what the bunny looked like in her memory. It was made out of snowflakes. Elsa made it snow, check. It wasn't a clear figure. It was more like a little swirling storm in the figure of a bunny. It was so complicated, yet seemed so easy. Elsa concentrated and the snow started to twirl. Then in a puff of snow a snow bunny was made. It looked just like the one she had imagined. She had done it. Elsa moved the bunny to the left and it hopped to the left.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind blowing the snow and the snow bunny away. Elsa brought her hands up to cover her face and protect it from the icy wind. As fast as it had came it was gone. She lowered her hands and looked all around her. There was no one there. No one that could have caused the burst of wind. Were they hiding?

"Show yourself!" She yelled. No answer. She growled in frustration. They weren't going to show. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a line appear in the snow. She turned to it and squinted. Another line appeared. She took a step forward to get a better look. It looked like, writing? She watched as words formed in the snow. She silently read them as they appeared.

 **I'm here. Don't get so worked up.**

"Why can't I see you then? Where are you?" Her anger was replaced with curiosity. How couldn't she see him?

 **Most people can't see me. You were one of the few, but I guess that changed. I have a special case.**

"What do you mean I was one of the few? Do I know you?"

 **Technically no, but I did visit you once. Try to remember.**

Elsa racked her brain. Was it recently or a while back? She suddenly had a thought. If she knew the name then maybe that would be able to trigger a memory or something. "What's your name? Maybe that would help me remember."

 **So mean. You don't remember me. Alright. Does this ring a bell? Jack Frost.**

The memory slammed into Elsa. The man sitting on her window seal. His mischievous smile. The snow bunny. She remembered it all. Elsa blinked and he suddenly appeared before her. He still had his curved staff and those bright blue eyes. Was he real? Elsa reached out and flicked his head. He rubbed the spot scowling. Then he froze. His eyes widened in surprise as he met her's.

"You can see me?" He awaited impatiently for her answer.

"Yeah I can see you. Why do you think that I flicked you? You just appeared right before my eyes. Anyone would make sure that what they were seeing was real." He ignored her.

"You can see me. Someone can see me!" He ran a hand through his hair, his bright blue eyes getting brighter. He laughed and smiled. He turned his attention to Elsa and grabbed her hand. "Very nice to meet you Elsa, my name is Jack Frost!"

"Queen Elsa, and please release my hand." He frowned, but did as she asked. He still looked really happy. She didn't really understand. Why couldn't see she him before? What did he mean by no one could see him? She shook her head. She needed to get back to important matters. "Why did you call me out here?"

"I wanted to apologize. When you were a child I said that I would come back to visit you. Well I got wrapped up in some problems and wasn't able to come back." Elsa remembered his words about coming back. "I really regret not coming back. Maybe if I had had been there you wouldn't have turned evil and gone crazy." Elsa felt a stab of pain in her heart. She felt the guilt all over again. Jack Frost seemed to notice that he had made her feel bad. "But I looks like everything turned out good in the end. It's a really good thi-"

"Stop. I don't know what you're getting at, but I don't need an apology from you. Either way it still would have happened. I didn't know how to control my powers, and I was afraid. It's not like you could do anything to stop it. Besides, it already happened. No need to apologize for something that's already in the past. Is that all you need to say to me?" Her face was downcast. She had turned into a crazy evil witch and almost killed her sister. That's something she didn't want thrown in her face.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I don't understand why you are so guilty about it. It's in the past right? I think I made you stronger."

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Elsa screamed. Suddenly her powers were released and icicle's sharper than swords shot out and created a circle around her. They shot towards Jack Frost and Elsa willed for them to stop, but they didn't. She closed her eyes just before the icicle would pierce Jack.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop. I'm just trying to comfort you. Man your one cranky queen." Elsa opened her eyes. Jack wasn't where he was standing before. She felt a slight winter breeze ruffle her hair and she whipped around to find Jack behind her. He had breached her little protection. He smiled, and Elsa saw the mischievous glint in his bright blue eyes.

'H..how did you do that?"

 _ **Sorry to end it on such a cliff hanger. I'm so cruel, I'll try to have the next chapter out by next week, but I will make no promises. Sorry for the long wait, and I hope you continue to read!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**I can't keep up! Here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

"How did I do what?" Jack, still smiling, tried to play innocent.

"How did you not get skewered? How did you not die?" Elsa stuttered. Yeah he had the powers of winter, but there was no sign of him using powers. Elsa's head swam with thoughts a theories while Jack just continued smiling. How could he smile so much? Elsa was about ready to explode again when he spoke up.

"Do you seriously not know?" His smile faltered a little when she shook her head. His bright blue eyes lost a bit of their spark. Elsa couldn't stop looking at his eyes. They were absolutely beautiful. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "If you don't know I don't understand how to explain it to you."

"Try me." All of her anger and anxiety was gone now. Jack helped her stay calm in a way. It certainly worked when she was a child. She didn't have any problems with her powers for the rest of that day. Jack thought for a moment.

"Winter wind." Elsa blinked in confusion. "You know, like the South Wind and the North Wind. The winds of winter." Elsa started to understand. He was just talking about wind. That was all she got. Jack sighed again, a more frustrated sigh. "Let me give you demonstration." A cold wind blew through the mountain and Elsa shivered just a bit. Jack spread out his arms, and suddenly he was lifted. The wind carried him out of the circle structure and back safely on the other side. Elsa's jaw literally dropped. How in the world?

"So, you can control the wind." Elsa slowly whispered. Jack's shrugged his shoulders. Elsa dropped her ice defense and joined him. He looked no older than her. How many years of his life did he spend trying to figure out his powers? He looked the same as when she had met him. Her mind got wrapped up in more confusion. "How old are you?"

"Um..." He paused, and a pained look washed over his face. This was the first time that she saw him with anything close to hurt or pain. She waited while he concentration. _Don't tell me he doesn't even know his own age._ Was he an orphan? Did he not know how long he had been on this planet? "18?" Jack whispered. He still sounded unsure. Elsa eyed him again. He did look like he could be 18, but she wasn't sure. "Anyway!" He broke the silence. Elsa waited for him to continue, but he didn't. He just sat there smiling again.

"Anyway what?" Jack's facial expression changed.

"Shush." Elsa's eyebrow's knitted. Did he just shush her? He just shushed a queen. Then she heard it. Snow crunching under boots. Jack swiftly turned to her. "You need to hide."

"Why just me? Don't you need cover too?" Jack smiled. It was another painful smile.

"Most people can't see me. Now go." Elsa rolled her eyes. Did he forget that she was an all powerful Ice Queen?

"I can take care of myself thank you." Jack looked confused for a moment. Then realization dawned on him. He smirked.

"Sorry, not used to ladies having powers. Not that your good at them." Elsa smacked him in the arm playfully. The snow crunched again. They both froze, and Elsa waited for any sign to attack. An orange reddish head popped up over the snow and Elsa relaxed. It was Anna. Why did she follow her? It was worse than Elsa thought. It was an angry Anna.

"ELSA! WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU UP HERE?!" She screamed. Elsa cringed. When her sister was angry, it made everything else worse. Anna trudged through the snow, then stopped mid step. Her eyes grew wide and she looked behind Elsa, back to Elsa. Her expression softened into one Elsa knew all to well. "You were meeting someone up here? Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"What in the snow are you talking about?" Elsa was more confused than ever. _By chance, can she see him?_ Anna gave her sister an exasperated look.

"Um, the really cute guy standing behind you."

* * *

 **I Keep ending it in really short, and bad places, but I don't have all day to write! I've got a life too. I wish I could write more, but this is all I got right now.**


	5. Chapter 4

Jack froze. This girl could see him. Another person that could see him! He could die happily now. Not that he wanted to die, he was just so happy. He could talk to someone now. Have a friend. Elsa's mouth had dropped. He snickered. She turned back to him and met his eyes. His heart skipped a beat. Her eyes were so beautiful. They seemed to stare into him and understand him. They were filled with guilt and fear earlier, but now they were surprised and wondering.

"Umm Elsa? Wanna explain things?" The girl had her arms wrapped around herself to keep her warm. Jack tried to remember who she was, he was sure he had seen her before, but he just couldn't place it. Elsa cleared her throat and straightened up.

"He's the bunny guy." She whispered. Jack narrowed his eyes and chuckled. Bunny guy? Okay he did make tons of bunnies, but seriously? "This is the first time I've met with him, so it's nothing special." Jack stayed quiet. Usually he would do most of the talking, but Elsa seemed to have it covered. It was surprising to him when she told him she could take care of herself. He had always been the one to protect. Now he found someone who could protect themselves.

"The one who put the snow bunny in your room?"

"Yes Anna." Elsa rolled her eyes. Anna! That was her name. Jack remember now. She was the one that Elsa had accidentally hurt as a child. The one that sorta saved her life later on. He would have to thank her for doing the thing that he couldn't. Elsa's sister, married to a guy named Christopher or something.

"Hey! Bunny guy! Do you talk? What makes you think that you can just break into the castle? However you do it." Jack was instantly annoyed.

"Is your sister always this annoying?" He asked Elsa. She knitted her eyebrows.

"Anna's not annoying." Anna trudged up the snow farther until she reached the two of them. She stared Jack over.

"You got nice eyes, but you look like a prankster. You've got this mischievous air about you. Eh. Elsa could use some fun. I approve of you. You are okay to date my sister." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I'm not dating him. Anna you got a weird mind. I should expect this though. I mean you wanted to marry a guy you just met." Anna puffed up.

"Hey! Can we leave that in the past? I'm married now! You're older than me you should've gotten married ages ago!"

"I'm only 17 Anna. I don't think that marriage is anywhere close."

"I got married at 16. Besides it's not unnatural for queens and princesses to get married earlier than others." Jack just waited patiently by the sideline. This was girl talk and he didn't want to get in the way of it. Although, it was quite amusing seeing the blush in Elsa's cheeks. Her eyes kept darting back to Jack as if to ask him to step in and deny it. He didn't. He would let Elsa unwind this misunderstanding. He was getting quite bored though.

"Anna isn't it a little late for you to be out. Not to mention you followed me when I was on official business."

"Pu-lease. If you were on official business you wouldn't have to sneak out of the castle and cause a ruckus with the guards. Not to mention the giant ICE WALL IN FRONT OF THE GATES!" Anna yelled.

"Do you really think that I was going to get past the guards without it. Besides, what kind of guard would let his queen go alone into the woods to climb a mountain to meet a guy that might be dangerous. They'd never let me go alone."

"I'm not a dangerous guy." Jack piped up. He was busy making snow balls and stacking them in pyramids. It was quite a challenge. Both girls turned to him and, in unison, said,

"Stay out of it." Then they went back to their argument. Sisters. Jack was getting bored again. An idea came to mind and he smiled. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Elsa couldn't stop the argument. She had tried sending signals to Jack to step in, but he ignored them or just didn't know what she was doing. Then after he did try to step in she was too mad at Anna to let him. What was her deal anyway? Why was she so angry and why was she so stubborn? She just wouldn't leave her alone. She was the older one, so why was she letting herself be pushed around?

Anna stopped talking suddenly. Elsa stared at her in confusion. Anna put a hand to her mouth and pointed behind Elsa. She whipped around. There were hundreds of snowballs in the air. They were released, and Elsa and Anna were pelted with them.

"JACK!" Elsa yelled.

"What? Just a little fun. Or is the Ice Queen too scared to fight back." He was standing inside of an little ice fortress he made. Anna didn't catch on that he had winter powers yet.

"How in the world did you make everything so fast?" She asked. Elsa made a snowball in her hand and showed it to Anna.

"He does the same thing that I do."

"Oh." Anna shut her mouth. Elsa smiled. She hadn't had fun in a while. It would be nice to take a break. It was even better if she beat Jack. He wasn't the dangerous and mysterious person she thought he was. He was just a kid.

"Girl's agaist idiots?" Elsa asked. Jack smiled.

"Sure! I guess I won't play then, but uh, who's going to play against you?" Jack was rewarded with a snowball in the face. Elsa made her own little defense. She made it a fancier than Jacks. She was more superior than him. Anna looked down at the clear ice.

"This is how you made that cool castle you had back then."

"I'd like to forget that castle thank you." Elsa whispered painfully. That castle had almost killed her. It was where she had hidden herself in fear.

"Oi! No frowning!" Jack yelled. Elsa rolled her eyes. This was a weird guy she had met. He hadn't fully explained himself, and it was still confusing, but Elsa would wait. She would wait for a better explanation. How long would she have to wait to find the truth?

* * *

 **Cliff hanger? I don't know. I want to thank everyone for reading, and if you haven't noticed yet, I'm not a big fan of Anna. I think she's an annoying brat, but hey got to have her in the story. Jack had some secrets for himself, hopefully you all know what they are. I'll get right on the next chapter, so keep on your toes. Thank you again!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's been a long week and I'm sure that most of you are cursing me for my slowness, but here it is! The new chapter. I also have an announcement. Since I have school throughout the week it's just too stressful for me to update during the week. I'll only be updating on the weekends. I understand how painful it is to wait a whole week, (I have the pain myself when waiting for a new book or new chapter on the fan fictions I read) but I just don't have the time or energy to write. Weekends are your days to find a chapter. I hope you continue to read, not just mine, but other fan fictions!**

* * *

Jack was glad that he resolved the sister conflict. Anna and Elsa had been fighting for a while, and now they were defeating him at his own game. Sisterly love, you can't beat it. The moon was shining bright as it approved of his solution to the problem. He dodged a snow ball and chucked one at Elsa. He admitted that she was not the person he thought that she was. She was cute a sweet as a child, but now she was strong and brave. She was a true queen.

"I thought you said no frowning!" Anna yelled. Jack rolled his eyes. Anna on the other hand, was the same as before. He threw a snowball at her and it hit her in the shoulder. Anna brushed the snow off and returned the snowball. Jack had no problem dodging it. Anna didn't have good aim. She was able to throw a decent one once in awhile.

Jack ducked as a snowball almost hit him in the face. The rule was if you got hit in the face you lost. Jack was outnumbered, but he had spent his fair share of days throwing snowballs. That didn't give him any advantage. Elsa was a monster. She could basically hit any normal person with her snowball throw. They wouldn't even have time to dodge. Jack, being the amazing person that he was, barely dodged hers. If she caught him off guard… Jack didn't even want to think about losing.

He knew that he was just wasting time, and it was a childish game, but that's what he did best. He turned everything into a game. Even when people couldn't see him, he tried to make them smile. His mood darkened. He stole a glance at the moon again. Why wouldn't it tell him what he was there for? Why wouldn't it tell him who he really was?

 **Thwack**

A snowball crashed into his face. There was silence for three seconds before Anna erupted into cheers. She ran over to Elsa, who still had her arm outstretched. Anna pulled her into a crushing hug. Jack shook the snow out of his hair. He smiled again, not wanting to cause the girls worry. Elsa wasn't smiling though. She didn't take her eyes off of Jack. He saw a questioning look in her eyes. She didn't understand fully what was up with him, but she was trying to find out.

"I've never lost a snowball fight in my life. Congratulations ladies." Jack smirked. For the sake of Anna, Elsa put back on her smile. Anna gasped.

"Wait. How long have we been gone?" Elsa froze herself.

"Oh crap. Anna start down the mountain. How did you even get up here? Nevermind." Anna started running down the mountain, trying not to trip. Jack understood their panic. The queen and the princess go missing in one night? Anyone would be worried. Jack grinned. He was the kidnapper. Elsa turned to Jack. "I still don't know why you called out to me. If you just wanted to apologize you could've done it by letter."

"Nah, I wanted to meet you in person." Jack leaned up against his staff. Elsa's lips twitched into a smile. Now that was a real smile. She had a nice one.

"Do you want to meet up again?" Elsa asked. Jack tilted his head in surprise.

"Are you challenging me to a rematch even though you won?" Elsa giggled.

"Sure I guess so. If people really can't see you, and since you can… I'm just going to call it flying, just come and tap on my office window. I'm there almost all the time so… Is there anyway that I can contact you?"

"ELSA COME ON!" Anna yelled. Jack chuckled.

"Just send a bunny my way." Elsa gave him a quizzical look, but nodded. Then she trudged after Anna through the snow. Jack smiled until he couldn't see either of them. Then he let him smile drop into a frown. The excitement of having two people being able to see him was gone. It was replaced the by the loneliness of them leaving. After so many years of being alone, and then suddenly having someone he can talk to. It was new, and different. Having them leave was painful.

His mind went back to Elsa's question. Why had he called her out? After he felt the wind changes in Arendelle, he tried to get here as fast as he could. He had seen her almost get killed again and again. Time after time. She had gone through so much trouble and he couldn't help her. He could only watch and help her in the occasional battle. He should have just left after everything was over. There was that part of him that wanted to stay and meet her. He thought that she would never be able to see him. He thought he could only talk to her through snow, and even that was limited.

This was different though. He could actually be seen. He didn't have to worry about what to do tomorrow, or who he would try to talk to. He could just go talk to Elsa. Or Anna, but he didn't feel like Anna would be the best person to talk to. Anna probably just wanted to marry Elsa off like everyone else in that castle. Not to mention the people outside the castle. So many people were waiting for Elsa to get married, but did they even ask her if she wanted marriage? Jack didn't know why he was on the topic.

A bit of wind blew around his ears, inviting him to play. He wasn't in the mood anymore. He felt depressed now. Jack headed to where Elsa and Anna left the mountain. There was a steep trail heading down. Footprints led down the mountain. He chuckled. He guessed that Elsa forgot that she had powers to make her life easier.

 _Or maybe she's too afraid to use them._

No, she had gotten over her fear. She only had to start using her powers again. It was a small little road block. Jack tried to reassure himself. Fear was the first thing that controlled him when he woke up. He didn't know who he was or where he was. When he accidentally used his powers, everything came together for him. He found fun and happiness. Then he was immersed in cold dark water again. Maybe it was like that for Elsa. She was just starting to find her way, but she slipped into the water. Slipping. Something was tugging at his memory, but he couldn't place it. Jack groaned in frustration. Why could he remember anything?

* * *

If you don't know Jack's backstory, I encourage you to keep reading. He will explain everything in due time. Tell me if you like Jack's point of view or Elsa's point of view. I write in 3rd person, but I have a certain way to make it seem like their the ones talking. Most writers do that. Just tell me if you want anything special. I'm open to any ideas. Also you guys are making me cry with your reviews! I only have a few, but the people who send them are so nice! I'm a weirdo, but I want to give a thanks to these people.

G80-NIGHTWING and g80k1500.

You guys made me smile! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is the chapter for the week. There might be one tomorrow two. Make sure you check just in case, but I'm not making any promises. I already planned it all out! Thank's for your support and reviews.**

* * *

Elsa and Anna were given a big scolding by Olaf at the gates. He acted like he was the head of the guards. Elsa tuned out his lecture as her mind wandered back to the mountain. Jack was interesting. Elsa could say that he was a locked box that unlocked randomly.

"Elsa, are you even listening to me?" Olaf whinned. Elsa turned back to him.

"I'm the queen, I can go anywhere I want." Olaf tilted his head in confusion then smiled his big toothy grin. Well, his snowy grin. Olaf was made of snow. Anna still wanted him to live after the disaster so Elsa kept him alive by giving him his own snow cloud. Basically he was just a walking reminder of what she had done.

"I forgot. Sorry, your Majesty." Olaf bowed and cleared the way for Anna and Elsa. Christoph was waiting inside the courtyard for Anna. He was pacing back and forth until he saw the pair. Anna ran to him and he crushed her with a hug.

"Where in the world did you go?" He asked, pulling her back.

"Just chasing my sister. She snuck off in the middle of the night to go see a guy named Jack." Anna giggled and shot Elsa a glance. Elsa rolled her eyes. Anna had this ridiculous notion in her head that Jack was Elsa's secret lover. Not a chance. Elsa may love Anna, but she had cut off all communications with other love. Elsa didn't even know if she could feel that love ever again. She never had.

Once when she was younger she was 'dating' one of the palace guards. He played along, but then Elsa had announced that he was going to marry her. The guard quickly explained that he already had a wife and kids. She had gone to brood in her room for a day. Elsa giggled at the thought. Children were so mysterious. Jack acted like a child. Again her thoughts were swept away by the thought of him.

So many mysteries surrounded him. His hesitation about his age bothered her. Was he lying to make her more comfortable? He looked young. Older than her at least. The guards all shot Elsa looks when she walked into the castle. Only one approached her. The captain of the guard.

"Your Highness. If you want to take a midnight walk please alert us instead of giving one of your soldiers a concussion." He was bold. She forgot what his name was. Elsa cringed. The guard that had slipped on the ice was the probably the one with the concussion.

"Has the soldier been treated?" He walked with her as she sped off down the hall towards her office.

"Yes." He answered. Elsa remembered his name finally. It was Quentin. She came to a full stop in the hallway. Quentin stopped with her, challenging her with his brown eyes. They were a muddy brown, not warm like chocolate. Not a beautiful blue like Jack's.

"Then, General Quentin you are dismissed. Go back to your duties." She resumed her walk while leaving General Quentin in momentary shock. Then he ran to catch back up with her.

"Keeping you safe is my job your Highness. I would not advise you to ignore our help. You're going to make people angry." Elsa's hands clenched harder with each word. It would be normal for a queen to have guards follow them wherever they went, but Elsa wasn't normal. She didn't need someone else's protection. She could protect herself. Quentin rambled on until Elsa arrived at her office. "All I'm saying is that you're a Queen. You're unable to protect yourself." Elsa stopped, almost causing Quentin to run into her.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Elsa turned on her heels. Quentin went pale in the face. He understood what he said wrong. Her blood was boiling. She could have single handedly destroyed Arendale last year and he had the nerve to say she couldn't protect herself.

"I didn't say anything." He mumbled. Elsa wouldn't let him get away with that.

"Your queen asked you a question." Elsa snapped. Quentin fumbled with his hands.

"You're unable to protect yourself." He whispered. Elsa closed her eyes and nodded. Then she opened the palm of her hand and conjured up a snowball. She held it out for Quentin to see. He was still pale in the face. She could see his lip quivering. He looked ready to cry.

"I have powers of winter. I can conjure up anything related to ice, snow, or icy winds. I pretty sure that I can protect myself. This is your punishment." Elsa smacked the snowball in Quentin's face. She turned on her heel again and stormed into her office. She immediately noticed a new pile of papers on her desk. More paperwork. Wonderful. Elsa plopped down on the couch in the room kicking off her heels.

Sleep tugged at her tired body and Elsa felt herself submit to it. She would do the work later. Just before she fell asleep something knocked at her window. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She glared at the window, anger and exhaustion immediately slipping away. There was a bunny. A frost flower appeared on the window as the bunny disappeared. It was a lily. It wasn't her favorite, but it was a sweet gesture. It made her smile. They had only been away from each other for an hour, but Jack was already making sure that she was okay.

Motivation reappearing, Elsa got up and sat down at her desk. She picked up the first letter and ripped it open, not even bothering to see who sent it. Marriage proposal. Elsa wanted to throw it away, but she had to send a reply. Pulling a quill and ink from the drawer, Elsa began to write a reply.

 _Statement from Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

 _Your proposal has been received and given much thought. Although I am very happy about your proposal, I'm afraid I'll have to decline. At this time, I am not looking for a king to help rule Arendelle. Marriage is in my future, but not at this moment. I thank you for your letter and support for our Kingdom._

 _Queen Elsa of Arendelle_

Elsa closed up the letter and put it into an envelope. She looked at who sent it, and wrote the proper return. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The words swam around the page as Elsa tried to read yet another document. This one was about a theft in the town market. She had been working for the rest of the night and most of the day. It was now late afternoon. If she continued she might finally be caught up. She was almost done with everything on her desk.

The sunlight shone through the floor to ceiling window as the sun started to set. The mountain peaks were painted orange and red. Elsa rested her eyes, fighting sleep. There was a tap at the window and she looked over, expecting a bunny. Nothing was there. It was probably just a bird. Elsa turned back to the document, finally signing her name.

 **Tap Tap**

Elsa turned her head back to the window. Definitely not a bird. She slowly stood up, readying to shoot ice if she needed to. She opened the window door to the balcony. She stepped cautiously outside. The balcony was empty. There wasn't a soul to be seen. A cold breeze ruffled her hair. She had pulled it up into a braid to keep it out of her face.

Elsa knew this wind. It felt the same when Jack appeared and when he showed her that he could fly. Technically it wasn't flying, it was more gliding? Was he here? Elsa felt a tug on her hair and she whirled around. Her hair came loose and instantly slipped out of the braid. Jack was holding up the hair band she had pulled her hair up with. His blue eyes met hers. He looked momentarily stunned.

"What do you want?" Elsa glared at him. She was a bit cranky. Staying up for over 24 hours with little sleep was making her a bit trigger happy. Jack regained his composure, but didn't smile. Instead, he looked rushed and pained. This wasn't the carefree Jack that she knew. This was a completely different side of him. One she didn't like.

"I need your help."

* * *

 **DON DON DON! What could Jack possibly need Elsa's help for? Mwuahaa. You get to see a bit of Jack's side next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7

**:) That's all I have. Sorry I'm a bit behind on things. My stories suck, but thanks for reading.**

* * *

The desperation in Jack's voice was enough to make Elsa's blood turn to ice. His eyes bore into her's, pleading. She lowered her arms and her face softened.

"What's the problem?"

"I explain on the way." He let out a relieved sigh. Elsa started to go back inside to take the staircase down, but Jack grabbed her wrist. "We don't have time for that either. Just let yourself be carried away. Elsa was so confused until he jumped up onto the balcony ledge. He turned back, urgency in his body language. He held out a hand and she gaped at him, There was no way that she was jumping off of a balcony. Jack saw her hesitation immediately. "Please!" He begged. "We don't have that much time."

Elsa continued to hesitate. Finally, she took Jack's hand and stared down at the palace court yard below her. She felt a cold icy breeze and she shivered. She wasn't exactly wearing the best clothing for wind like this. It was spring, so it was still cold and they occasionally got snow. Her stomach dropped as she looked down. She snapped her head back up. She had never been more afraid of heights in her life.

"Are you sure abou-" Jack jumped, not even waiting for Elsa to prepare herself. She shut her eyes closed, and felt her stomach drop.

She was going to die. She didn't even scream. She wondered if Anna was capable enough to take over Arendelle. She would hate it. The dropping feeling was suddenly washed away. Instead Elsa felt like she was skating on ice. She slowly opened up one eye, then the other snapped open immediately. She wasn't skating, she was flying.

"Do you see them?" Jack asked, his voice full of panic. Elsa hardly heard him over the wind that was carrying them across the sky. She looked down, noticing that they were flying over the forest. Then she saw them. 2 children. They were skating on ice, not noticing that the ice was cracking under their shoes.

* * *

The wind carried them down to just a few feet away from the children. One child had finally noticed the ice cracking. He froze.

"Alexa stop!" He yelled. His sister immediately froze and looked at her brother. She noticed the ice cracks and whimpered. Elsa ran forward. They both looked her way and their eyes widened with surprise at the sight of the queen. There was something pounding at Jack's head. Trying to make him remember it. He clutched his head, feeling a headache coming on.

"Okay just stay calm. I'll come and get you." Elsa looked down at her shoes. She quickly changed them using her powers. She changed them into ice skates. She moved onto the ice, carefully avoiding the cracking areas. Alexa, the little girl moved a foot to her brother, and a large crack appeared under her. Elsa, picked up her pace and reached the little girl. "Give me your hand."

"I'm scared." Jack winced. Something was coming together. _Jack, I'm scared._ He moved closer to where the pond was. He buried his bare feet in the snow watching fearfully as Elsa reached for the girl. The cracking of ice echoed in Jack's eyes. Elsa pulled the girl away from the ice and held her tightly. Then she turned for the brother. He was keeping still, trying to stifle his fear.

"Jack." The little girl cried. Jack's eyes widened, but his excitement soon faded when the little boy smiled. The boy's name must've been Jack.

Elsa was now reaching for him, concentration taking over her body. Jack watched cautiously. He wanted to help her, but what could he do? It was hard enough to get people to see him. He couldn't touch anyone. He didn't even know if he could touch the people that could see him. There was a large crack, but Elsa didn't look down at the ice below her feet. Instead, she pushed the little boy back. With a yelp, he slid far enough to touch the snow. He clambered to his feet and reached out for his sister. When she was safely on the snow, Elsa didn't even get off the ice herself.

"There is still ice under you, so I want you to run as far as you can. Don't you dare look back. Get back to your mother." The two children nodded. Then ran off, and Elsa's shoulders relaxed.

 **CRACK!**

Elsa, and Jack stopped breathing. The ice was cracking all around Elsa, making it impossible for her to escape. She was frozen in fear. The memory was starting to batter down the doors in Jack's head. She tried to skate forward, but the ice cracked again.

"Use your powers." Jack whispered. Elsa shook her head.

"I can't." Her voice was shaky with fear. Jack remembered. It was fear that caused Elsa to throw Arendelle in ice in the first place. If she used them when she was afraid, then it might happen again. Jack picked up his staff and reached out for her. He was too late. The ice broke under Elsa, and she fell into the dark water.

* * *

All Elsa could feel was the cold wrapping around her, dragging her farther into the deep water. She usually didn't feel the cold, but it choked the life out of her. She tried to breath, tried to fill her lungs again, but all she did was choke. She tried to open her eyes, tried to see the light once more, but they refused to open.

 _It's so cold. Maybe this is how it feels to die. I wonder if Anna felt this way when I froze her heart. Wait, mine was frozen to begin with. Huh, funny. I guess this is what I deserve._

Arms wrapped around Elsa, filling her with warmth. The dark thought's were beginning to be washed away. She felt herself being carried. She finally broke the surface of the water. She was pulled to shore. Elsa started coughing out water. The arm's didn't let go of her. The spring air hit her body, and she shivered.

Elsa didn't open her eyes for awhile, until the arms tightened around her, and she heard quiet sobbing. She opened her eyes. Jack was almost crushing her bones with his hug. She lifted her hand and touched his shoulder. He pulled her away from him, but didn't let go of her shoulders. His eyes were a crystally blue, a bit red from crying.

"Don't you ever do something as stupid as that again!" He choked out. Elsa smiled weakly.

"I won't make any promises, but I think I can manage it."

"QUEEN ELSA!" A voice shouted through the forest. Elsa turned her head. It was Christoph's voice.

"ELSA!" Anna. Elsa smiled. Of course her sister would come look for her. Jack helped Elsa up, as Anna and Christoph came into the clearing. Anna's face lit up when she was Elsa and she ran forward giving Elsa another bear hug. Christoph lagged behind. He made eye contact with Jack.

"Oh my gosh. Anna was right, Elsa has been meeting with a guy." Anna turned and smacked his shoulder.

"Did you really think that I was lying?" Anna turned back to Elsa. "Your clothes are damp, and your freezing cold." Then she looked at Jack, and tugged on his clothes. She noticed the broken ice floating in the pond. "Oh good glory! Did you fall into the pond?" Anna started fawning over the two, and Jack rolled his eyes. His emotions were finally calming down. He didn't know what had overcome him when Elsa fell in. He thought he had remembered something for a moment. What was it?

* * *

 **:) :) I'm a terrible person. Love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't have much time to write since I had deadlines coming up. I promise to have more next chapter.**

* * *

Elsa was looked at by a doctor before she was told that she had a cold. Elsa never had colds. The last time she had a cold she had almost fallen off the bell tower. That wasn't a nice memory. Jack had followed them into the castle, but no one noticed him. Olaf questioned him at the gates though. The people around thought that he was finally going senile.

"You're going to have to rest. Pulling an all nighter two nights in a row made your cold worse. Please take it easy for a couple of days." The doctor packed up his bag and moved away from Elsa's bed side. Elsa nodded and Anna saluted. She turned her bright eyes to Elsa and smiled.

"I'll take over your workload for now." Elsa smiled, but shook her head. Jack was sitting with Kristoff playing a game of cards. Apparently Kristoff didn't notice Jack slipping cards up his sleeves. Anna pouted for a bit before finally giving in. Elsa knew that Anna couldn't handle the workload that Elsa usually had. She sneezed, and Anna handed her a tissue. There was a knock on the door, and before Elsa could answer Quentin burst in.

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!" He roared. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff jumped at his explosion. Quentin marched right up to Elsa's bedside. "You go anywhere without a guard and things like this happen." Elsa tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't think guards can stop a cold." Anna giggled, and Jack watched, something flashed in his eyes. Quentin ran a hand through his disheveled hair and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but can I speak to you alone your highness?" Anna had a strangled gasp and Kristoff rose an eyebrow. Elsa was amused. She couldn't read Jack's expression. He looked surprised, but it wasn't clear. She wanted to see where this went. Since Quentin hadn't said anything, Elsa assumed that he couldn't see Jack. It was weird and strange to her.

"Fine. Anna, Kristoff, please leave." Kristoff went for the door with Anna following hesitantly behind. Both of them seemed to completely forget about Jack who relaxed into his chair. When they were gone, Quentin relaxed.

"You're a reckless queen." Elsa made herself comfortable. This was going to be good. She glanced over to Jack. He was covering a smile with his hand. She rolled her eyes. She wasn't reckless. "You go out without someone to protect you. You don't have anyone to watch your back." Elsa tried to interrupt, but he held up his hand. "I understand that you have your powers, but those won't help in all situations. I just want to protect you. All of us do, but how can we protect you when you don't give up the opportunity to?"

"I don't give you the opportunity because I really don't need protection." Elsa glanced over at Jack again. Quentin followed her gaze. He walked over to where Jack was. Jack stood still. Quentin squinted, as if trying to see something. Elsa's throat was dry. He couldn't see Jack right? Quentin reached out, and Jack tried to move out of the way, but Quentin hit his shoulder.

Nothing.

It was like his hand passed right through Jack. Jack cringed, and backed away. He had forgotten what that felt like. How it felt when someone walked right through him. When it happened, he felt like a ghost. He may as well have been. He looked as Elsa. She was already trying to figure out what happened. Quentin turned back to Elsa.

"I just want you to understand your highness. You can rely on others. You don't have to do everything alone." Jack watched as Elsa nodded. Quentin left the room, and Anna came back in with Kristoff.

"He's right Elsa. We're here for you too. Just call on us and we'll be there." Elsa wasn't listening anymore. She ignored Anna.

"What was that Jack? Why did he just pass through you?" Jack winced, and his eyes filled with pain again.

"The people who can't see me, can't touch me. I can't touch them. I'm like a ghost to them. Just a myth, or a legend. One that isn't true." Elsa regretted asking him. She put a hand to her mouth while Anna's eyes filled with tears. Kristoff didn't understand.

"Jack. I'm so sorry." Anna spoke. Elsa finally understood. He was alone. He was always alone with nobody to talk to, no one to listen to. He was all alone. Not anymore. He wasn't going to feel alone anymore. "You can stay here as long as you want. You don't have to be alone Jack."

"Thank you, but I actually have to leave for a bit. I'll come back though." Jack smiled. Elsa froze. He had to leave? Where was he going to go? She sat up straight.

"Well, then. We'll just wait for you." She tried to make it seem like she didn't care, but Anna saw right through her. She giggled,and turned back to Jack.

"Yeah. This is your home now."

* * *

 **Tee hee hee. Where is Jack going? (I may not know myself...) LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I think I promised everyone a larger chapter. Sorry, not this time. I'm starting to move so the chapters may be short like this one. I'm really sorry, but I just don't have as much time to write, but I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS, FOR READING MY SHORT STUFF.**

* * *

Jack had left three days ago. Elsa had recovered from her cold and resumed her work. She wasn't motivated. She hardly got anything done. Most of the time she just stared out her window. She was thinking about the children she had saved. They had come to the castle with their parents to thank her.

Elsa didn't know why Jack acted that way. When she reached out to grab her there was a strange calmness around him. She almost felt safe. Then there was the fear that flickered onto his face when she fell into the ice. She only saw it for a second, but it was there.

Her own fear was there when she heard the crack. When she was on the ice there was just a pit of fear waiting to grab her. She didn't feel the cold. Now she was starting to know what being cold was like. Somehow, she was very cold. Ever since she had fallen into the lake.

She looked at her hand. Why didn't she use her powers as often as she used too? She knew how to fix it when things went wrong, so why didn't she use them? Was it fear? Did she just forget? She brought forth a snow bunny. It rubbed her wrist. Elsa smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"What's bothering you?" Elsa turned her head. Jack was sitting on the railing of her open balcony. She expected surprise to come, but it didn't. He seemed to appear out of nowhere. When did he even get back?

"I'm sure that you've noticed." Elsa turned the bunny his way. Jack received it and gave it a scratch to the back. He turned his eyes onto hers. His eyes were beautiful. They were a light icy blue. His gaze wasn't cold, but warm. It took off some of the burdens on her shoulders.

"That you don't use your powers as often as you could?" He hopped off the railing and stepped inside her bedroom. He smiled.

"Maybe." Elsa laughed. It made Jack's smile bigger. Her smile faded quickly. She looked down at the ground. He had guessed spot on. He pulled a chair away from the circle table and sat down. He propped his elbow up on the table and placed his chin on his hand.

"Wanna tell?"

"I don't know if there is anything to tell. I don't know why I'm so hesitant." Elsa cursed inwardly. Jack was just so easy to talk to. She had gotten to know him, and now it just felt natural to have him around. She didn't know anything about him, but she felt like they've been friends for a long time.

"Are you still scared of your powers?" Elsa shook her head. Jack thought for a moment. "Are you afraid that you'll hurt someone?" Elsa had to think about that for a moment. She shook her head again. A strand of hair fell into her face and she moved it away, unaware that Jack's hand had twitched to move it himself. "Are you guilty about what you did?"

The realization hit Elsa like a snowball. She clenched her fists. Jack's smile faded. He sat back in his chair. "Are you guilty because of what you did to Anna?"

"Yes, but I think it's more. I think I'm guilty about what I did to Arendelle." Elsa felt tears start to form in her eyes. She took a deep breath, and they subsided. Jack leaned forward again.

"Your guilty, because you almost killed a whole kingdom?"

It was too blunt. Elsa's nails dug into her arm. She remembered the reports of colds and frostbite. She also remembered all of the jobs that were lost because the fishing boats were broken. Many people had to come to the castle for food. It took months to get everything back on track. Most of all, Elsa remembered the three bodies. The three people who died in the cold. The cold that she created.

"ELSA!" She snapped back to attention. Jack had been shaking her shoulders. Large fat tears were rolling down her face. Concern was written all over Jack's face. "Sorry. I said too much." Elsa quickly tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. She didn't know what had come over her. Jack smiled weakly. Then an idea came to mind. His face brightened again.

"How about I coach you?"

"What?"

"I can help you get over your guilt!"

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading. I don't know why you guys like this so much, but ehh. I enjoy feedback so tell me what you thought of the story.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Some say that I should just let Elsa forget about what happened. No one would forget something like this. If there are any typos, I missed my deadline so I edited it myself. Sorry.**

* * *

Elsa stared disbelievingly at Jack. He had just gotten back from who knows where and wanted to help her with her own problem. She immediately felt guarded. She wished that Jack would remove his hands from her shoulder. She tried to conceal her guilt. The two were unaware of the ice that was forming at the bottom of Elsa's chair.

"I don't need a coach. I don't know what came over me. I just don't want to use my powers unless I absolutely need to. If you don't mind, I need to get back to work." Jack removed his hands and Elsa stood up. She moved over to her desk and picked up a document. The corner of the page that she touched turned to ice. Elsa gasped.

"Elsa?" There was a bit of disbelief in Jack's voice. Elsa dropped the page. She stared at her hands. They were shaking. _Think happy thoughts, Elsa. Just think happy thoughts and it will stop._ "It's not stopping."

"What?" Elsa looked down. The ice was still spreading. She gulped. This wasn't supposed to happen. She had gotten past this. Why was she still afraid? She watched for three fearful minutes. After two, it stopped spreading. She could feel the silence in the air wrapping around her. Jack went forward and touched the ice. A little layer of frost was left behind. _Why? Why is this happening?_

Elsa tried to think. Who could help her? A person came to mind. Well, he wasn't really a person, but he was close enough. Elsa sprung into action. She burst out of the room. Her heels clicked loudly against the tiled floor. She could feel Jack's presence behind her.

"What are you going to do Elsa?" Jack had finally caught up to her. Elsa ignored him. It made him a bit frustrated. He was trying to understand what was wrong, but she wasn't giving him the chance. Her powers had activated itself and she couldn't stop it. That was all he knew. She must've been scared that it was happening again. Elsa came to a halt before a door. There were voices inside, and Elsa knocked on it.

"Yes?" Anna opened up the door. Her face brightened at the sight of her sister. "Elsa!" Anna rushed forward to hug her sister, but Elsa backed away.

"You can't touch me, Anna. I don't want to hurt you." Kristoff appeared at Anna's side. Elsa stared both of them in the eye.

"Kristoff I need you to show me to the trolls."

"Why?" Kristoff was obviously confused. Elsa took a deep breath. Jack noticed that her knees were shaking.

"It's happening again. I can't control my powers."

* * *

Elsa wanted Jack to stop following her. She wanted him to just let her handle this by herself. Kristoff promised to leave with Anna as soon as they showed Elsa to the trolls. The trolls had helped Elsa's family for generations. They had been there to help Anna when Elsa hit her with her powers. Both times. They were also Kristoff's family.

He was an orphan, and the trolls saw him and decided to adopt him. He had been raised by them for almost his whole childhood. They were a giant help to him. They had come to console Kristoff when Sven died. No one but a few villagers and the royal family knew about them. Now another person would know about them.

"Elsa, I don't think that you really need to do this. I mean all you have to do is think about how much you love me, and our parents." Anna slowed her horse down so she was trotting with Elsa's. Elsa shook her head. "So it didn't work?"

"No. I think it's something else now. Something else is keeping me back." Elsa kept her eyes trained ahead of her. She didn't want to look at her sister in the eye. She would see the pity. Elsa couldn't stand those who pitied her. She hated pity.

"We're almost there. They are a bit weird, but just bear with it." Kristoff sounded a bit embarrassed. Elsa had met them before, but she guessed that he was still nervous about showing his family to others. Not many people were accepting of those who were different. Elsa knew the feeling.

"KRISTOFF'S HERE!" Kristoff was immediately knocked off of his horse. Elsa watched as rocks came to life, revealing the troll village. Jack didn't seem phased. Elsa watched little trolls tackle Kristoff. Anna dismounted her horse. Bulda, the one who was basically Kristoff's mother, greeted Anna with a hug.

Elsa felt out of place. While Anna and Kristoff were having a reunion, Elsa was having a midlife crisis. Not to mention Jack, who was sitting atop a large boulder and was watching everything with interest.

"Everyone please, calm down. Were in the presence of our queen." Bulda pointed out. Everyone quieted down. At the same time, everyone bowed deeply. Elsa sighed.

"Please rise. You are all part of my family, so you don't need to go through such formalities." Elsa dismounted. "Is the chief here?"

"Yes. I'll get him for you." One of the trolls walked off. Elsa turned back to the rest of the group, but she didn't have their attention. They were all staring at Jack. There were many of them whispering. Jack realized quickly that they could all see him.

"Hi?" He waved and there were a couple of giggles from the female trolls. He was almost instantly surrounded.

"He's a real looker ain't he? I mean those eyes, I can't look away."

"Do you think that he's taken? He wouldn't marry a troll, but I could find a nice girl for him."

"Wait, there's something about him that sets me off. No way! He's cursed, isn't he?"

"Yep. Not really cursed, just chosen. His memories are gone too. Such a shame. I can see his whole life though! He has a really adorable sister." Jack's eyes widened. Elsa couldn't believe what they were saying.

"What is she like? Can you tell me everything?" Jack couldn't believe it. They could see his life? He could find his past.

"Calm down everyone. Let's take care of our Queens problem first." The chief appeared out of nowhere. He looked weary and tired. Elsa knelt down to reach his height. The chief placed a stone hand on Elsa's forehead. She closed her eyes, letting the cool touch of his fingers calm her nerves. She could feel him shiver.

"You're still as cold as ever Queen Elsa." She opened her eyes again. The chief was pacing back in forth. He stopped and closed his own eyes. "It is happening again. Your powers are growing stronger and you can't control them. You are afraid that you will hurt those you love again. What you need to do, is fall in love."

* * *

 **I will have the trolls reveal Jack's past to him. Love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'M BACK! Are you tired of me yet? Here's your chapter. It's not 5,000 words like I promised. I'm sorry. I hope that one day I will be able to write you a chapter that is longer. As of right now, it's not possible. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Elsa wondered if she heard him right. His expression was serious and showed no signs of humor. She froze in complete silence. Everyone else followed suit. Jack was the only one who didn't seem surprised.

"Come again?" The chief sighed in irritation.

"You need to fall in love. The love for your family and friends is not enough to barricade the fear in your heart. If you give your whole heart to someone else and they give theirs in return it should be more than enough to stop this madness." The chief started to retreat into his cave. The young trolls jumped forward to help him. He coughed roughly while thanking them.

"Well. I can't say that I was surprised." Anna mumbled. Elsa glared at her sister. Without saying a word Elsa retreated back to the horses. There was no way that she was going to fall in love. Who would want someone like her? Sure she was getting a bunch of marriage requests, but those were just kingdoms searching for power.

She wasn't sure if she was capable of love.

Anna and Kristoff continued to converse with Kristoff's family, clearly saying that they were going to stay. Jack appeared at her side. He looked pained and apologetic. She understood his feelings. He wanted to get information from the trolls. Elsa wondered how it felt to not know your past. How did he lose his memories in the first place?

"Go. I'll be fine going back on my own." Elsa mounted her horse. It shook its head in the cold. While it was warmer today, it was still cold. Summer was still so far away. That summer would mark the Arendale disaster. Jack frowned worriedly.

"Are you sure? The guard guy might yell at you again." Elsa rolled her eyes. Quentin was the least of her problems. She had to fall in love with someone. It wasn't like she could just find someone that she was okay with and ask them to marry her. It was cruel to that person, and it would be awkward for the rest of their lives.

"Go figure out where you came from. I have to go rethink my life choices." Elsa grumbled. Jack almost looked like he was going to object, but then he just shook his head. He joined Anna and Kristoff with the trolls. Watching the group made her feel lonely. Elsa turned the horse and galloped away before they could see the tears start to form in her eyes.

What was wrong with her? Yes, she had crazy ice powers, but other than that she was a normal person. For once in her life, Elsa wished that she wasn't a queen. How would it feel to be a normal person in the streets? Would she still have a loving father or mother to go home to?

The first tear fell. Elsa quickly wiped it away only to have more come. She let go of the reigns to start wiping her face. Involuntary she started sobbing. She bit her lip, trying to stop the quivering. Why couldn't she be more confident? Confident in her powers, in her abilities? Why couldn't just feel happy? Why did she have all of these questions now?

Ever since Elsa met Jack, questions had started to come to her. She was less focused on the duties of a queen and more on herself. It was wrong. Her kingdom came first and her second. Even though Elsa told herself this, she couldn't help but focus on her own problems. How could she fall in love? She was the self-centered girl who cared more about protecting herself.

Love was a natural feeling that everyone had. Where would Elsa start? How could she develop feelings when she didn't have an example to go off of? Her parents were dead. More tears came as she realized that she didn't' know anything about her parents.

She had shut herself off from the world because she was a stupid scared idiot. She couldn't remember their faces without looking at the great picture in the castle hall. If it was Anna she could give someone else a mental picture just by describing her parents to them.

Elsa was an outcast. She was the opposite of her bubbly sister Anna. She was self-centered, and not like her parents who cared about everyone first. She had never fallen in love. That one fact separated her from the world.

She was completely alone.

* * *

Jack tried to be patient while Kristoff and Anna caught up with their family. It wasn't strange to him that they were related to trolls. He was someone who forgot his past and had ice powers. Not strange at all.

"Kristoff! Kristoff! Come play with me!" A young troll grabbed at Kristoff trying to pull him into a clearing to play. The rest of the young ones jumped on his back, which made Kristoff groan in pain. Jack wouldn't want six rocks on his back either. Anna was sitting down chatting with the women of the troll village. Jack didn't know where the men were. They must've been hunting or something strange like that.

Did the trolls eat anything? The question left Jack in deep thought. They were rocks, so maybe they ate smaller rocks. Wouldn't that be cannibalistic? Minerals? Maybe moss? Jack was stumped. He gave up on his question.

"Your strange" Jack looked down. At the base of the boulder, Jack was sitting on was a small little troll girl. He wasn't bothered by the comment. He even found himself quite strange. He grinned.

"I suppose so." The girl shook her head. Jack was confused.

"Not in the strange way that you are thinking of. Your human, but not. It's like you died, but were resurrected by a powerful source. People who had large hardships in their life can see you, and people who believe. Others can't. Why so mister?" the girl tilted her head. Jack felt crushed. Died? Did he die and then get resurrected?

"I- I don't know." Jack felt sick.

"Would you like to?" The little troll scrambled up the boulder to sit beside him. Before Jack could accept or decline, she placed her thumb on his forehead.

Jack's past flashed through his mind like lightning. He smacked her hand away and jumped away. His breath came fast and uneven. Jack's eyes were wide with shock at what he had just seen. His hands quivered at his sides. Everyone's eyes were on Jack, silent questioning poking at him at all sides.

"Jack?" Anna's voice broke through the silence. He turned to her. Worry and concern was written plainly on her face. He couldn't stay there. He needed to fly away. Jack willed the wind to take him as far and as fast away as he could. Jack tore his gaze away from Anna and in a second he was gone.

" _Jack I'm scared." Shutup! "Jack." Stop!_ Jack arrived at the North Mountain. " _Jack!"_

"SHUT UP!" Jack yelled. He threw his staff into the snow. The snow was forcefully pushed to the side, creating steep walls around Jack. He fell to his knees, starting to cry. He had drowned. He had died saving his sister. Now he understood why he was so emotional when Elsa fell into the pond. It was the death that his sister almost had. The death that he took for her.

Jack looked up at the moon starting to rise in the sky. It was the first thing that he had seen when he awoke. He had woken up in a pond, the same one that he drowned in. He remembered the confusion, hurt, agony, and loneliness that he had felt that first night. The moon had been his friend, the object that holds all the answers to his questions. It was his guardian, watching over him and protecting him.

It betrayed him.

* * *

 **Not everyone's life is perfect. In the ending of the movie Frozen, they made the ending nice and happy, as expected of Disney, but Elsa just wouldn't be able to forgive herself like that. She almost killed her kingdom.**


	13. Chapter 12

**SURPRISE! I felt bad for not giving you guys the 5,000 words, so I wrote another chapter just yesterday. I'm on FIRE! This chapter is the longest one that I've written. It also has to be my favorite. This chapter is over 3,000 words, combined with the last chapter is about 5,000 words. I kept my promise. For this chapter, I didn't even know that this was going to happen, I just wrote it. I really hope you like it!**

* * *

Quentin paced the hall outside of Elsa's door. He knew that it was late at night and he didn't want to disturb the queen if she was sleeping. He just wanted to give her the report. Her recklessness lately had made him forget all about his guard duties. Quentin stopped pacing and stood in front of the door. He finally sucked in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Your highness? It's General Quentin. I'm sorry to disturb you, but I haven't given my report to you in such a long time." He groaned inwardly. He could have just given it to her in the morning. Now he felt like an idiot. Then Quentin noticed the silence. "Your highness?"

Nothing, but silence. She could be sleeping, but Queen Elsa was a light sleeper. There was a saying that her and Anna always had. If he remembered correctly, it was the sky's awake, so I'm awake. He would have laughed if the situation wasn't so strange. He knocked again, louder this time. He waited for what seemed like hours. "Queen Elsa?"

Quentin reached for the door handle. If Elsa really was in there what he was doing would be considered inappropriate, but if she wasn't then where was she? Quentin opened up the door and poked his head in. The room was dark. He looked over to the desk where the Queen usually worked. The chair was empty and the documents untouched. Quentin moved his gaze over to the bed. Empty.

The queen was gone.

Quentin took immediate action. The General practically ran over to Princess Anna's room. If Queen Elsa wasn't in her room then she might be with her sister. He knocked feverishly, but there was no answer. A maid came around the corner and saw him by the door.

"If you're looking for Princess Anna, she left with Prince Kristoff, and Queen Elsa hours ago." The maid realized what was wrong. Her eyes widened and she dropped the basket of clothing she was carrying. "I'll alert the other guards."

"Thank you." Quentin walked briskly down the palace halls to the front gates. It seemed to take too long. When Quentin got out into the courtyard he saw two horses come into view. He recognized Anna's bright orange hair and Kristoff's shaggy blond hair. There was no sign of the Queen. Quentin ran up to meet the group. Anna greeted him with a bright smile.

"Good evening Quentin. We were just visiting family. Sorry that we didn't take any guards with us. Are we forgiven?"

"Where is Queen Elsa?" At the moment he could care less that they didn't take any guards with them. He wanted to know where Elsa was. Anna scrunched up her face.

"She should have been home hours ago. Did you check her room?" Anna dismounted, along with Kristoff.

"Maybe she's with Jack." Kristoff stated. Anna elbowed him in the stomach. Quentin's eyes narrowed. Who was Jack? Kristoff rubbed his stomach, then laughed nervously. "I meant that that she's with the… the um…. The pack."

"The pack?" Quentin was positive that Kristoff had said Jack. Anna smiled brightly, but Quentin doubted it. He wasn't exactly the most insightful person out there.

"Yes the pack. Elsa gets tired of being a queen sometimes, so she goes outside to watch the wolves run wild and free."

"WOLVES?!" Quentin didn't want to hear anymore. He raced into the stable and quickly saddled his horse. Although it was against the rules, he mounted while still in stables. He spurred the horse into a gallop and raced out of the stables. He stopped at the gate. "I want men searching the town and the forests for the queen. Make sure that we find her. It's spring, but it's still cold she could freeze to death out there."

"Yes sir!" The guard saluted. Quentin continued his gallop, taking the horse to the forests. The forests were still coated with snow. It only got warm in the summer, and the kingdom of Arendelle was still months away from summer. The queen could be anywhere, maybe freezing in the snow, or she might have fallen into another pond. Quentin tried to shake the scenarios from his mind.

He searched in the dark, trying to see in the dark of the forest. He should have brought a lantern. He tried to be as quiet as he could so he could pick up any sound. The horses hooves pounded beneath him. Quentin couldn't hear anything. He slowed the horse.

"Queen Elsa!" Quentin yelled. He continued to walk, calling for her every few minutes. As time went on and the moon got lower and lower in the sky, Quentin started to panic. Where was she? Quentin was about to turn around and go back, but then he heard something. He strained his ears to try to pick it up. It was very faint crying.

Knowing the Queen, she would never cry in front of anyone. There wasn't much to cry about, but there was a chance. Quentin was running out of time, so he spurred his horse onward. The crying got louder. Quentin slowed his horse. He stepped farther, squinting in the dark. There was large figure that looked like a horse. In the moonlight Quentin was able to see a white pelt. It was Elsa's horse.

Quentin stepped up towards the horse and looked farther in the dark. Slumped against a tree, hugging and crying into her knees, was Queen Elsa. She looked up, and Quentin was stunned. Her hair wasn't tied up like it normally was, and her light blonde hair fanned her face. The moonlight caught her eyes, and with the tears her eyes glowed a bright blue. A sob escaped from her mouth and broke the trance.

Quentin's feet moved on their own, and he stood before the Queen. She looked at him with her tearful eyes, biting her lip to try to stop her from crying. Quentin wanted to touch her, to comfort her, but he knew his place. No matter how much his feelings tried to take over. Instead he held out his hand. "You're alright now. I'll take you back to the castle."

Then he smiled.

Quentin never smiled. It was easier for him to frown. He would only smile for one person. Elsa looked at his hand, then back to him. More tears appeared in her eyes, spilling over. She lept up, and instead of taking his hand, she barreled into his chest. She wrapped her tiny arms around him bawling into his light armor.

Surprise overloaded Quentin. He had always seen the young Queen as strong, but she felt so small. So cold. Quentin lifted his arms up to hug her back, but reason kicked in. This was wrong. Elsa shivered in the cold, and Quentin tossed aside reason. He wrapped his arms around her trying to give her any comfort and warmth he could. He didn't know the reason for her tears, but he wanted to help her in anyway that he could offer.

Soon her sobbing stopped. Although she was calming down, the Queen didn't remove herself from the embrace. Quentin wondered if he should let go, but he just couldn't. His reason hadn't gotten back up yet.

"General Quentin?" Elsa whispered. Quentin let go of her, expecting her to scold him. She didn't step away from him yet. "Um… will you not tell anyone about this? I feel as though most people would call this inappropriate." She was definitely right about that.

"My lips are sealed. I just apologize for catching you in a delicate state." Quentin tried to fight the color coming to his cheeks. His reason was coming back, but she still hadn't let go. He wondered if he should push her away.

"One other thing. It's kinda embarrassing actually." Quentin looked down to see the Queen's cheeks were red. She looked up at him. His breath caught in his throat. Why did she look so beautiful in the moonlight? She looked down letting a small laugh escape her. "I've lost the strength to stand."

Quentin was silent. Then he started to laugh. Elsa looked back up and glared at him, her embarrassment seeping into her cheeks again. He tried to stop his laughing so he wouldn't embarrass her any further. "I'm sorry. It's just not something that I expected from the Queen that can protect herself." Elsa rolled her eyes. "So what do you want me to do, carry you?"

Elsa stayed silent in deep thought. She sighed. "Considering that I'm all out of energy and don't even have the strength to stand, I don't think I can refuse. Plus, I'm cold and your warm." Elsa groaned. "That sounded weird, didn't it?"

"Very." Quentin laughed again. "Well then. Up we go." In one swift motion he picked Elsa up. There was no hesitation in his movements. She gave a little squeak and wrapped her arms around his neck to feel more safe.

"This was not what I was expecting." She clung to him, obviously scared that he was going to drop her.

"Never been carried before?" Quentin guessed. Elsa gave the tiniest of nods. "Can you still ride?"

"I think that I can hold on, but not actually control the horse on my own." Quentin lifted Elsa up onto her white mare and she grabbed the pommel. He took the reins and led the horse over to his black stallion. He mounted and looked back to make sure that Elsa hadn't fallen off. She was secure, but looking down at the ground.

Quentin clicked his tongue and his stallion started to trot through the forest. Daylight was only a few hours away. Exhaustion hit Quentin and he struggled to not relax with the lulling hoof beats of his horse. He checked on Elsa every so often to make sure that she hadn't fallen asleep. She was alert, and watching the trail every time he looked back.

He took this silent time to think about his actions. He had seen a different side of Elsa tonight. He had thought of her as cold and reckless. It was like she didn't care for her kingdom. She hadn't even gone to her parents funeral. Now, it just seemed like a mask to hide how insecure she was. She was afraid. Afraid of what she might do, and afraid of herself. Quentin saw that now.

Quentin took a deep breath. Seeing this new side of her was dangerous. He was well aware of his feelings deepening. Whatever happened, he couldn't let her know. After all, he was just a commoner, and she was a Queen.

He couldn't ever let Elsa know that he was in love with her.

* * *

Elsa peaked at General Quentin again. Tonight, she had opened herself up on accident. She had let someone else see her tears, and her agony. To her surprise, the General had handled her delicately, and hadn't yelled at her like she was expecting him to. He had even been so kind enough to give her comfort. Not to mention help her get onto her horse.

She had seen a new side to him. He actually had a sense of humor. She was surprised when he started laughing at her. He hadn't treated her like a queen. He treated her like a normal person. A person without powers, without a kingdom to run. Just normal. It was...refreshing.

Elsa looked down when he turned his head to check on her. She couldn't look him in the eye at the moment. Elsa shifted in her seat, and realized that she could move her legs again. She leaned forward and tugged on the reins. Quentin dropped them and continued on. It was like he already understood what she was asking for. Elsa gathered them up and trotted next to him

"Thank you. For coming to find me." She whispered. Quentin smiled.

"Anything for the Queen." He had gone back to treating her like a Queen. Elsa wanted to change that.  
"Just Elsa is fine. You've earned it." Quentin raised an eyebrow, questioning her reasons. Elsa didn't want to explain it to him. If she asked him to treat her like a normal person then might get too comfortable with her. They were silent for the next few minutes. She felt like it was taking forever to get back to the palace. At the pace they were going, it would. An idea came to mind. This was something that Jack would probably do. She turned and smiled at Quentin. "Race you."

"What?" Elsa kicked the sides of her horse, bring it into a canter. To her surprise, Quentin's black horse whizzed past her in a gallop. She had her horse pick up the speed and entered a gallop of her own. She started to gain on Quentin, and he looked back to give her a daring smile. Elsa's eyes widened. She didn't expect him to change gears so easily and become a fun guy. She expected him to refuse and ruin the fun. Then again, he had showed a different side of him.

The palace came into view and Quentin finally slowed his horses gait. Elsa came up behind him, laughing. "I won." Quentin claimed, smiling. There was an interesting twinkle in his eyes. Surprisingly, they weren't the muddy brown she thought they were. In the moonlight, she could see gold flecks in his eyes. Horses hooves were heard in the distance, and a troop of guards appeared over the rise. Quentin stiffened.

"Thank goodness you found her!" One guard exclaimed. "We were about to ask the villagers for help." Elsa returned to her cold and queenly state, noticing the Quentin had turned back into General Quentin.

"I'm well now. Please, let's return to the castle." Elsa commanded.

* * *

Jack paced the inside of Elsa's room. He had just heard from Anna that Elsa didn't come back. He wanted to go looking for her, but Anna had instructed him to stay here. She already had half the palace guards looking for her. He had been stupid. His own ambitions had led her to go missing. If he had gone back with her, maybe she would have gotten home safely.

Jack thought of his sister, Sarah. Had she ever gotten home? Did she get lost in the forest while trying to get help? He shook away the thoughts. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. He tried asking the winds for help, but they didn't respond to him. It was like they were ignoring him. He would ignore himself too if he left a Queen go through a forest alone. In the dark. Where wolves often roamed. If he had to wait any longer he feared he would go insane.

The door opened, and Jack jumped to his feet. Elsa came into the room, closed the door behind her and slowly sank to the ground. It was like she didn't even see him. Jack moved closer to her. Her hair was down, and it shone in the moonlight coming from the windows.

"Elsa?" Her head shot up at her name and she looked around the room, her eyes finally settling on Jack. She relaxed, and stood back up; she destroyed the bit of weakness that he saw.

"Hello Jack. You surprised me. Did you learn about your past?" Jack cringed; his past wasn't something he wanted to get into just yet. More importantly, her nonchalant attitude made him angry. She didn't tell him where she had been or what happened to her or who even found her. She asked about him before herself. It angered him, but also made him happy. She was more worried about him than herself.

"Yes, but where were you? Did you get lost? What happened?" Elsa's gaze turned steely and guarded.

"That's not important, I don't want to touch on the subject." Jack was appalled. She hadn't been this guarded in front of him. In fact, she had been more open with him than anyone else. Except for Anna, Jack was someone that she almost looked comfortable talking to. Elsa took off her snow boots and set them under her bed.

"Who found you?" He asked. If she was being this guarded it had to be about who found her. If it was the Quentin guy then he could understand why she was being so guarded. He must've said something rude to her.

"It's not important."

"Clearly it is since you won't answer the question. Who found you?" Jack's voice hardened. Why was she being so secretive? Elsa rolled her eyes.

"General Quentin." Jack narrowed his eyes. Was she blushing?

"What did he do to you?"

"He didn't do anything. Why are you acting like this? It's clearly none of your business." Jack's eyes widened.

"Yet you think that you can ask about my past. I don't believe you right now. Something must have happened to make you act this way." Elsa turned around, so he couldn't see her expression.

"Nothing happened. You're right, I don't have any right to ask you about your past. That means that you have no right to ask about what happened. You shouldn't even care. The only reason you came here was to apologize. You've done that. You can go back home now." Her words pierced like and icicle. He didn't _have_ a home to return too. This was the only home he had. He had thought that they were friends. His mouth suddenly felt dry, and he found it hard to speak. His eyes filled with tears.

"Your right. I should just leave now. I'm not supposed to be here. I never was." Jack opened the doors to her balcony. He turned back to see if she was watching him go, but she just stared at the wall. He turned back around, and jumped off of the balcony. His only friend had also betrayed him. He had no one that he could trust. He was all alone in this world.

* * *

Elsa finally realized what she had said.

"Jack. I didn't mean it I'm so-" Elsa turned around to find the Jack was gone. Regret gripped her as she ran out the open doors to her balcony. She looked left, right, up, and down, but Jack was nowhere to be seen. What had come over her? Yes she didn't want what happened between her and General Quentin to be leaked, but who would Jack tell?

He just wanted to make sure that she was alright. He was looking out for her, and she had told him to get lost. Instead of welcoming him like a Queen should, she shut him out. She hurt him. Elsa collapsed on her bed, wondering what was wrong with her. Today had been so mixed up, that Elsa didn't know what was going on half the time.

Again her mind came to the question. Was she capable of love? She had always wanted a companion as a child, but as soon as she had hurt Anna, she seemed to have sealed off those hopes and dreams. Would she be able to pursue them again? Elsa clenched her fists. She had to. She couldn't endanger her kingdom again just because she was scared, or didn't think that it was possible.

She had to try.

* * *

 **Jack's sister's name wasn't really mentioned in the movie. So I stared hard at a picture of her and got the name Sarah. I think that it fits her. I would love to know what you guys thought of the chapter. It's alright to be brutally blunt with me if you hated it. Giving me criticizing responses helps me grow as a writer. Just tell me what I could do better, and I'll try to comply. Thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi! I want to thank everyone who has been adding this story to their favorites. It's honestly more recognition than I deserve. I'm also enjoying the reviews that I'm getting. If you guys have any questions for me I would be pleased to answer them. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and have a happy New Years. Chapters will be all over the place from now. I find it hard to have a regular update time.**

* * *

Jack wandered aimlessly around the town of Arendelle. Elsa's cold words continued to bite him again and again mercilessly. He never thought that the woman he considered as a friend would kick him out like that. There was a small part of him that hoped that she regretted it, but he was mostly angry that she didn't care at all. He had told her about his situation. People couldn't see him. The common sense was for you to want to keep that person happy, let them know that they had a friend. Elsa treated him like he was just like everyone else. She just wanted to ignore him.

Stop it. Your being insensitive. He chided himself. Elsa had her own problems to deal with. She was losing control of her powers again. She got lost in the forest and was missing for hours. She had hard times too, and was probably just taking out her frustrations on him. Jack sighed, staring at the water reflecting in the moonlight. The moon was nearing its last cycle before it would disappear. Jack would miss the company, even if it hadn't told him all of his secrets.

Maybe he wasn't supposed to know yet.

Jack's mind narrowed in on the thought. Maybe the moon had kept his past a secret because he wasn't supposed to know. It would have told him sooner or later. What if he had just changed his destiny? Jack sat crisscrossed on the wall. He shouldn't think too much. He would only scare himself.

He sighed again, lowering his staff to touch the water below him. A thin layer of frost was created. It curled around like the fern plant. What was his purpose? Why did he feel compelled to stay in Arendelle? Why was he brought back to life with these powers? Jack stood up and stepped onto the ice.

Whenever he couldn't calm down or was feeling down, Jack would just run around freezing things. He would unfreeze when he was done. It helped him regain his spirits. He kept his staff in front of him and slid forward. An ice path was being created wherever his staff touched.

Soon enough Jack was sliding around the Arendelle ocean, laughing. Fish jumped up from the water. Summer was nearing, but Spring was still young. Jack always felt tired in the Summer. He spend his time in the mountains, where the snow stayed. It was more comfortable for him.

He remembered the winter where Elsa lost control. It was unbelievably cold, almost to the point where Jack was cold. There was a strange energy around the North Mountain. Jack had investigated, and found her. Seeing Elsa build the wonderful castle had made him jealous. He couldn't do that. Her power had exceeded his own, and he had been alive longer than her.

He thought of Prince Hans. Jack gritted his teeth. He hadn't seen Hans actual motive. He was truly a trickster. He only wanted stuff for himself. That was the kind of person that Jack hated. Jack was glad that Hans had revealed himself to Anna. If he hadn't, no one would have been there to save Elsa.

Jack couldn't save her. It was painful not being able to save someone. He was there, and he saw the sword, but he didn't react fast enough. He couldn't even comfort Elsa after she thought that Anna was dead. Jack was useless. He couldn't even help her now. Was his role just to watch? What was he doing here?

Jack's laughter had stopped, and he stood still, staring at his reflection in the ice. He had to something. He didn't have these thoughts when he was Elsa. He wasn't depressed when he was talking with Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. This wasn't him. Even if Elsa didn't want him there, that was where he belonged.

* * *

Elsa woke up to a pounding headache and a sore throat. She immediately sent for water and a wet cloth. She didn't get sick again, she knew that much. The cause must've been because she cried so much yesterday. Guilt overtook her as she remembered her cruelty to Jack. She hoped that he would come back so that she could apologize. There was a knock on the door, startling Elsa from her thoughts.

"Queen Elsa? May I come in?" Elsa immediately recognized the deep voice. It was General Quentin. Color came to her cheeks as she remembered the events from last night. She would never be able to look him in the eye again. She was so embarrassed.

"Yes." Elsa took a deep breath to try to calm her nerves. Quentin opened the door, and stepped aside for a maid to scurry in. The maid was carrying a tray with a pitcher of water, a glass, and a cloth halfway dipped into a basin. She set it on the side table near Elsa's bed.

"Do you need anything else your highness?" Her quiet voice was quivering and her eyes darted around the room, as if she was looking for an escape. Elsa's stomach dropped. The girl was afraid of her. She smiled painfully.

"No that will be all. Thank you very much." The maid ran out of the room, relieved that she had been released. Elsa sighed, rubbing her head. The headache seemed to be getting worse. She realized that Quentin was still in the room. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes, I haven't given my report to you in awhile. If you don't mind, I would like to give it now. Unless you need to be left alone. If so, I apologize for my disturbance." General Quentin spoke quickly and precisely. He was standing as stiff as a guard should, his eyes trained on the wall, not making eye contact. It seemed that Elsa wasn't the only one who was embarrassed. She started to giggle. Quentin finally looked at her. "Your highness?"

"I'm sorry." She tried to stop her laughing, but she couldn't. She had lost all formality. When Quentin was around, she couldn't act like a queen. She acted like a normal person. Her laughter slowly turned back into giggles. She had finally calmed down enough to speak. "Again, I apologize. You were just so stiff and wouldn't look me in the eye, so I found it funny. When were alone you can act normal."

Quentin immediately relaxed. " Thank goodness. You have no clue how tiring it is to always have to be on alert and on guard. I have to basically act like a statue."

"I have to sit through conferences and go to dinners. I have to sit straight and look regal the whole time. Besides, I thought you were someone who always pushed the rules onto others, not break them yourself."

"It may seem that way, but when no one is looking I try to relax a bit." They both smiled. Elsa realized that the little barrier that was between them had broken. She also noticed that her headache had subsided. Just having a normal conversation helped her. It was intriguing.

"Alright, give me the report." Elsa leaned back into her pillows, waiting for his report.

"There has been no trouble lately, but three days ago a sheep was killed. We believe that wolves are the problem. We also saw an unidentified ship near our borders five days ago. Other than those two instances everything has been as smooth as ice."

"So, a ice sculpture with two misshapen parts?" Elsa couldn't help but add her own little joke. Quentin's smile grew wider.

"Precisely."

"I want some guards on a nightwatch for wolves. Also have a rotation for where the ship was sighted. I want to find out whos watching us." Elsa poured herself a glass of water. "Is that all?"

"Yes." Quentin hesitated for a second. Elsa raised an eyebrow in questioning. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jack land on her balcony. "I do have one question."

"What is it?" Now that Jack was here, Elsa was impatient to get Quentin out of the way.

"Who's Jack?"

* * *

 **Ahem. Quentin, let's not go there buddy. There are some borders that you must not cross. There are also questions that you must not ask. THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Please don't hate me... I'm so sorry that there hasn't been updates in forever. I got writers block on every single one of my stories. Then I procrastinated and didn't write. After not sleeping for a day I managed to crank out chapters for the stories I haven't updated in months. Again I apologize!**

* * *

Elsa's mouth went dry. Her eyes darted to Jack, who had frozen on the balcony. His eyes widened as he turned his full attention onto Quentin. She met Quentin's eyes. His eyes asked the same question that had come out of his mouth. Elsa needed confirmation.

"What?" She croaked. Her voice sounded broken, and crackly. Quentin sighed.

"Don't worry about it, it was a stu-"

"What did you ask Quentin?" Elsa cut him off, her voice more stern. Quentin shuffled his feet.

"Who is Jack? Kristoff mentioned the name when I was trying to figure out where you were. Anna and Kristoff seemed to not want to let me know who Jack was." Elsa headache returned. Again, her eyes flickered to where Jack was waiting. He seemed to be listening attentively. He looked up and met her eyes.

"Jack is…." Elsa trailed off, trying to find a good excuse. Jack reached for the latch that would unlock the balcony. Quentin followed Elsa's gaze just as the balcony door opened. Elsa froze when Quentin's eyes widened and he drew his sword, moving protectively in front of Elsa. Jack just smiled mischievously.

"Jack would be me."

* * *

Quentin couldn't believe his eyes. There was no one on the balcony before, but now there was this strange boy in the Queens room. Elsa hadn't said anything, so Quentin had a feeling that she didn't know him. His mind raced with what to do. They hadn't had any intruders in the castle since last summer. Quentin would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit afraid.

"Not another step!" Quentin yelled when the boy took a step forward. He was intimidating. There was this air of confidence surrounding the strange boy. He had crystal blue eyes and frosty white hair. Elsa was the only person who Quentin knew that had eyes like his.

"Do you want to explain, or should I?" Quentin was confused by the question, but then he realized that it wasn't for him. Elsa sighed. Quentin watched her from the corner of his eye. She did know the boy in front of them. She finally turned her blue eyes to Quentin. They were full of exhaustion and if he was correct, a bit of sorry.

"Take a seat General. I've got some explaining to do."

* * *

Elsa never thought that in her life she would have to explain to someone why she knew someone. This situation normally wouldn't happen in anyone's life. Just hers. It just had to be hers. Why couldn't she just have one day to relax? General Quentin had sheathed his sword, but kept his hand hovering nearby. He didn't sit down like Elsa had requested. Jack however, pulled a chair around and sat on it backwards, his arms resting on the back.

"General Quentin this is Jack Frost, Jack this is General Quentin." Elsa took a deep breath to see how either of them would react to the simple statement. Jack smiled, and held out his hand, but by the scowl on Quentins face Elsa had a feeling he wouldn't take it. When he didn't, Jack just shrugged and retracted his hand. Elsa wanted to scold Quentin and force them to be friends, but that wasn't the way to go about this. You shouldn't force anyone to do something they didn't want to do. "Anyway, Jack is my friend. He reached out to me one night and shared with me a secret."

"Just in case you were wondering I have no problems with you sharing that secret." Jack interrupted with a grin. When Elsa glared at him, all he did was shrug and continue to smile. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Quentin's hand rest on the hilt of his sword. Elsa continued, hoping that the more she revealed the more the tension in the room would disperse.

"Continuing on. Jack revealed to me that he has the same power as me." Again, Elsa watched for his expression. While his face was still steely and scowling, his eyes clouded with surprise and confusion. "From then on we've been conversing with each other and he's helping me with a….a problem that I have." Elsa's gaze went to the floor as she remembered the weight bearing on her shoulders. She needed to find a partner, someone she could give her heart to. This alone would save her from herself, and save her kingdom from another outbreak of magic.

"Your Highness, with all due respect this man, no not even a man, this child may be part of a plot to assassinate you. What if he's with those who tried to take over the kingdom last year? Prince Hans, although he's back in his own country could still be a possible treat!" General Quentin's voice rose with each word. Elsa felt attacked, although most of his anger was directed at Jack, who didn't deserve it. "I beg of you to remove him from this castle, even better your life." Finally defending herself, Elsa clenched her teeth and boomed,

"Why do you get to choose who I let into my life?! You do _not_ get to chose my friends for me, and you do not get to chose my enemies. You are the General of my guard, and I value your opinion. That does not mean that your opinion is needed in every aspect of my life. Jack is a valuable friend of mine and he's the only person in this damned world I can relate to!" Elsa's voice broke at the end of her yelling. She closed her eyes, feeling the burning of her throat. When she spoke again her voice was hoarse. "General Quentin your presence is no longer needed at this moment. Please see to those under you jurisdiction."

Quentin galred at Jack, then bowed low, keeping his eyes to the ground. "Of course your Majesty. Please forgive my harsh words." Whether he meant it or not, he straightened and stalked out of the room. Elsa swallowed, cringing at the pain. Not only the pain in her throat, but the pain of understanding that she might have broken any chance of her and Quentin becoming friends.

* * *

Jack watched with caution as Quentin left the room. While he could be mild and calm at times, he sure did have a temper. Jack had been about ready to knock his lights out, but Elsa had beat him too it. Elsa said nothing after Quentin left. Jack watched her with worry. It had sounded like she had strained her voice. She had been through a lot through the past couple of days. He had lost track of the days lately; now he didn't know what today's date was.

"Jack?" At the sound of his name, Jack blinked back to attention. Elsa was watching him with the same worry he was sure that was in his eyes. Clearing her throat, Elsa continued. "I'm sorry for the things that he's said. Maybe if I had explained it in a different way then we wouldn't be in this mess. While I know that I under explained it, I didn't feel like Quentin needed to know every little detail." Elsa shut her eyes again, probably by the pain in her throat. Her voice was definitely hoarse.

"I'm not bothered by it. The only thing that hurts worse than words is being forgotten and ignored." Jack scowled at his own words. It sounded like he was pitying himself and wanted everyone else to feel the same. The very thought made Jack irritated. He wasn't a weak boy who only sorrowed for himself. Despite Quentin's blatant words, Jack was in fact a man. He had seen more than Quentin had in his entire life.

"About that, how did Quentin see you? When you were in the room before he wasn't able to spot you. Although, I think he had a suspicion that someone was there, but he couldn't see them."

"I was wondering about that too, but we can continue this conversation any longer. If you keep talking then you'll probably lose your voice. As you being Arendale's precious queen I don't think that you would get very much done." Jack laughed, and he saw a quiet smile pass her face. His heart warmed; he loved making people smile. It was proof that he could change even the coldest of hearts.

* * *

 **:D I plan on using Quentin for more events in the future. Be prepared.**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: TADA! It took me forever, but it's here! I'm so sorry for the all over the place updates** **. It's really hard for me to write when I'm not in the mood. (Just a hint for ya'll, Reviews help me get in the mood. Whether it's constructive criticism or just someone telling me a good job. It really helps boost my want to write. Heck, even insults get me fired up.) I want to give a little special thank you to SecretArtLotus. You helped give me a few idea's for this chapter by voicing your view on the story. XD.**

 **You also may notice that I finally got a picture on the story. IT'S NOT MINE! I will not take credit for anything on it except for the little two words 'IN TIME'. If you know who drew it, please tell me because I'm too lazy to find out for myself.**

* * *

"Jack! Jack! Come on! Let's go before the ice melts!" Sarah bounced around Jack as he pulled on his snowshoes. Her brown eyes shone with anticipation for the day. Jack had promised that before spring came he would take his sister onto the ice. Laughing, Jack shoved his left foot into his boot and stood up.

"Calm down little monkey. We've still got to get ourselves some lunch." Jack exited his room and made his way to the small kitchen where his mother was preparing sandwiches for the two of them. Sarah followed him eagerly. "Is there anything that I can help you with?" His mother turned, shaking her head. In her hands were two sandwiches wrapped in brown paper.

"Just make sure the two of you are careful. It is a bit warmer today than usual."

"Don't worry mom! Jack'll protect me." Sarah grinned, standing up on her tiptoes and kissing mom on the cheek. Then she took one of the sandwiches and raced out the door. Jack took a bit more time. His mother looked up at him with worry in her blue eyes. Jack took her hands and squeezed them reassuringly.

"I'll keep her safe. Besides, the ice isn't supposed to melt until next month." His mother sighed, and pulled him into a hug. Jack was three inches taller than her, and she felt small in his arms.

"I know. I just can't help but worry. That's what mothers do." She pulled away, patting Jack on the cheek. "Run along now. If you keep your sister waiting any longer she's probably going to set off on her own." Jack laughed, knowing full well that's what his sister would do. Taking the sandwich, Jack raced out the door following Sarah.

Before he could step out the door, the world faded into black. Jack looked all around, but he couldn't see Sarah, the house, or his mother anymore. He tried calling but his voice seemed to be stuck in his throat. Then a hazy scene appeared before Jack. He watched as himself and Sarah skated around the ice. At least he thought it was himself. The boy before him had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Jack!" Sarah's voice suddenly rang out across the clearing. She sounded fearful and scared. The other Jack stopped, looking for his sister. Jack watched his own eyes widen as he spotted the large crack under his sister's feet. He knelt down, taking off his ice skates.

"It's okay, it's okay. Don't look down, just look at me." The other Jack looked up, meeting his sister's eyes. Jack watched from the sides, unable to talk, unable to move.

"Jack, I'm scared!" Sarah looked down at the ice, whimpering at the cracks. They threatened to break, and the cold icy water would surely kill her. The cracks widened, causing the brown eyed Jack to look down.

"I know, I know." He took a step forward, and the ice started to crack under his own feet. "But your going to be alright." He looked up, grinning as if to reassure her. He glanced down for a second, then looked back up at her. "Your not going to fall in. Uh… were going to have a little fun instead!" He opened his arms wide, trying to make it seem alright.

"No were not!" The ice cracked some more as Sarah's terrified voice rang out in the clearing. The other Jack feigned hurt.

"Would I trick you?" Sarah's answer came immediately

"Yes you always play tricks! Jack took another step forward. The ice cracked a little wider.

"Woah, well not-not-not this time. I promise, I promise your going to be…. Your going to be fine." Sarah tore her eyes away from the ice, finally looking at her brother. "You just have to believe in me." Jack knew the rest of the story. He didn't want to watch it play before his eyes. Frantically he tried to move, tried to shout, tried to do anything, but he just wouldn't move. Jack shut his eyes, trying to block out the words he was saying.

It wasn't going to be fine. It wasn't going to be alright. Sarah would make it out, but he would be trapped. Trapped under the ice and trapped in time.

* * *

Elsa cleared her throat for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Her voice was definitely hoarse, and she was having a hard time with it. She wasn't used to having to repeat herself due to the roughness of her speech. At the moment she was preparing for a hunt in the woods. The wolf population had grown, and the sheep belonging to the outside farms were disappearing. Complaints had piled up, so Elsa had to take the time to hunt them.

Elsa had a pit of nervousness in her stomach. She had never gone on a wolf hunt before, but she was determined to take part in this one. It was part of the queen's duty. Her only worry was, General Quentin was also coming. She couldn't avoid it, because he was the general of her guard. She still hadn't made up with him since that morning.

"Your highness." Elsa jumped when she heard Quentin's voice behind her. She turned to face him, adjusting her riding gloves. He didn't meet her eyes, and she could almost see the stubbornness radiating off of him. This made her clench her teeth. He wasn't going to apologize. That was fine with her, she could wait.

"Yes?"

"These are the men who will be traveling with us. It will be a one night trip as per instruction. We will be ready to head out in ten minutes." Elsa gave a nod, and Quentin sped off. Elsa wanted to head down to the stables, but she had a small matter of business to attend to. Walking back to her personal chambers, Elsa opened the door quietly, then slipped inside.

She held in a giggle at the sight before her. Jack was lying lazily on the window bench, fast asleep. Elsa had to attend to her duties, so she had left Jack in her room. Tip toeing over, Elsa arrived at his side. His frosty white hair seemed transparent in the sun. His eyebrows were drawn together, and he wasn't smiling. Was he having a nightmare? Elsa reached out to brush the hair away from his eyes, but she stopped herself.

"Jack. Jack, wake up." Elsa gently shook his shoulder. She figured Jack would want to come along on their hunt. Especially since Quentin was coming. She knew that Jack didn't trust him as fast as he could freeze him. He still wasn't waking up. "Jack! If you don't wake up I'll make your afternoon cold!"

Jack's eyes flashed open, just as Elsa felt something cold race up her fingers where she was touching Jack. He shot up, "Sar-", and knocked heads with Elsa. Both of them retreated, holding their heads. "Ow, ow ow ow ow." Jack hissed. Elsa was able to hold in her hisses of pain, but she was more focused on her fingers. A thin layer of frost coated each finger up to her knuckles. "Sorry, you startled me."

"Jack." Elsa's voice was curt. He looked up at her, still rubbing the soon to be bruise on his head. Elsa shakily held up her fingers, the frost glinting in the afternoon sun. "How, or what, is this?"

"Ah, that's a self defense reflex. It happens when my body, or I, lose control over my powers. It's the same with you, but I think that yours is a bit more complex and complicated. It should disappear if you get warm enough. When you live for over three hundred years you learn these things." Jack cringed, wishing that he could shove the last words back into his mouth.

"Your over three hundred years old?! You don't look a day over age eighteen!" Elsa rubbed her hand, hoping to put warmth into it. She gaped at Jack, wondering what his deal was. How could he be over three hundred years old, but still look young? Heck, even live?

"Seventeen actually." Jack stood up from the window bench making his way over to her. "Let me help." Jack reached for her hand.

"No, it's alrigh-" Elsa flinched at the coldhands that took hers. "Cold!" Jack laughed, pulling his hands away.

"I always forget." He laughed, but Elsa could see the tiny spark of pain in his eyes. Jack had touched her before, but Elsa never realized how cold his hands were until then. Elsa wondered if her own touch was cold to people. She finally stood, pulling her riding gloves back on. She hoped the insulation would melt the frost.

"I just wanted to inform you that I'm leaving soon. We're going on a wolf hunt, due the sheep disappearing. If you wanted to come along, your welcome too." Another question came to mind, but Elsa hesitated. She didn't know if it would set him off or not.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. I can teach you some tricks if you would like." Elsa turned to him, a smirk on her face.

"And what kind of tricks would those be? How to have a snowball fight with a wolf?" Jacks eyes lit up, regaining his mischievous sparkle.

"Don't give me any ideas snowflake." Elsa froze, her ears catching onto the nickname.

" _See these gloves match your hair. Conceal, don't feel. Right my little snowflake?"_

Elsa shook the memory away, forcing a smile. She rolled her eyes at Jack.

"Remember, this is important, not a play date." Jack grinned, showing off perfect white teeth. Elsa wondered why she hadn't noticed them before.

"Trust me, everything with me is a game." He waggled his eyebrows, causing Elsa to giggle. She started to leave the room, Jack following afterwards.

"And what kind of games would those be?" Elsa kept her voice quiet, knowing that most people couldn't see Jack. It would be trouble if people thought their Queen was crazy, if they didn't think it already.

"Well, snowball fights are my specialty. I can also play hide and seek very well. Oh! How about people suddenly slipping on patches of ice?" Elsa fought her giggles. Although Jack could be kind, he could also be a bit devilish. "I can also play hopscotch." The mischievousness in his voice was replaced with quiet seriousness.

Elsa looked up at him, but he was staring straight ahead, a haze over his eyes. Almost like he was remembering something. Elsa didn't want to pry. She had a feeling that he would tell her when he was ready. The least she could do was offer some comfort. Slowly, and regretting every inch, Elsa's hand reached for Jacks.

"ELSA!" Elsa almost tumbled over by the weight that suddenly crashed into her. Frantically looking down, Elsa was met with the excited, glittering blue eyes of here sister. "When you get back from the Wolf Hunt I have something very important to tell you. Just thought I'd let you know!" Anna detached herself from her sister and skipped down the hall, leaving Elsa in a confused daze.

Why couldn't she just tell her now? Jack, chuckled earning a slight glare from Elsa. "Don't be mad, I just found it cute." The slight word caused Elsa's cheeks to burn. It had been a long time since anyone called her cute. Even Anna didn't say it anymore. Elsa stalked off, leaving Jack behind. He picked up his pace to catch up to her. "What? Frost got your tongue?"

"Shut up bunny boy." Jack stumbled in his step.

"Bunny boy? Don't you have a better nickname for me snowflake?" Hearing the nickname again almost made Elsa freeze again.

"Fine, I won't call you bunny boy. Just don't call me snowflake." Finally they made it outside, and Elsa stopped talking. Jack walked beside her, and as Elsa looked down, she noticed for the first time that Jack's feet were bare. _Odd._ Elsa reached Quentin, who briefly glanced at Jack, then stared just above Elsa's left shoulder.

"We are ready to embark." Elsa nodded, then mounted her saddled horse. Jack decided to show off and shot up into the sky, leaving Quentin bewildered. He shook it off after a few seconds, mounting his own horse. The other guards followed, taking up position. Elsa was in the middle, for protection purposes.

The nervousness that had been quelled by talking to Jack returned to Elsa's stomach. She hoped that she wouldn't mess up. More importantly Elsa hoped that everyone would return home safely. The last hunt she remembered, her father had come home with two less men then what he had started with. Elsa hoped that today would go smoothly. It was then that Elsa felt a cold hand on hers. She had closed her eyes, and when she opened them, Jack gave her a wink. He squeezed her hand, and her fear was washed away again.

Elsa turned to the guard in the front, who was also an expert tracker. "Let's go."

* * *

 **EEK! I kinda can't wait to share with you Anna's secret! I need to quickly write the wolf hunt so you can all figure out.**

 **Also, the nickname _Snowflake_ was given to Elsa by who? Just a little question I wanna ask. I hope it's easy to figure out. :D**

 **If anyone has questions about the story I would be happy to answer them.**


	17. Chapter 16

_**A/N: HIAH! CHAPTER UPDATE! Can anyone answer my question to why I'm a weirdo?**_

* * *

Minutes after they left Elsa had managed to relax. She had often roamed the forest as a small child, and she was familiar with the surroundings. At least, before she was locked away. There were still patches of snow, but it was melting away with spring approaching. Elsa glanced at Jack, who was a couple of feet ahead of them. At the moment he was lying upside down on the tree branch. Elsa rolled her eyes at him, but she was smiling. He was doing a wonderful job of keeping her calm.

"There!" Elsa jumped by the trackers sudden outburst. He dismounted, and Elsa came closer. He brushed some ferns away, grinning triumphantly at the wolf tracks that appeared. The trackers name was Neil, and he had been serving in the castle for six years. His talents were extraordinary, and Elsa appreciated him. "The tracks are fresh, so the wolves can't be far off. Shall we continue, your Highness?"

Elsa nodded, and Neil mounted his horse again. He led the group, muttering his findings to himself. Quentin brought his horse up next to Elsa, and she glanced his way. His eyebrows were creased in concentration. He looked up at Elsa, opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but then shut it. Elsa looked back at Neil, wondering if he had found anything else. Then he held up his hand. They all stopped and Elsa examined the sight before her.

There were six wolves that she could see. An average pack was about seven, but sometimes they could go up to fifteen. Neil nudged his horse to the side so that Elsa could give orders. In order not to startle the wolves, Elsa used the signals that every guard was trained to use. She clasped her hands together telling them they needed to stay in a group. If another person needed assistance they were to give it. The others nodded. Elsa looked at each guard in the had families, people who cared about them. She couldn't lose any one of them.

Jack was sitting in the tree, one eye on the group and one eye on the wolves. He caught her eye and gave her an award winning smile. It brought tears to her eyes. Jack was risking so much just for her; to help her feel comfortable. He was honestly a life saver.

Elsa held up her hand. Crossbows were lifted up and swords were unsheathed. As soon as Elsa closed her fingers into a fist, they sprang into action. The crossbow bolts hit their marks and three wolves went down with a howl. The other three guards brought their swords down to slice at the wolves. Elsa brought her own crossbow up to shoot at a wolf that had jumped on a horses back.

"A little to the left." Her hands were suddenly covered by Jack's as he adjusted the crossbow. She stole a glance at him to see that his eyes were emotionless. Then she pulled her attention back to the battle and pulled the trigger. The bolt whizzed through the air and hit its mark. The bolt had managed to go right through the brain, killing the wolf instantly.

There were howls as the final two wolves ran off. Elsa surveyed the damage before her. Four wolves were lying on the ground, their blood seeping in the wet earth. One guard was holding a bleeding arm but he looked alright. The others were collecting their crossbow bolts and cleaning their swords. Neil was skinning the wolves while humming merily to himself.

She finally relaxed. This time it had gone extraordinarily well.

* * *

Elsa held a small smile on her lips for the rest of the day. Jack was a bit perplexed on why. One of the guards had been injured and she had basically seen a small blood bath. Maybe she had seen worse before. Jack pushed the thoughts away and decided to just smile. It was the first time since they left that Elsa had been a little bit happy. He was glad that she was feeling better.

However, Jack was worried about someone whose eyes were boring into the back of his head. Quentin had been non-stop staring at him since they killed the wolves. Jack had noticed his eyes on him when he helped Elsa adjust the crossbow. Quentin had killed two wolves all on his own. To be honest, Quentin intimidated him. Jack didn't understand why.

Jack flew to another tree so that he could stay ahead of the group. To be honest, he was having fun. It had been awhile since he had been able to just fly through the trees. This time though, he had people who could see him be a dork. Jack looked back down at Elsa to find her staring up at him. She quickly looked away, and Jack laughed. The little snowflake had been caught.  
At the mention of the nickname, Jack's laughter ceased. Jack didn't understand. Elsa looked so pained when he called her snowflake. Why? He knew that it had something to do with her past. He always saw a regretful look in her eyes when she thought about it. He'd have to come up with a new nickname fast.

Again, eyes were on Jack, but this time he knew that they weren't Elsa's. They were cold, questioning, and hateful. Quentin was glaring at him. _Jealous much?_ Jack thought. He sometimes wondered if Quentin wanted to be more than Elsa's friend. Jack frowned, but shrugged his shoulders. It was only his business if Elsa made it his business. It wasn't anything that he needed to stick his nose in.

Then again…. He loved sticking his nose into other people's business. Jack slowly descended until he was walking along with Quentin's huge black stallion. They were in a slow walk just in case they saw more wolves. The tracker was sure that there were more.

"Hello General WhatsYourName!" Jack knew his name, but he was poking fun at the stone faced General. All he received was a glare. Quentin continued to stare ahead. Jack decided to take it to the next level. He started poking him continuously in the leg. "Come on! If your going to see me might as well tell me your name."

"Quit it." General Quentin whispered harshly. One of the guards in front of Quentin glanced back to question his superior. Jack watched the General try to come up with an excuse. His face held the tiniest bit of embarrassment of being heard. Finally Quentin looked up at the sky, seeing his opportunity.

"Queen Elsa." He yelled. Jumping a little, Elsa halted her horse and whole party followed. She half turned in her saddle to stare back at her General. Her eyes were wide with surprise as she tried to take control of her emotions.

"Yes?" She prompted. Jack watched from the dirt covered forest floor. He longed for some snow to dig his feet into.

"It's getting late. We should probably make camp for the night." Jack tilted his head in curiosity. No one told him this was going to be an overnight trip. Must have slipped Elsa's mind when she came in to wake him up. Elsa seemed to think about to proposition for a moment before nodding.

"That sounds like a good idea." She turned to the tracker. "Neil, you're the expert here. Where's the best place to set up camp?" Jack watched the trackers expression for a moment. He was thinking, but he was also excited.

"Probably a little rock outcropping that will shield our heads. I know where it is! If you will allow me to take the lead your Majesty." He tried his best to bow on a horse, which looked a bit awkward. Elsa laughed at his efforts and nodded. She was in an excellent mood, considering how their morning went. Neil brought his horse to a trot as he took control of the group.

Now that the pace had sped up, Jack could no longer bug his fellow travel buddy. He could tell that Quentin was enjoying the lack of constant annoyance. Jack would have to wait until they got to camp, because when they did, Quentin would have a lot more to worry about.

* * *

They arrived at the outcropping that Neil had described in a matter of minutes. Jack grinned; his moment had arrived. As soon as Quentin dismounted his horse, Jack was there, hand full of cold snow. Before the General could react, Jack poured it all down his left boot. Then Jack jumped away, expecting cursing and a reaction.

None came.

The General calmly hid behind his horse while he pulled his boot off and dumped out all snow. Then he put the boot back on, continuing to pull off his saddle bag. Jack scowled. What a party pooper. This General was lame! No fun at all! Jack went back up to his tree to think of a new plan. He snapped his fingers when he thought of one, a smirk coming to his lips.

A little while later, Jack was hiding in the bushes, waiting for Quentin to pass by. To his luck, the General was holding some firewood and coming close by. He wasn't paying attention to his feet and where he was walking. At the last possible moment, Jack put some ice right where the General was going to step.

He was going to slip!

Not?

Jack watched as the General kept his foot perfectly balanced on the ice and he walked away. Ooooooo. This guy was good. Jack would have to pull out his eviler tricks. First, he would have to figure out what made the General tick. Then Jack would be able to use the master annoyance skills.

Jack initiated his 'ninja skills' as he followed Quentin around camp. He tried to watch everything Quentin was doing. As he did so, Jack noticed that Quentin always had one eye on Elsa. She was currently having help with setting up her tent. Elsa kept insisting that she could do it by herself, but Neil helped her no matter how much she protested. Right away Jack could tell that Elsa and Neil were close. He guessed the Neil was like and uncle to her or something of the sort.

That's when Jack understood. He wouldn't get anywhere if he just annoyed Quentin. He would have to be around Elsa to get under the guys skin. By that point Jack was positive that Quentin was obsessed with Elsa. He was just trying to decide if it was a creepy obsession. More or less, Jack was ecstatic that he found out what helped Quentin tick.

Grinning ear to ear, Jack hopped on over to Elsa and started to whisper in her ear. She flinched away at first, which bruised Jack's ego a bit, but then she let him say what he wanted to say.

"Can you smile? Like I'm saying something funny?" Elsa was obviously confused, but then a curious smile crept onto her face. She checked on Neil, who was busy setting up the tent.

"Why?" Her eyes sparkled, and for a moment, Jack was transfixed on them. Then he startled back into reality.

"I'll tell you later. Just play along with what I ask you to do." At his words her smile was wiped off her face as she scowled at him. Jack gave in, rolling his eyes. No trust. None at all. "I'm playing a prank, trying to get General Quentin to loosen up. Maybe apologize."

"Tada!" Jack jumped at the victory cry of Neil. He had straightened up and was grinning at Elsa. "Tents all set up your Majesty!"

"I was just about to help you Neil, but I guess you had it covered." Jack turned to the gruff voice that had appeared out of nowhere. General Quentin had taken the bait and was sending a glare at Jack. He smirked innocently. Jack felt a minimal amount of remorse by lying to Elsa just to get what he wanted, but now that he thought about it. Quentin may just apologize to get on good terms with Elsa if Jack pushed him far enough.

The game had just barely begun.

Jack started with the small things. Just the little thorns of annoyance to start off. He would occasionally whisper nonsense into Elsa ear and she roll her eyes but smile. Just as he asked her to. Then he would poke Elsa in the arm, giving her a little of annoyance that rubbed off onto Quentin. Next he would surprise Elsa with a random snowball to the back of the head. That seemed to get to Quentin the most.

 _Be patient General. That was just the warm up._ Jack decided it was time to go onto the next stage. It had finally gotten hard to see and everyone was sitting around the campfire eating their own meals. Bread, cheese, and fruit. He was sitting behind Elsa and he sat up and wrapped his arms around her neck, hugging her from behind. Almost instantly, he felt Quentin's gaze pierce into his soul.

"Elsa are you going to share, or just let me starve?" Ignoring Quentin, he focused on Elsa. Immediately he realized he had gone too far. Her expression made him release her right away, just as he felt the beginnings of ice form on his fingers. "Sorry, I wasn't serious. Just breathe."

The look on her face had been one of absolute terror.

"I'm going to retire for the night." Her voice was strangled, as if her throat had closed up on her. Her face was paler that it had been before and she looked a bit sick.

"Are you alright?" Quentin spoke up and all she could do was nod. Then she stumbled away into the dark towards the tent. Everyone watched her and they could see the tent light up as an oil lamp was lighted inside. Jack felt sick. He _knew_ that she wasn't comfortable with being touched or touching someone else. He had known by watching her mannerisms.

Yet he had crossed her boundaries.

"I'll be back." Jack watched General Quentin stand and take a few steps toward him.

"Don't go to far." Neil warned, but his eyes were trained on a map laid out on his lap. Quentin nodded and continued the rest of the way. Under his breath he hissed, "Follow me. We have something to discuss." Jack nodded and followed the taller man into the forest.

The two weren't aware of the yellow eyes that watched them.

* * *

 ** _I wasn't intending to split this into two parts... but as you can see I did! I LOVE MAKING YOU ALL SUFFER!_**

 ** _Actually no. When I had seen that I hadn't updated in two months (I think?) I got mad at myself. So sorry for the looooonnnnngggg wait. You have every right to yell and scream at me._**


	18. Chapter 17

**_Two chapters? Back to back? Not even withitn a month of each other? Theres my little summer present for everyone._**

* * *

Elsa paced the inside of her tent, watching the ice slowly creep to the tent walls. This was NOT happening. Not here, not now. She tried to calm herself down. It was alright. It had just been Jack. She had already practically held hands with him. He was just teasing. Even as those thoughts swirled inside her mind she couldn't get rid of the cold fear that gripped her heart.

She had seen the ice start to form on his fingers. She had hurt him. That's why he had jumped back so quickly. Elsa's eyes started to ice with tears as she saw the ice start to go up the tent walls. She was losing it again.

If she was going to lose control she didn't want to be around anyone else. There would not be a repeat of last time.

She concentrated on making a small blade of ice. It slowly formed, and Elsa grabbed the hilt. She thrust it into the back flap of her tent and started to cut down. It was sharp enough. As soon as she reached the bottom she slipped through the jagged slit down the middle, and started walking away from the camp.

Hopefully she could calm down enough to get a grip on her terrifying powers.

* * *

Jack followed Quentin numbly through the trees. He was too busy calling himself and idiot to notice that they had walked farther away from the group that they should have. If Jack turned around he wouldn't be able to see the campsite. Jack didn't even notice that Quentin had stopped in front of him. He would have rammed into him if Quentin hadn't whirled around and grabbed a fist full of his shirt.

"OI!" Jack yelped. Quentin tossed him to the ground, but Jack was agile. He managed to land on his hands and springed backwards, landing on his toes. Trying to dispel the rush of adrenaline, Jack glared at Quentin. "What was that for?"

"That was for Queen Elsa. I knew that you would slip up. I'm still not convinced that your not in a conspiracy to assassinate her. However, you managed to convince her that your her friend. While I'm suspicious, I can't go against the Queen." His brown eyes were burning with anger, hate, frustration, Jack couldn't count them all.

"I know I messed up!" Jack yelled. Quentin's expression didn't change. Jack's did. His expression changed from vexation to compunction. "I know."

"You say you know you messed up, but you didn't even try to go after her and apologize." Jack lowered his eyes in guilt and shame. Quentin was right. He didn't even see if she was alright. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see that Quentin was in front of him; the General's eyes were softer, but still stern. "That's something we both could work on. I'm still not sure about you, but you've managed to help her have fun again. So, thank you."

Jack couldn't speak. Quentin was making amends? That didn't make much sense. Quentin outstretched a hand. "I don't think I'm ready to be friends with you, but we can start out as acquaintances." Jack stared at the outstretched hand for a moment, then he broke out into a large grin. He grabbed Quentin's hand and started shaking it rapidly.

"Are you sure we can't be friends? I have some nice little tricks that I only show to my friends…" The words died in Jacks throats as his eyes fixed on the dark animal like figure standing a few feet away. It's yellow eyes glowed in the dark, threatening and menacing.

Jack could only recognize it as one thing. A wolf.

"We are going to have to finish this conversation later. I suggest you draw your sword."

"Wolves." Quentin snarled. He drew his sword and stepped past Jack. He could only guess that Quentin had seen on behind Jack. "Your not going to be able to do much with that stick of yours." Jack rolled his eyes.

"It's a staff, and it chanels my magic energy. I can do plenty." Jack's eyes didn't leave the wolf. That was, until he heard a growl to his left. Jacks eyes flickered over there and he saw two more. "We're surrounded. How many on your side?"

"I can see three, I'm guessing there are two more." Jack laughed.

"How accurate are your guesses?"

"Accurate enough to make some people believe I'm a seer." Jack decided to hold him to his word. The wolves advanced, and Jack could see their foaming mouths and hackled backs. Their pelts were grey and white blended together. Then, the lead wolf pounced, it's snarling mouth open wide and ready to taste blood and skin.

Jack decided not to become their dinner. He pointed his staff at the wolf, filling it's mouth with a block of ice. The sudden weight made the wolf face plant on the ground and it let out a yelp of pain. Jack would have laughed, but the other wolf had pounced as well. He hit it to the side and watched as two more came from the trees.

Behind him Quentin had already killed one wolf with a quick swipe of the sword. But the other two were smarter. He missed one entirely, while he only got in a small cut on the other. They attacked again and Quentin had to move to the side not to get bit. He swung his sword, managing to slash at the underbelly of a wolf. It fell to the ground, bleeding out.

"How are you doing?" Jack yelled as he put up a wall. The two wolves ran into it, and Jack heard a painful crunch.

"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate." Quentin yelled as he stabbed another wolf in the foot. Four more had come after Jack and another two for Quentin. Jack wasn't doing a good job at killing the wolves. He was only holding them back. He watched as the wolf with the ice block in his mouth spit it out. It's teeth were broken and bloody.

A chill suddenly went up Jack's back. He had a feeling someone was here. Someone who was stunned and afraid. Jack quickly made a half circle of ice around himself and whipped around to see who was there. His eyes widened and locked onto the figure watching, half hidden by a tall tree. He also saw the wolf creeping up on her.

"Elsa! Behind you!"

* * *

Elsa had been wandering the woods when she heard howls of pain. She slowly had followed the noise, curious to what it was. She was not expecting to see Jack and Quentin in a battle with eleven wolves. She was frozen to the spot. She just watched as Quentin managed to maneuver around the wolves attacking him. Jack was having a hard time. It was obvious that he didn't want to kill the wolves. When his eyes suddenly met hers the fear resurfaced. He was scared.

"Elsa! Behind you!" She had time to barely register his words while she slowly turned. The wolf had pounced. Elsa brought her hands up and thrust them forward releasing as much of her power as she could. When she opened her eyes the whole world was encased in ice. Relief flooded over her, but was stripped away when she heard Jacks cry of pain.

In his distraction a wolf had managed to latch onto his arm, tearing into his skin. Just as quick as the wolf was on him, he was off. Elsa's eyes widened at the look in Jacks eyes. He was enraged.

"Quentin, forget about the wolves. I just need you to stand as close as possible to me." Elsa could hear his voice from where she was, and it terrified her. Quentin also hearing the tone in his voice, backed up until he was back to back with Jack. Elsa knew immediately that she needed cover herself. She created a box around herself, but her eyes never left the two men.

The wolves were confused, but they all advanced. Jack's hand was clutching his staff until all his knuckles were white. Quentin could hear the staff start to splinter.

"Whatever your planing. Do it now." Quentin whispered. Jack nodded. He jammed his staff into the ground, and closed his eyes. Elsa could see the intense concentration that controlled his whole body. When his eyes opened again, Elsa could the blue fire burning in his eyes. His staff glowed a pale blue light, then chaos happened.

The ground rumbled like they were having an earthquake. Then, like a wave from the ocean, razor sharp spikes shot out of the ground spreading across the clearing. Almost instantly the wolves were impaled, their blood trickling down the sharp steeples of pure ice. None of them moved. The spikes stopped shooting out of the ground once Jack realized the wolves were all dead. Then, the spikes were gone as fast as they came. They seemed to sink back underground.

Elsa released herself from the box and slowly stepped toward the clearing. Jack surveyed his damage, gave a satisfied sigh then swayed. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground.

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **that's all I can really say.**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**Yay! It's here! It took me four years to finish it, but it's finally here!**_

 ** _Also, I'm pretty sure it's happened before, but I wasn't here to see it. This story has reached over 10,000 views! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU TO DEATH. This story has received so much support over the year. (It's been about a year since I've started writing this. I think I missed_** ** _the anniversary) And honestly, I don't think it would have continued without it. Seriously guys, thank you._**

 ** _AND SO I GIVE YOU... CHAPTER 18!_** ** _*round of applause* Also, no ones answered my question back in chapter 16. Oh well, I guess theres no answer! At least, no mortal explanation._**

* * *

Elsa sprinted forward as Jack's body hit the ground. Quentin dropped to the ground next to him, on his knees.

"Dammit Jack." He growled. Elsa finched at the sudden cursing, even though she had used some harsh words herself in the past. She knelt to the ground on the other side of Jack, watching worriedly. Quentin unclasped the cloak around Jacks shoulders and peeled back the collar on his white shirt. With two fingers Quentin felt for a pulse. Elsa bit her lip as tears she didn't even know were there spilled over. Quentin let out a breath of air, looking relieved. "He's alive."

"Thank goodness!" She cried. She wiped at her face, getting rid of the tears that were still coming. Quentin watched her with an expression she couldn't place.

"You really care about him, don't you." Quentin whispered under his breath, trying not to feel defeated. It had been a statement, not a question. Elsa didn't hear him, she was too busy watching the fall and rise of Jack's chest, thankful that he was still breathing. Although she tried to hide it, she was a caring Queen. One that Arendelle needed. "We better carry Jack back to the camp."

"Of course." Quentin was a bit surprised as Elsa started to lift the young man. Quentin jumped in to help her, and between the two of them they were able to get him on his feet. His arms were around each of their necks. As they started to move away Elsa noticed his shepards staff still on the ground. "Hold him for a moment." Quentin took all the weight, which wasn't much. In fact, he could probably carry Jack all by himself.

Elsa reached for the staff and just as she touched it, immense pain rolled over her. It wasn't physical pain. It was emotional. It was a large sense of loneliness. It passed quickly, and she picked up the staff. She was in a state of shock. It was like her own feelings were reflected back to her. Shaking it away she ran back to Quentin. She lifted Jack's arm over her head once again and they trekked back to the camp.

They didn't have to go far, because the soldiers met them halfway. Neil rushed to the front of the group, but froze. Elsa followed his gaze. They were all staring at Jack. They could all see him. Neil finally peeled his eyes away from Jack and met Elsa's eyes.

"What happened your Highness?" Elsa opened her mouth to speak, but Quentin spoke for her.

"I noticed that Queen Elsa had escaped through the back of her tent. She didn't look so well earlier so I wondered if she was feeling alright. When I found her she explained to me that she heard howling and cries of pain. Sure enough, we found this young man being attacked by wolves. We jumped in and saved him."

"That extraordinary! How lucky that you made it out alive! You must explain it to me in better detail later General Quentin!" Elsa could immediately tell that Neil didn't buy their story. The rest of the soldiers looked convinced, but Neils enthusiasm was forced. She was definitely in trouble. One of the guards moved to take Jack from Elsa, but she shook her head. Elsa and Quentin were the only ones who knew Jack had the powers of winter. If he set them off, then more trouble would be directed their way.

Now accompanied by the guards, they quickly got back to the camp. With no hesitation, Elsa headed for her tent. Neil made a strangled sound and Elsa turned to him. His eyes were wide in disbelief.

"You- you- can't possibly- he's a stranger!" Elsa bit her lip. She didn't want to explain. She didn't have time to explain. She needed to take care of Jack. His arm was still torn and bleeding. What if he got a disease from the wolves? What if his hand was broken? What if- Elsa jumped when she warm breath tickling her ear.

"I'll take care of this. You take care of Jack." It was Quentin. He pulled Jack's right hand out from behind his head, leaving it limp against Jack's side. Quentin eased the weight onto Elsa, making sure that she could take it. Elsa stumbled into her tent, leaving Quentin and Neil outside.

Once inside she attempted to lay Jack on the cot set up for her. It was harder than she expected. After multiple attemps she finally got him on the cot. Breathing heavily from the exercise, Elsa knelt down to get a closer look. All she could make out was the torn fabric of his shirt. Elsa grabbed the oil lamp that had been lit earlier. Sometime during the night it had blown out. Relighting the lamp, she held it close to his exposed skin.

A huge bite mark was illuminated. Ruby red blood oozed from the wound staining Jack's skin and the fabric of his shirt. There was a small yellow stained tooth embedded into his skin. Elsa's stomach twisted at the sight, making her turn away. It was worse than she thought. With shaking hands, Elsa reached for her saddle bag, opening it and searching for the bandages. How did she let this happen? It was because of her; she had distracted him. Now he was injured and in pain.

"Why are you crying?" It was a soft whisper, laced with pain, but Elsa knew the voice. She slowly turned to Jack. His brilliant blue eyes were open, his expression soft. Elsa didn't bother wiping away the tears that had traveled down her cheeks.

"Why do you think? What were you thinking? Why were you even out there with Quentin?" Her voice started to rise. "Why didn't you guys call for help? Why did you decide to take them on by yourself? Why did you get distracted and let yourself get hurt? Why do I know nothing about you, where you came from, how you got here, or how you're still the same age from when I was a child?!"

"Whoah. Calm down there snowflake." Jack tried to sit up, while Elsa's eyes narrowed into slits. Her tears, now mixed with fury continued to flow.

"Don't. Call. Me. Snowflake. Jack." He nodded, a small smile on his face. She got rid of the excess tears, starting to calm down. Jack was awake, and it didn't look like he was in mortal danger. She was fine, Jack was fine, everything was fine. He shifted on the cot, wincing. Elsa glared at his arm, as if her gaze could magically heal it. Jack followed her gaze and let out a low whistle.

"That's why my arm hurts so much. The wolf sure did it's damage." Jack's fingers closed around the small tooth and he yanked it out, hissing in pain. Elsa suddenly felt like dinner was going to make a reappearance. Fresh blood inched its way out of the wound, and Elsa grabbed the bandages she was looking for earlier. She grabbed Jack's arm and tried to wrap the bandages over the wound, but Jacks hand stopped her. "We got to clean my arm first."

"Oh. Right." Elsa slowly stood, her cheeks glowing red with embarrassment. She didn't have any medical experience. She hardly knew what she had been doing with the bandages. She moved to the tent opening and peeked outside. Quentin and Neil were five feet away speaking in low whispers. Quentin looked calm, while Neil was the complete opposite. He was visibly upset, and even looked a bit frustrated. His pale brown eyes flickered over to where Elsa was, and caught her gaze.

"Is there anything you need, your Highness?" He forced a smile onto his face.

"A bucket of water and a rag." Elsa didn't have the heart to say please. She turned back to Jack to find him staring at her, his face blank. A tint of red dusted her cheeks as she stared back. His bright blue eyes were devoid of mischief, and instead replaced with concern.

"Are you alright?" Elsa almost laughed at the question that escaped his lips. He was asking her if she was alright, when she had just blown up at him not even a minute ago. She wasn't alright. Her life was a mess. She could never catch up on her work at the castle. What Grand Pabbie said was always on her mind; it didn't matter if it was in the back or the front. Her sister had something to tell her when she got back, and it could be anything knowing Anna. Quentin wasn't talking to her. Jack and Quentin had just gotten attacked by wolves. Jack's arm was torn to shreds. The whole entourage Elsa had taken with her could see Jack, even though they couldn't before. Neil was suspicious of something, although she didn't know what. She didn't have a clue to what was happening with her powers, and to top it all off she knew nothing about Jack, who she considered to be her best friend. Yeah, she was fine!

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." Elsa tried to rub the exhaustion from her eyes. Jack smiled weakly and moved into a sitting position. Then he scooted over, and patted the spot next to him. Elsa's tired feet sludged over and she sat down heavily. She stole another glance at Jack's arm, which was bleeding profusely. He was holding it over the side of the cot, letting the blood run down his arm and drip from him fingers. She looked away, trying to calm her queasy stomach. This was all just a big giant hole. She just managed to dig herself deeper and deeper each time.

"Queen Elsa? I brought the water." Elsa jumped up, coming to the mouth of the tent. Quentin was waiting outside, while Neil was talking with the soldiers. She held open the tent flap and Quentin walked in, carrying a wooden bucket of water. Jack smiled when he saw the General.

"Hello General What'syourname! Nice of you to drop by for a visit." Quentin ignored him, placing the bucket down near Jack's left arm. He placed a rag at the edge of the bucket then started to leave. Elsa stopped him at the entrance.

"What did you tell Neil, and what is he telling the Guards?" Quentin made eye contact with her, keeping his voice low.

"I explained to Neil that you would talk to him later. For now, he needed to be quiet about this and pretend that Jack doesn't exist. I didn't know what else to do." Elsa glanced at Jack, who looked very confused. "He's telling the guards that they need to pretend that Jack doesn't exist and that they can't tell anyone about what happened."

"Thank you." Quentin bowed and exited the tent. Elsa stood there for a few more seconds, her eyes on the floor. She asks for her life to be normal for a day and it blows up in her face.

"Are you going to fix me up or do I have to do it myself?" Jack's joking voice startled Elsa out of her thoughts. She turned back to him scowling at the twinkle in his eyes. She was almost tempted to force him to do it himself, but her compassion won out in the end. Yet again her knees hit the ground as she knelt in front of him, bringing the oil lamp closer so she could see. Shadows danced around the tent as she dipped the cloth in the water, wringing it out so it would be damp.

She cleaned his arm in silence, occasionally wincing at Jack's hisses of pain. In return Jack would just smile and motion for her to go on. She surveyed the damage. It didn't look like his arm was broken. The wolf's teeth had gone far into the flesh, but not far enough to reach the bone. It looked raw and blood oozed from the wound, but not as much as before. As soon as his arm was clean she grabbed the bandages and started wrapping them around his arm. When she was finished, she held it up to the light to admire her handiwork.

"Why don't you trust me?" The question that had been in the back of her mind slipped through her lips before she knew she was going to say them. Jack looked up at her quickly, his blue eyes latching onto hers.

"I do!" His answer was immediate, but yet, Elsa didn't trust it.

"Then why don't I know anything? Where did you go those three days? You told be nothing about your trip? How old are you exactly? You told me you were eighteen, but then you said you were over three hundred years old. If your that old, how are you still alive. Why don't you know your past? Why didn't you tell me about it?" All of the questions she had been asking silently in her mind tumbled from her mouth. She couldn't stop them. It had come to the point that it was impossible to. She had to know.

"You don't know anything, because you never asked. Not bluntly. And if I don't get asked bluntly I find a way around the question. If you want to know, I'll tell you everything." He patted the spot next to him and Elsa sat down. Her heart and mind raced. He was going to tell her everything. Just like that. Jack leaned in close, his eyes never leaving hers. His voice was a whisper. "But not here. Back at the castle. When we're not in a tent, and where others can't listen in." His eyes shifted over to the tent entrance. Elsa looked over as well, and Jack laughed softly. "There's no one there. But there could have been."

"You promise?" She was whispering as well.

"Pinky promise." He held up his hand, pinky outstretched. Elsa giggled, wrapping hers around his. She wasn't scared. There was no fear in touching him. Not like last time. Jack yawned, reminding Elsa of how late it must have been.

"We should get some sleep. You take the cot, I'll sleep on the ground." She started to get up, but Jack caught her wrist.

"Your the Queen, I can't let you sleep on the ground." Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Your injured. I'm not. Take the cot."

"Doesn't matter. You'll be cold. Besides I'm a gentleman. Ladies get the cot." He grinned. Elsa rolled her eyes. She was not going to play this game.

"I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, order you to sleep on the cot." Elsa smiled triumphantly, while Jack faltered. His face scrunched up in thought. His eyes lit up as he smiled evilly at Elsa.

"I'm not a citizen. Your orders take no effect on me."

"Jack!" Elsa growled. "Take the cot!" Jack rolled his eyes, getting up. Grabbing his staff, he went and sat on the ground. Elsa bit her lip. "Fine. If your going to be that way." Turning around so her back was to him, she laid down. She wasn't going to waste the rest of the night arguing with him. It was too childish.

"Goodnight Snow Queen." Elsa rolled over, so that she could see Jack. He was sitting with his legs crossed, staff resting on his knees. She smiled. He had finally found a nickname that didn't infuriate her and bring up bad memories. It fit her.

"Goodnight Frost."

* * *

 ** _I'm hitting myself in the head over and over. I suck at coming up with nicknames._**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 has arrived. WE'RE ONE CHAPTER AWAY FROM 20! YAY! Halfway done!**

* * *

As soon as Elsa could see the castle in her view, her gut told her she needed to keep a close eye on Jack. It's not like she was expecting him to fly away… she was totally expecting that. He had avoided questions before, but this time had to be different. He had _promised_ that he would tell her. It came to mind that Anna had something to tell her as well, but her sister would have to wait. Usually Anna would be a priority, but Elsa wanted, no, _needed_ to know what was going on with Jack.

She spurred her horse onward, racing towards the castle. The soldiers behind her eventually caught up. Neil kept glancing Elsa's way. It had slipped her mind that she was supposed to explain Jack to Neil. Should she make up a story? Tell the truth? Those questions couldn't be answered yet. There were others that were on her mind that needed and would be answered.

Jack stayed with Elsa the whole time. He didn't leave her, much to her surprise. It seemed like he was going to keep true to his promise. Elsa didn't stop her horse until she was inside the courtyard. The soldiers on the wall had seen them all coming, and had lowered the bridge. The rest of the soldiers rode in behind her; and Neil quickly caught Elsa's attention.

"Your Highness, I believe now I deser-"  
"Queen Elsa, do you wish for me to write up a report? I will send it to the council if you wish." Quentin appeared, saving Elsa from confrontation. Jack leaned on his shepherd's staff, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Yes please. Now if you'll both excuse me, I have to go inform my sister of my return." Elsa did have to do so, but she would send a servant. Before Neil could get a word in edgewise, Elsa had already disappeared into the castle, Jack tailing behind her.

The castle was bustling with activity, more so than usual. Elsa stopped a servant that was rushing down to the kitchens.

"Care to explain what's going on?" The servant's eyes widened and she ducked her head.

"I'm sorry. I was told to direct you to Princess Anna's room if questions were asked." Elsa narrowed her eyes. She had the highest authority in this castle. No one overruled her, not even Anna. There had to be an explanation for this. Elsa glanced back at Jack; his story couldn't wait, but she had to know what was going on in this blasted castle. Jack just winked at her.

"Go ahead. I'm not going anywhere. A promise is a promise after all." Her tense shoulders relaxed, and a small smile graced her features. Thankfully the servant had escaped and hadn't witnessed the simple exchange. "I'll be waiting in your quarters snowfl-" Jack caught himself, "Snow Queen."

"Thank you." She turned on her heel and almost ran to Anna's room. She pounded on the door, and was answered with,

"Come in."

It was weak, and unlike Anna's cheery voice. Worry swept over Elsa; was she sick? Elsa entered into the room to see Anna in bed.

"Anna! What happened?! The castles in a frenzy. Why are you in bed? Are you alright? Were you attacked?" She rushed to her bedside, looking her sister over. Anna laughed, gesturing to the bowl beside her bed.

"Just a session of morning sickness. I'll be fine. Glad your back!" Her smile was wide as Elsa relaxed. There was nothing wrong. Anna just had a little bit of morning sickness. Elsa's brow lowered in confusion as she finally processed Anna's words. Then it all clicked.

"YOUR PREGNANT!?" Elsa screamed. The whole castle must've heard her. Anna's smile just got wider. Then Elsa started to squeal. She was back in time times were Anna and Elsa would always talk about children. "OH MY GOSH! How long?! When did you find out?!" All traces of worry were erased from her mind.

"It's been about seven weeks. I started getting sick in the mornings, right around the time that Jack started hanging around. I didn't realize what it was until recently. I didn't want to worry you." Elsa thought about it. Jack had only been around for a week and a half. It was strange; Elsa felt like she had known him her whole life.

"Gosh. Does Kristoff know?" Anna rolled her eyes.

"Of course he knows. He was the first one who recognized the symptoms. He started to freak out and finally got the castle physician." Anna giggled but her laughter stopped abruptly. "Ugh. I can't wait until I'm done with morning sickness."

"Ah, do you need anything? Should I call on someone?!" Anna giggled again.

"Please. I've had people waiting on me hand and foot since yesterday. The castle has already started to prepare a nursery. That's why things are hectic. Kristoff has been going to the library to get any reference books on how to parent. It's funny, but frustrating at the same time." Tears started to gather in Anna's eyes. "It also scary. I mean, I want to be a mother, but what if I can't do a good job? I don't want to mess up. What if I'm a terrible parent?"

Elsa sat on the side of Anna's bed. She had never thought about parenting deeper than just talking about children. She didn't know what to say to calm her sisters nerves. What was something that Anna liked? Then her eyes got bright with an idea. "Wait here." Elsa went to Anna's door and peeked outside. There was a maid waiting, and she held out a plate stacked with chocolate.

"Anna usually asks for chocolate this time of day. It's part of her cravings." She smiled knowingly.

"Thank you." Elsa smiled and took the plate. She closed the door and turned to her sister. Anna's face lit up.

"Hmn. Chocolate." Elsa laughed and handed the plate to her sister. Elsa helped her sit up and watched Anna dig right in. Her tears started to dry, and she hummed appreciatively.

"Watch out, if you eat to much chocolate you going to give your child a chocolate addiction." Anna shrugged her shoulders.

"Mom ate chocolate everyday when she had me. I have to pass on the chocolate gene somehow."

"What did she eat when she had me?"

Anna froze. Elsa let out a weak laugh. She didn't know anything about her parents. Her father was the only one who visited her in isolation, and it was only when her powers got worse. Her mother…

"Ice cream. Vanilla to be exact." Anna's smile was soft and sweet as she looked up at her sister. "Mom talked about you often. She fell in love with your blue eyes the moment you were born." Anna held up a finger as she put on a stern face. Her voice flowed with a flawless imitation of Queen Iduna. "'I remember that first night I held her in my arms; she didn't cry, not once. Her bright blue eyes reflected the strength of a Queen, but there was still a softness in them. Like the first snowfall in winter.' That's what mom wrote in her journal." Anna's smile dropped. "She loved us both equally."

Elsa smiled. She pulled her sister into a hug. Elsa had been too afraid to read her parents journals, but it looked like Anna read them often. "Don't worry Anna, you'll be a wonderful mother. Besides, you've got the words of Queen Iduna to help you out."

"Why don't you call her mom?"

Elsa stiffened. Anna pulled away, clutching her sisters shoulders. A dark shadow passed over Elsa's face. Anna said that she loved them both, but it hadn't been shown. Even King Agnarr had been distant after Elsa's powers got out of hand. If only they had thought her how to love instead of fear.

Maybe then things would be different.

"Anna, I have to go. I hope that you feel better soon." She tore herself away from her sister. Missing the hurt on her face. As Elsa left the room, she realized how much pressure this put on her. If her younger sister was already married and with child, then the kingdom would start asking question. More than they already have.

Stress started to build up again as she made her way to her room. Jack was waiting behind those doors, ready to bear out his whole life to her. It wasn't fair. She hadn't exactly told him anything either. It was time for her to start being truthful as well. It was time for her to start making a difference. She needed to take a step forward and change.

* * *

 **I'm pleased with myself. The** **interment** **is reliable to look up** **pregnancy** **information. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	21. Chapter 20

**It's here! The big chapter 20! This is the largest chapter I've written, and it's over 4,000 words. We've reached over 20 favorites (how** **coincidental** **) and over 30 follows! I want to thank everyone who has stuck with the story so far. You've been a great support and have helped me push this story along. I await for the day that I can change the status to Complete. Enjoy the** **chapter** **!**

* * *

Jack sank into a chair sitting at her room table. He was an idiot. He was really going to tell her everything. It was impossible. He didn't know everything himself. He was getting caught up in some magical fantasy that she would understand. He couldn't shake the memory of the pain and confusion showing on her face. The night in the woods seemed like a distant memory. A dream he felt like he had taken part in. What was he going to do?

Jack's heart froze when he heard a knock on the door. Without an answer, Quentin burst through the door.

"Sorry to intrude your highness but I just received news from the counc-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw that Jack was in the room and Elsa was not. The awkward silence and tension between the two made the room a bit unbearable. Finally, Quentin broke. "I'll come back later." He started to leave the room, but Jack stopped him with one question.

"Do you love her?"

Quentin's whole body seemed to freeze up. Jack knew that he was right. The signs were there. Jealousy, protectiveness, only being kind when she was there, doing all of the little things for her, and overreacting when she was in danger. To be honest, it was obvious. Quentin turned slowly, and it took every ounce of concentration Jack had to keep himself from snickering. Quentin had turned bright red.

"No." His voice was flat and monotone. It was a stark contrast from the emotions swirling in his face.

"Your lying. Check your face." Jack couldn't help but let his straight face slip into a smirk. Quentin turned to the vanity mirror and cursed under his breath. He covered his mouth as he turned a deeper shade of red. "It's quite obvious."

"I know. I know." The vulnerability in his eyes threw Jack off. He had expected Quentin to be the sort of guy to declare his love loud and proud. His brown eyes latched onto Jack. "You can't tell her. It would be inappropriate. It already is."

"I don't see the problem." He was confused. What was wrong with having feelings for Elsa? Yeah, she was the Ice Queen, but there was nothing wrong with her.

"You don't see the problem? She's a Queen. She had responsibilities, wealth, power, influence over politics. She has to rule a kingdom." Quentin sighed as he looked down at his hands. "I'm a palace guard. I had to work my way through the ranks to get where I am. I've been in the castle for twelve years. Not once, until recently, has she remembered my name or even acknowledged me as a person. She's been trained to only think of what the people beneath her need, and turn her sights on the nobles or princes for companionship. The only reason she actually notices me now is because I've forced myself into her life. I've taken reports that weren't mine to her, offered to give her letters and work, and even took extra hours to stand guard at her doors.

"I'm breaking so many rules that I've forgotten which ones I'm actually following. Just wanting to be close to her is a crime in itself. If I do have a chance; if she ever looks at me in that way, then it would be treason. She would be mocked, called a traitor. We would both see the wrath of not just her people, but other kingdoms as well. Just one man getting what he wants could bring the fall of a whole kingdom. It's better if I just kept my feelings to myself." The painful grimace on Quentin's face actually made Jack sympathize with the poor man. Quentin had thought of it all. He thought of the consequences of his feelings. Not many people had the right mindset to do so. Then again….

"Bottling up your feelings would just make things worse, wouldn't it?" Quentin looked up from his hands.

"Why do you say that?"

Jack was about to answer him, but the door opened; it revealed a tried looking Elsa. She looked up, seeing Jack and Quentin together. Unsurprisingly, Quentin's cheeks went aflame as he realized that he was in the Queen's quarters without permission. He opened his mouth to defend his position, but Jack cut him off.

"I invited him in. We just needed to have a chat on how to keep me under wraps. I just need to disappear for a few days and then Neil and the other guards should forget about me." Elsa nodded, the exhaustion radiating from her. She flopped down on her bed, seemingly not caring that Quentin was still in the room.

"My sister's pregnant." She said aloud. Both of the boy's eyes widened. They had both missed the news because they had gone wolf hunting. "She got pregnant before I could get married." Jack came to the conclusion that Elsa was talking to herself, and not really pointing the conversation at them. Her eyes closed for a few seconds before they shot open. She looked at Jack expectantly, her eyes begging. She was waiting for him to explain. He glanced at Quentin who caught the hint.

"I'll give you the news later. I just hope that it doesn't take too long because it's very important. In fact, essential to the kingdom." Quentin's words and expression sent shivers down Jack's spine. Whatever this 'news' was, it would change the course of the future.

* * *

Silence followed Quentin's departure. Elsa was sitting on her bed, wringing and un-wringing her hands. Jack was gathering his thoughts. This was going to take a long time to explain. Where would he start?

"Jack?" He looked up. Elsa's eyes were at the ground, but there was a pleading in her voice. "You promised."

"I know. I just have to find a place to start."

"How about the beginning?" She looked up. Her bright blue eyes were confident. A strand of her platinum blonde hair had escaped from her braid, and it cast a shadow over her left eye. Suddenly Jack knew part of the reason Quentin had fallen for the queen. He couldn't deny that she was a beautiful woman.

"The beginning. Right." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I was born in a small town now known as Burgess. My parents were Allison and Harvey Overland. I was given the name Jackson Overland. I was a mischievous kid. I was always getting into things I wasn't supposed to. My parents would always have to scold me. When I was six, my little sister Sarah was born. From that day on we were nearly inseparable. I was always watching over her, always playing with her. She had the warmest brown eyes and every giggle would light the room up.

"When we grew a bit older, my father started to let me accompany him around the town. That's when I learned that my father had high influence over the town. He was kinda like the leader there. If people had a problem they would take it to him. My mother was always going out and helping fellow town members with sick children or housework. I was put in charge of watching the younger kids. I played games with them and showed them my mischievous tricks. Let's just say that I gathered a reputation as the Pie Thief around the village.

"I had an easy going life in Burgess." His face dropped as he realized the next part of the story. "Until one day in late winter. I had promised Sarah that I would take her ice skating one more time before the ice melted. Well, that day was a bit warmer than usual. I should've tested the ice before carelessly skating on it, but I didn't. We were fine until Sarah noticed the ice cracking under her feet. I managed to pull her off the ice with my staff." He patted it absentmindedly. "I got to see her smile one last time before I fell through the ice."

"Oh no, Jack." He looked up to see tears running down Elsa's face. Her hand was pressed to her mouth muffling the sobs breaking through.

"Elsa don't cry." He was at a loss for what to do. His story wasn't even half over but he had already made her cry. He finally stood and crossed the room. He sat down on the bed next to her and gently took her hand. She didn't resist, so he leaned her against him for comfort. "It's really not a big deal. I mean, I'm here aren't I?"

"But you died didn't you?" Jack hesitated. He did. He did die, but not exactly.

"It's complicated. I tried to swim to the surface, but I quickly lost consciousness because of the cold. The next thing I knew was that I was staring up at the Man in the Moon." Before Elsa could interrupt him and ask who the Man in the Moon was, Jack continued. "He was the first guardian who protected the dreams of children. He is also called the Guardian of the Children of Earth. I had died, but because I saved my sister, he saved my life and turned me into a Guardian. But of course, I hadn't figured that out until later.

"I got out of the ice finding out that I was this crazy immortal guy who had ice powers. I could call upon the winter winds to take me anywhere I wanted. There's one drawback though." Jack smiled painfully at Elsa who has snuggled against his side. She was watching him intently, almost like a child listening to a heroic story. "People who don't believe in me can't see me. When I tried to talk to people they couldn't hear me. Every time I got in someone's way they would pass right through me. I was invisible to them.

"Naturally I had a lot of questions, and only some of them were answered by the Man in the Moon. I spent most of my years bringing snow days and winter to different places. I kept up my mischievous streak with more than enough snowball fights. But naturally, there was this loneliness around me. I traveled across the world searching for people who believed me. I found a few, but after a week or two, they would forget me. I searched and searched until I stumbled across Arendelle.

"There was this little eight-year-old sitting locked up in her room with only herself to keep her company. I watched her for a few days, and it was evident that she needed a friend. It was a miracle that you could see me." he looked down at her. Elsa was smiling softly. It looked like she was remembering the past. "I told you I would come back, but then Manny-that's a nickname for the Man in the Moon- sent me across the world to help out some other Guardians."

"There are more?" Elsa shifted against his side, making him look down. Her eyes were bright with curiosity.

"Yep. You got Toothina the Tooth Fairy, North, the one and only Santa Claus, Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny, and Sandy the Sandman. There are more than that, but I can't name all of them. I haven't come back since. I spent that time learning my more about my powers. I learned how to control them and what could affect them. My staff is what I can use to help control my powers, but I can use them without it." To demonstrate he opened his hand and a lily made out of frost that grew out of his hand. "If I use too much of my power, it can affect my body. I can get physically sick or mentally harm myself. That's what happened in the woods. I passed out because of how much of my power I used.

"Oh! I can also manipulate my age by choice.

"You can what?!" Elsa's eyes grew wide as Jack grinned. He concentrated for a second, making himself a bit older. Around twenty-four. Her eyes seemed to grow wider as the eighteen-year-old Jack disappeared. He grew taller, and his cheekbones sharper. His hair seemed to grow a bit messier. Most of his height was in his legs.

"See?" His voice was a little bit deeper as well. Elsa rubbed her temples.

"Change back."

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" Elsa growled. Jack rolled his eyes and slowly shifted back. Elsa smiled as soon as he was back in his familiar form. "Much better." She leaned back against him; it was quite odd that she was feeling comfortable being in such close contact with Jack. Maybe she was starting to heal.

"Anyway. When I came back I still didn't know who I was. I still had a lot of questions, but Manny had grown silent. It was almost as if he was ignoring me. The last thing he told me was to come here and have fun. When I got here, I realized that it was Arendelle. I searched for the little girl and found a Queen in her place." He laughed a bit to himself. "A miserable queen. I invited you out for a little fun, but you took it as a threat. The story unfolds from there. But what really brought every piece back was when we went to go see the Trolls. After you left, one of the trolls showed me my past. It was also the night you went missing."

"I'm sorry about how I acted that night." The regret in her voice made him look down again.

"Don't be."

"No, it wasn't right. It was a childish argument and I shouldn't have said what I said."

"Elsa you were in the righ-"

"Just take the damn apology." Jack nodded, smiling at the frustrated tone in Elsa's voice. "Where were you the three days you were gone?"

"I went back to Burgess. There was just something calling me there and I tried to find it. Unfortunately, I couldn't because I didn't know what it was. After the Trolls told me my past, I sent a letter to North, asking him to search for my sister's grave. He found it. Turns out she made it home. She had died a full fifty years after that incident. She got married and have seven children." Jack smiled proudly. Elsa let out a sigh of relief. "That's my story. It's not as concerning as I made it out to be. I've just had a lot of internal struggles. Manny hasn't exactly told me everything either."

"That's alright. Now I know what's going on."

There was a banging on the door and a servant didn't even wait for Elsa's reply. Elsa stood a bit of fury in her eyes. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"I apologize your highness. I was ordered by General Quentin to get you as fast as I could. The council is having a meeting without you and it's about the future King of Arendelle!" The servant was out of breath, but he still gave his message. If Elsa was angry before, she was seething in rage now.

"Thank you. Get a glass of water." Then she stormed out of the room, Jack following closely behind.

* * *

Elsa stalked down the hall her anger boiling over. Who did those councilmen think they were? It was almost against the law to have a meeting without a King or Queen present. If it was something as important as someone she was supposed to marry then she better be as damn well invited.

Elsa entered the door that would lead into the north end of the Conference Room. Close to the top of the north end was Elsa's seat, the one she would soon be occupying. She was met with yelling coming from all sides of the room. Quentin was standing up, his chair knocked over and he was yelling above all of the noise.

"You cannot tell me that the Queen doesn't have to be present at this meeting! This is deciding the future of the Kingdom of Arendelle as well as her own future. I can't believe everyone one of you would be so stupid to think that she doesn't have a say in this. She gets to pick the man at her own pace and her own time. She doesn't need or probably want, someone to pick and choose for her. The fact that you acted when she wasn't available is treason and going against Queen Elsa's back!"

"You sound like you are deciding for her as well! And what is with this Queen Elsa nonsense?! Have some respect and call her Highness a proper name!" Sir Gifferson yelled across the room, and Quentin went red with anger. He was about to yell something back, but Elsa stepped in.

"I have given General Quentin permission to call me such a name. Now all of you sit down, shut up, and explain to me why you thought that it was alright to call a meeting and not invite your own Queen." Elsa's voice was icy and cold. She barely recognized the presence of Jack standing behind her. The councilmen who were standing took a seat. Brecker decided to speak first.

"Your Highness, we meant no disrespect. We assumed that you would like to rest from your long trip. We wouldn't want to burden you with trivial matters."

"Trivial matters? Then what is the topic for today's meeting? Because I'm positive that the future of Arendelle is no trivial matter." Brecker realized his mistake. Kinderman took over.

"Your Highness, time is running out. You only have a few more years of prime youth. Before you know it, your childbearing years will be over. Then Arendelle won't have an heir. Our kingdom would crumble beneath our feet."

"I'm twenty-one."

"Exactly. You are in your prime youth. If you wait a few more years to get married it will be harder to have children. Just look at you sister. She's nineteen and already pregnant with her first child." A few of the councilmen whispered their agreements.

"When Queen Elsa decides to get married and have children is her choice. She gets to make her own timeline." Quentin piped up trying to help Elsa out.

"That's not fair to the Kingdom!" Sir Gifferson yelled. "She lives and dies for her people. We, the people, deserve an heir!" Elsa's eyes widened. She was just a thing. A puppet sitting on the throne, bending to the will of others. That's how they saw her. It just made her angrier. She finally stood.

"I deserve my own life. I am NOT an object. I am a person. I'm not your plaything. I've already decided to get married, but if and when I have children is up to me and my husband. It's not your decision to make." Sir Gifferson kept his mouth shut. Elsa turned to Quentin. "What was this about acting when I'm not available?" Quentin took a deep breath while all of the councilmen seemed to simultaneously advert their eyes.

"When you were out risking your life hunting wolves, they decided it would be a good idea to invite over twenty-five unmarried princes and nobles for a ball. Without your permission."

"They did what?" Elsa hissed through clenched teeth.

"Twenty-five unmarried princes and nobles were invited for a ball without your permission." Quentin seemed uncomfortable now. Elsa was not aware of the icy daggers shooting out of her eyes. She turned her gaze onto each of the councilmen.

"Out of the twelve councilmen in this room who objected to this idea presented without my presence?" When no hands were raised, Elsa's scowl deepened. "The vote is invalid."

"The invitations were already sent out." Councilman Ilian spoke up, the only Councilmen Elsa thought was decent. "They were sent out yesterday evening." Elsa sat down heavily in her chair. Her breathing, which calm before, was sporadic.

"Get out." She whispered. Captain Frenrick sitting close by furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What did you say, your Highness?"

"I said, Get Out! ALL OF YOU GET OUT!" The room seemed to drop ten degrees as Elsa screamed at the men. Everyone was scrambling to get out of the room now, but Quentin was hesitant to go. When he met eyes with Jack, he only shook his head apologetically. Quentin sighed and left after everyone else. As soon as everyone was gone from the room, Elsa slumped down on the table. Tears started to form in her eyes. "What am I going to do Jack?"

"I don't know. You said you were going to get married, so weren't they just fulfilling your request?"

"No. They weren't. All they see me as is an object. They're the ones ruling the kingdom, not me." Jack watched Elsa sink deeper into sorrow. What could he do to bring her back up? What could he do to lift her spirits? His eyes lit up,

"Elsa. Where's a ballroom? One that's empty and not being used?" Elsa looked up, confusion evident on her face.

"On this floor a few rooms over. Why?"

"Because we're going to have some fun."

* * *

Elsa let Jack drag her over to the ballroom, occasionally asking for directions along the way. She was very confused. Why were they having fun when her doom was right in front of her? When he opened the ballroom doors she was greeted with a spacious empty room. Jack led her inside, closing the door and sealing it with ice.

"Jack, why?"

"I don't want anyone taking you away from some fun. Can you help me with this?" He held his staff above the ground, just slightly hovering over it. Then he tapped the ground, making a thick sheet of ice cover part of the ballroom floor. Elsa immediately knew what he was doing. She did this with Anna in her childhood years. A slow grin came over her face. She lifted her hands and started to help him turn the ballroom into a winter wonderland. When it was finished Jack held out his hand to her. "Would the wonderful Snow Queen honor me with a dance?"

"I don't know, can you dance?" Jack pretended to look thoughtful.

"Does the Queen frown a lot?" Elsa frowned while Jack laughed. Elsa rolled her eyes and bent down to change her shoes to skates. "Don't. Just take off your shoes." Elsa glanced up at him, reminding herself that his feet were bare, and they had been, for the time that she had known him. "Trust me."

"Fine." She took off her heel and touched her foot to the ice. It wasn't as cold as she thought it would be. Must be because of her powers. Then she took off the other. "Now what Jack."

"We dance." He grinned as Elsa couldn't stop the smile.

"There's no music to dance to." Jack clicked his tongue.

"Don't be so technical." He took her hand, and although it was cold, a warmth was there. He placed one hand on her waist and started to glide around the room. The ice was slippery, but they both kept their balance. Jack had no trouble at all leading the dance. He knew the classics, but he did make his mistakes once in a while.

"No, you move to the left this time," Elsa instructed. Jack looked down at his feet, trying to mimic what she had shown him.

"It's more complicated than it looks," Jack grumbled. Elsa laughed. "I'm serious!"

"How do you even know how to dance?" Jack finally got it and they took off again.

"I've done a lot of studying. More than I should." She knew that he was talking about all those years of free time he had. He must have learned a lot of things.

"I would say your time was well spent. Now I can invite you to the ball without worrying that you'll make a fool of yourself on the dance floor." Jack faltered in his step, almost making Elsa slip. He caught his balance and tightened his grip on her waist so that she wouldn't fall. "Maybe you need more lessons."

"Elsa, I won't be on the dance floor. People can't see me so who would ask me?" He laughed to himself. He hasn't been hurt anymore by that fact that people couldn't see him. After all, he already had been blessed with the few that could see him. It seemed his luck had turned. Although, it would be nice to dance again. Even if he wasn't and expert like Elsa.

"I would ask you." Jack looked up from his feet to see that her bright blue eyes were thoughtful. "I mean, if there are going to be princes in the room then I'll probably have to dance with every single one of them. Why not dance with you?"

"I would like that very much."

* * *

 **Things are happening. I just wanted to point out that I kinda changed Anna and Elsa's age. In an earlier chapter I said that they were sixteen and seventeen, but I decided to change that to twenty-one and nineteen. It seemed more appropriate? I didn't mention the other guardians until now, and that's because in this Fan Fic Jack isn't as close to them as he is the movie. Anyway, I hope that you guys are happy with what I've written.**


	22. Chapter 21

**I have no excuses for not updating in TWO MONTHS.**

* * *

With the help of Jack, Elsa reset the ballroom. All of the ice and snow was retracted and they quietly slipped out of the ballroom. It was well past midnight, but Elsa didn't mind. She had too much fun beating Jack in a snowball fight.

"I can't believe I lost again." Jack laughed to himself from her right. "I'm the snowball king, but I can't seem to beat you." Elsa giggled to herself as she reached up and dusted the rest of the snow off of his hair. He rolled his eyes as she fussed a bit with his hair.

"Can you ever get your hair to behave?" Jack shook his head, smiling to himself. "Not even combing it back?"

"Nah, I wouldn't look as devilishly handsome." Elsa giggled again before she was reminded that people were probably sleeping. She was tired. First that dreadful morning traveling back to the castle, then learning about Jack, and then having the council step all over her. Not to mention it was way past her bedtime. The night before had also been… eventful to say the least. A yawn escaped her mouth and Jack smirked.

"Tired Snow Queen?"

"Shut it Frost." Elsa turned the corner, her eyes quickly catching on Quentins. He was standing guard at her door, like he usually did. His eyes flickered between Jack and Elsa, before he averted them to the floor. Elsa walked up to her door. "Good evening Quentin."

"Good evening Queen Elsa." His eyes were stony, and didn't meet hers. She didn't comment on it. She was too tired to do so. She waved a quick goodbye to Jack, who had explained earlier that he would just sleep on the roof of the castle. When she closed the door behind her another yawn escaped her lips. She quickly changed into proper nightwear, reminding herself that she would need a bath in the morning.

Her eyes drooped as she slipped under the covers of her bed. A shadow seemed to shift in the corner of her room, but she didn't give it a second glance. Elsa's mind swirled with the thoughts of the day. The ball, the invitations, an heir, her sister being pregnant. It was quite the toll on the young queens mind, so she just let herself slip into a deep sleep.

* * *

Elsa was awoken by a chill. It traced down her spine, as if she was being watched. Her eyes snapped open, and she fought the urge to roll over to see what it was. Elsa tried to be silent, only letting herself breath as if she was still sleeping. She heard a small footstep, but didn't dare shift under her covers. Her heart pounded in her ears. Was she just imagining things? It felt like someone was in the room, but she wasn't sure.

The silence stretched on and Elsa's heart rate slowed down. It had been part of her imagination. There was no one in the room but her. She closed her eyes once again, waiting for sleep to come back and take her. But when she heard the unmistakable sound of metal against wood, Elsa couldn't stop herself from moving.

She rolled over just in time to see the knife come down.

Shock and surprise had kept her glued to the bed as a sharp pain erupted from the tip of her right ear. The knife had grazed her ear, but had otherwise missed her head. Elsa's reaction was normal.

She screamed.

Rough hands grabbed her face, cutting off the ear shattering screech. Elsa fought the man, trying to resist as he hauled her off of her bed. He was dressed in all black; only his hazel eyes were visible. Elsa elbowed him in the gut, managing him to relinquish his hold on her. Her small amount of freedom was short lived as his hand caught her wrist and she was wretched back against his chest. She let out another shriek of pain, but her mouth was covered again. She jumped when she heard the door slam open. The man cursed at the sight of Quentin and two other guards.

"Don't take another step or your precious queen dies!" Elsa's eyes widened as she looked down. A knife was at her throat and she could already feel the prickle of pain as the sharp edge cut into the soft exposed skin. She didn't dare move now that the dagger was there. Quentin, who had been in the process of moving towards her, smartly stayed where he was. In his left hand was a sword, but he couldn't do anything with Elsa in a hostage situation.

"Just let her go and no one has to get hurt." Quentins eyes bore into the mans as he chuckled slightly.

"In situations like this, the intruder always gets hurt in the end. But it's not like I have anything to lose in the first place." The man's chuckles cut off. Elsa winced as the dagged was pressed a tad harder into her exposed skin. Her neck felt warm as blood slowly trickled down. "I demand one thousand gold pieces and given a fast horse. Unless you want your queen to die, then I suggest that when I get my items I get to leave peacefully."

"Your insane!" Quentin gritted his teeth. Elsa bit her lip.

"Comply with his demands Quentin." Elsa's voice came out like a terrified kitten. She definitely felt that way. Her knees shook as she tried to keep herself up. This had never happened to her before. She had heard countless stories of royalty being attacked in their sleep, hell even her parents had been attacked once or twice. Elsa had always thought that she would be able to easily get herself out of that kind of situation, but she had never experienced the real thing.

She was completely at this mans mercy.

There was nothing more terrifying than that.

Elsa let out another yelp of pain as the knife cut a little deeper into her neck. It still wasn't deep enough to do life threatening harm, but it still hurt. Quentin made the mistake of taking a step forward. The man had moved the blade away from her neck when she had yelped, but now it was back against her skin.

"I told you not another step!" His hand shook, but Elsa could see the determination in his grip. _He's going to slit my throat._ The thought was horrifying, but Elsa knew that it was going to happen. In a last act of defiance she jerked her head away from the knife, her head connecting with his chin. It was the man's turn to yelp in pain as he released his grip again. Elsa was about to push him away, but she didn't need to.

As if he had materialized out of thin air, Jack grabbed the blade of knife wrenching it out of the attackers hand. Jack dropped it then swiftly yanked one of the man's arms behind his back and slammed him against the floor. Elsa quickly backed away from the two struggling men, her hand going to her neck. Quentin and the other guards rushed forward to assist Jack. Elsa sat down heavily on the edge of her bed. Adrenaline was still pumping through her veins and her heart thumped uncontrollably. It wasn't often that people knocked on death's door and lived to tell the tale.

"Elsa." She looked up to see Jack standing over her. Even in the dark lighting she could see the bruise starting to form on his cheekbone. Blood dripped from the gash on his hand, the same hand that had been bandaged from the wolf fight. Quentin was beside him, his brown eyes filled with worry and uncertainty. The attacker was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you alright?" Quentin's eyes flickered to her neck. Jack moved aside as Quentin reached for her. He used one finger to tilt her head to the side so that he could examine the cuts better. With the sudden strain on the skin, the wound started to throb and Elsa winced. Tears pricked at her eyes as the last of the adrenaline retreated from her. "I'm going to go get the doctor." Quentin left the room, but not before stationing two guards outside her door. It was an unspoken agreement between Jack and Quentin that Jack would be assigned to protect her at all costs.

Without a word, Jack sat next to her on the bed. He seemed hesitant, but he finally placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. That was all it took. Elsa moved so that she could curl up against his chest, the dam of tears breaking. Jack froze for a second, but only a second before his hands wrapped around her small form.

"I-i a-lmo-ss-t…" Elsa choked on her last words. Jack didn't say anything. He just held her and rocked her softly back and forth. Inside he was nothing but a bundle of guilt. He had heard her scream, but it had been faint. Jack had second guessed himself on whether he had actually heard it. He had only come because of curiosity. While he was second guessing himself, Elsa's life had been hanging on a thread.

Guilt was the destruction of men.

"Jack." He looked down, becoming aware of how close her face was to his. Her eyes still glistened with tears, and Jack couldn't tear his eyes away. "How did you managed to touch him? I thought you could only touch people who could see you. I don't think you would have been able to sneak up on him if he could see you." Jack couldn't help himself from smirking. She really didn't miss anything.

"Your right. He couldn't see me." He held up his hand, while had stopped bleeding. Jack hadn't needed to grab the knife, he just needed the man to become aware that there was someone there. "I can still touch some inanimate objects. I grabbed the knife and took it away from him so that he would become aware of my presence. Once he knew that I was there I could touch him." Elsa nodded, her eyelids drooping. Jack smiled softly.

"Do you want me to tell Quentin to get a doctor in the morning instead?" Elsa nodded again, a few more tears running down her cheeks. She hadn't stopped crying this whole time, but the tears had slowed down. "Hey, if your tired you can go sl-EEP?!" Elsa had flopped back against her pillow, tugging Jack with her. Jack being a bit taller than her, ended up smacking the head board. He jerked his head back up, recoiling in pain. "Ow ow ow." He clutched his head with one hand, propping himself up with his elbow against the other pillow.

"Sorry." Elsa whispered. Her hand was still clutching the edge of his shirt sleeve. Her eyes had been forced open by concern for his 'ow's'. Jack frowned down at her, questioning her movements. While his eyes wandered down to meet hers, they saw the state of her ear. The skin at the tip had been split open, and dried blood had crusted over. His rage returned. That sick bastar- "Jack, what are you doing?" Jack was startled out of his thoughts to find that his arm had risen on its own accord and had reached toward her ear.

"Did he also do this to you?" Jack asked, trying to control the anger in his voice. His fingers softly touched her ear, and Elsa jumped at the sudden contact. He drew away whispering a small apology.

"Yeah." Her voice was still trembling. "I woke up and rolled over. I must have startled him, because he only nicked my ear." Jack clenched his teeth as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Where are you going?" He didn't miss the note of panic in her voice. He looked back, and his anger shattered. Elsa was _shaking_. He had never seen her so… so... vulnerable.

"I… I was just…" The words died off as he stared into her fear stricken eyes. Nope. Nope nope nope. He wasn't going anywhere. Not with her like that.

"Please don't leave me alone. I can't be alone again." Elsa's voice had dissolved into painful whimpers at the thought. Jack bit the inside of his cheek. He laid his head back against the pillow as he took her hand.

"I won't leave."

* * *

Quentin and the doctor rushed through the halls, trying to be as silent as they could. A few people closer to the Queens chambers had come out of their rooms, questioning what had happened. Quentin had to spend a few stops explaining that the situation had been taken care of. The doctor, who had hastily pulled a robe on tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Quentin.

When Quentin and the doctor finally arrived at the queen's hall, he wasn't surprised to see Anna and Kristoff running from the opposite direction towards them. Princess Anna had the uncanny ability to sense when her sister was in danger.

"Where is she?! I heard her scream what happened to my sister!?" She hissed. Kristoff was beside her, and Quentin's eyes were drawn to the sword he clenched in one hand.

"Her highness is fine. The situation was quickly taken care of." He spoke quietly, even soothing. Anna's eyes flashed.

"Then why is the doctor here?" Quentin let out a large sigh. Nothing got past the two sisters and they were equally stubborn. Quentin didn't chose to explain, but instead knocked on the queen's door before entering.

"Excuse me your highn-"

"Shush!" Quentin stopped speaking the moment he heard the command. His eyes landed on where the command had come from and he immediately walked out of the room. His face was flushed and he couldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"I did not want to see that." He mumbled to himself. Anna seemed to have heard him, because she peeked into the room. Instead of turning away a grin spread across her face as she looked back at Quentin.

"Your so pure General. There is nothing wrong with what I'm seeing." She whispered. Anna stepped into the room to get a closer look. Jack's head turned at her entering the room. He held a finger to his mouth as he grinned down at the person clinging to him. Elsa was still curled up against Jack, her face buried into his shoulder. Her chest was rising and falling in an easy matter, as if she hadn't been attacked minutes before.

"She just fell asleep. Try to keep quiet." Jack whispered. The doctor and Kristoff entered the room after Anna. Quentin chose to stay outside too embarrassed by what Anna said, and what was currently happening in the room. Not that it was anything to be embarrassed about.

Luckily the cuts on Elsa's neck were on her right side, the same side that was facing the room. Anna helped the doctor by keeping Elsa platinum locks out of the way while he sanitized the cut. Once Elsa groaned and shifted in her sleep. She snuggled closer to Jack. Everyone held their breath, until Jack had to shush Anna for fangirling.

Jack helped carefully lift Elsa's head so the doctor could wrap the sanitized cuts, then laid her head back on the pillow. He brushed her hair out of her eyes fondly and didn't see the calculating look on Anna's face.

"Tell her to come to me in the morning so that I can check on the cuts in better lighting." The doctor yawned while glancing at Jack. "Young man, I have come to the understanding that Queen Elsa is your friend?"

"Yes sir." Jack met his gaze. "I believe that was established last time you were here to confirm that Elsa had a cold." The doctor grinned. He had seen the pale man sitting in the corner that day, but hadn't really paid him any mind. He had confronted him another time when he had seen him wandering the castle.

"That is good that you are friends, but I would be careful. Situations like this," He pointed to the position that Elsa and Jack were in and the young man's face flared. "Tend to cause rumors and rumors spread faster than a wildfire. I would urge you to use caution in public places."

"I understand sir." The doctor smiled again before exiting the room. Anna and Kristoff followed, but Anna stopped at the door.

"Jack." He looked up at her, biting his cheek when he saw the mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Make sure you get my blessing before you ask to marry her."

"Anna!" Jack shrieked, horrified at her words. Elsa shifted again and Jack's head whipped down towards her, holding his breath. When she didn't move again or open her eyes, Jack looked back up to Anna, but she had already closed the door behind her. Jack flopped down, his arms aching from holding himself up. He was still careful not to disturb the sleeping queen beside him.

He had _not_ thought about Elsa that way.

They were _friends_. She had barely gotten comfortable with having contact between them. He wasn't trying to… well… how did people say it? He wasn't trying to have a _romantic_ relationship with her. Jack was merely trying to get her to loosen up and have some fun. Before he had gotten here she had been so stressed that she had taken everything as a threat. Now she was starting to calm down and trust people. Jack didn't want to mess up that balance by throwing feelings in the mix.

Not that he had feelings.

Well, he had feelings just not those kinds of feelings. Definitely not. Jack glanced at Elsa and quickly looked away. Okay, he had to admit that she was kinda cute. Especially when she laughed. It had to be a sin for a woman to look that beautiful when laughing. Jack groaned. NO! He did NOT have a CRUSH on ELSA! It wasn't gonna happen. He couldn't let it.

Because he would live much longer than her. She would die and he'd be all alone again.

* * *

 **I was giggling when I wrote the scene. My friend kept looking over at me and asking if I was okay.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Anyone up for a cute chapter?!**

* * *

Elsa didn't want to open her eyes. She had already been awake for a few minutes, but she didn't want to get out of bed. It didn't help that she literally couldn't. Jack's arms held her in place. Somewhere in the very early morning, Jack's arms had curled around her waist. She had tried to wiggle out; she had attempted to wake him up. But nooo! This man, this stupid, clingy koala, could sleep through everything and anything! Elsa had finally given up and gone back to sleep.

Now it was morning, and she was still trapped. Not that it wasn't nice. She had forgotten how it felt to be held like this. When she was younger, Anna would often climb into her bed and sleep with her. Anna was also a clingy person. Elsa would wake up in the morning to find her back almost glued to her sister. It was warm and comfortable. That's exactly how Elsa felt. In fact, she could stay there all day if she didn't have to get up. She opened her eyes to look at the time. According to the old clock sitting on her bedside table, it was almost time for her to start going over documents.

As if he understood that she had to start her day, Jack's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him, a smile twitching onto her face. His bead head was remarkable.

"Good morning." She whispered the words, not wanting to startle him since he just woke up. Jack mumbled something unintelligible, and just pulled her in closer closing his eyes again. Elsa's face felt warm as she breathed in the scent of peppermint. "Jack I need to get up."

"Nooooo." He whined. He opened his eyes halfway, his blue eyes peeking out from under his eyelashes. He couldn't have looked more adorable. "Five more minutes." Elsa sighed giving in. He was the most unreasonable person on the face of the planet. Elsa brought a hand up to touch her neck. It was bandaged, so she could only guess that the doctor had bandaged it while she slept. Elsa's eyes widened. The intruder. She needed to question him.

Knowing that she couldn't reason with him while he wasn't even half awake, Elsa again tried to wiggle out of his grasp. This stirred him, and he opened an eye. "It's only been a minute."

"I have responsibilities and your not letting me do them." She growled. Jack smirked, tightening his hold on her, to the point where it was a bit hard to breath. Elsa tried struggling for another minute before giving up and thumping her forehead in the crook of his neck. "Your impossible."

"Just irresistible." Jack continued to grin. Elsa rolled her eyes, but smiled at the banter. She could get used to this. "I'm not going to let you go until the last three minutes are up." Elsa sighed. There was no way that she was going to get out of this without some other method. Just as Jack was closing his eyes again, the idea came.

"Oh yeah?" She tilted her head backwards, getting a better view of him. Elsa leaned forward, tilting her head up, until their noses were almost touching. She felt Jack's arms stiffen as his eyes snapped open, giving her a deer in the headlights look. "Is that a challenge Frost?" Her voice was a breathy whisper. She almost lost her composure when she heard a small strangled sound escape his lips. She inched a bit closer, tilting her head slightly, her nose bushing momentarily against his. Elsa thought that she saw his eyes flicker to her lips, but she didn't get to double check before she moved her head, kissing him quickly on the cheek. Then she rolled away from him and out of his arms, which had become limp noodles. "I won."

He laid there, blinking in confusion an astonished look on his.

"What frickin hell Elsa? Where in the world did you learn to do that?" Jack sat up, trying to calm down his racing heart. Elsa stood, smoothing out her nightgown. She glanced back at Jack, a playful smile across her face.

"I have my ways. What, were you actually expecting me to kiss you Frost?" Elsa was expecting a sarcastic reply, not the blush that raced across his cheeks. For some odd reason, it made her excited. Jack looked down, almost shamefully.

"Maybe. I don't know." The sudden honesty made Elsa feel guilty.

"Jack," Elsa started. "Have you never been kissed before?" She had expected that before his incident that Jack would have at least kissed one girl. The embarrassment on his face made it evident that she had guessed wrong. "I'm sorry. If I had known I wouldn't have teased you like that."

"You should never tease anyone with that method." He muttered. Elsa smiled awkwardly. There was a strained silence between them before Jack shook his head and smiled. "Let's just forget about it. You won fair and square. You can go about your queenly duties now." Elsa nodded, waiting for him to leave. When he didn't Elsa frowned.

"Jack I don't think I can go like this." she gestured to her nightgown.

"No, I suppose not." He grinned. Elsa's eyes narrowed.

"Are you going to leave so that I can change?"

"Well I don't know, after that stunt you pulled I should get a little compensation." Elsa didn't waste anytime grabbing his ear and yanking him up. Through the 'ow's' and 'Elsa thats my ear your pulling', she dragged him to the door, opened it and shoved him through. A tired Quentin with bags under his eyes jumped at the sight of the two. Elsa turned to him.

"Don't let this idiot in until I come back out. In fact, a little cell time won't kill him." Elsa slammed the door in their faces, leaving Quentin to wonder what Jack said that left Elsa so flustered.

* * *

The trip down to the dungeons was chilly and painfully long. A few guards and Jack followed Elsa as they walked down the stairs. Elsa's documents had been cleared for the morning, and the doctor had come by to check on her neck. He also examined her ear after Jack had pointed it out. When both had been checked Elsa made her way to the dungeon to begin her interrogation. Usually Quentin assigned someone to interrogate prisoners, Elsa had personally asked to do it herself after she sent Quentin to take a well earned nap.

This would be her first interrogation.

The hazel eyed man was already tied up in a chair, waiting for her. He followed her movement, hate shooting daggers at her. Elsa turned to the four guards that had followed her.

"Leave."

"Your Highness." They didn't dare question her with that tone in her voice. They retreated back up the stairs, and when Elsa couldn't hear their footsteps echoing anymore she began. "What's your name?"

"Edgar." He answered. His voice was still as raspy as she remembered it.

"Last name?"

"Smith." It was common enough. Elsa paced the room, not meeting his gaze. Jack kept his eye on him, trying to read his face. There was silence. It stretched on for minutes, the only sound being Elsa's heels tapping along the cobblestone floor. Finally the man 'harrumphed'. "No more questions Ice Queen? Or are you just scared out of you whits?"

"Silence." The room dropped in temperature as ice started to creep onto the walls. Icicles dripped from her voice. She was intentionally using her powers, which was a shock to Jack just as much as it was to the other man. Edgar would be lying if he said he wasn't scared or intimidated. Her cold gaze reached his, freezing him in place. "I ask the questions, and you won't speak until their asked." Not trusting his voice, the older man nodded. She paced the room for another ten minutes. Then she stopped again, this time behind him. "Why did you try to kill me Mr. Smith?" His eyes immediately went down to the floor.

"You took away my wife." His broken voice made Elsa move to his front. Elsa immediately knew what he was talking about.

"When… When I froze Arendelle." Her voice was a whisper. The man nodded, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Without a mother to nurse her my daughter who was barely two months old died as well." His voice rose in pitch. He looked up, the rage reigniting in his eyes. "You killed them both because you were too caught up in your own pity party to see the damage you were doing to your own kingdom! Your not a Queen. Your just a little girl that wants to fill mommy and daddy's shoes." The last part came out in a sneer.

"Hey!" Jack yelled, moving forward towards him, but Elsa held up a hand, stopping him.

"Your right." Elsa nodded towards the man. "I'm just trying to fill my parents shoes. It might be the fact that I want to prove myself. It might be that my parents aren't here to wear the shoes. All I know is that I had a knife against my throat and was almost killed by an unforgiving man." Her gaze rose from the floor. Sorrow and pain shone in her eyes. "I apologize for the death of your wife and daughter. If you'll excuse me."

Elsa turned, going back to the stairs. The man stared after her for a few seconds, clearly stunned. Then his face contorted into fury.

"You killed them! You killed my family and all you have to say is sorry?! You cold blooded murderer!" Elsa quickened her pace, not aware of the ice that followed her steps. "I'll kill you! I get rid of the whole Arendelle line! Your sister will be the first to go!" The man's voice was a mere echo as Elsa reached the top of the stairs. She quickly motioned for the guards to take her place.

"Continue the interrogation." She spat. The guards nodded and went back down the stairs trying not to slip on the ice. One stayed behind with Elsa. He looked like he was about to say something about it, but she turned to him cutting him off. "Go wake up General Quentin and call the Council to order." He nodded as Elsa started towards the council room.

Her heels clacked loudly against the floor, leaving crackling ice in her wake. She clearly hadn't noticed yet. Jack sighed. If this kept up the whole castle would be encased. He caught up to her, grabbing her arm.

"Elsa. Think of Anna." Elsa's brow furrowed, but she thought of her sweet loving sister. Anna with her bright eyes and cheerful smile. Anna who the essence of summer itself. Jack watched the walls and ground as the ice slowly started to fade. He smiled to himself. Wasn't he just the best. "Alright. Let's keep going. Where are we going anyway?" He gasped dramatically trying to lighten the mood. "Don't tell me we're going to go see those stingy councilmen again."

Elsa, slightly confused, nodded. "We're going to go see the councilmen again. If I'm going to host this ball I need to know exactly who's been invited, the date, and how I'm going to go about this." While she rambled on about the ball, Jack fell farther behind, his stomach sinking. He had forgotten about the ball. Elsa turned, noticing his absence from her side. She saw his expression, and her face softened. "What's that look for?"

"It's…" Jack paused, wondering if he should tell her the truth or just part of the truth. Honestly if he told her the truth he didn't know how she would react. He bit the inside of his cheek; he had been doing it often now. It would be best to go with the half truth. "I'm just nervous about the ball. There's something that doesn't sit right with me about it."

"If you don't want to go you don't have to." Jack tilted his head.

"Are you revoking your invitation?" He put a hand to his heart, putting on his best pouting face. "Why, Snow Queen I was so touched that you had given me the honor of attending, but I guess all is naught now that you've changed your mind." He clicked his tongue in a _tisk tisk_ manor. "I was so excited that you had saved me a dance."

"I'm not revoking the invitation. Your welcome to come if you wish, I just didn't want you to feel obligated to come." She graced him with a soft smile. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Jack nodded while swallowing the lump in his throat. He didn't know why it was there; it just was.

* * *

Almost none of the council was there when Elsa and Jack arrived. Quentin was there with faint shadows under his eyes. He concealed a yawn behind his hand and Elsa took her seat at the head of the table. Jack stood behind her, unsure if he should take a seat or not. The last time he had been the room all of the seats had been taken. He guessed that each seat was there specifically for one person.

"Where is the rest of the Council?" Elsa's eyes swept the room disappointed that there was only Ilian present.

"I would assume that they are on their way. Those who are here were already in the castle." Ilian nodded to General Quentin, who was barely keeping his eyes open. "I do have to say, you called a meeting quite unexpectedly. Could this be about the Councils rude behavior towards your authority? If so, I for one will apologize deeply for my own misconduct."

"While I am quite upset about the Council's decisions, I can not deny that they were needed. I just wish that my opinion could have inputted."

"While your opinion is greatly valued, the council believe that you would not take kindly to the plan that we had presented." Ilian's eyes narrowed, until his eyes were barely peeking out from beneath his dark eyelashes. "Our predictions were proven correct."

Elsa's back stiffened at the change in his behavior. There was almost something hostile about it. The slight curl of his lips were intimidating, and it took all of Elsa's willpower to not shrink in her seat. She had only felt this way around one man, and that man was in jail somewhere in the Southern Isles. Her eyes darted to Jack and Quentin. Jack wasn't paying attention and Quentin had dozed off. Her hands started to shake.

The doors opened, letting the tension escape. Quentin's head snapped up, his gaze alert. The rest of the councilmen filed in, apologizing as they took their seats. Jack had gotten bored and was now lying lazily on his staff, halfway to the ceiling. Elsa's shoulders relaxed, but she openly avoided Ilian's gaze.

Once everyone had taken their seats, Elsa began the meeting.

"To begin with, I must apologize for my childish actions from yesterday. I was tired from my journey. However, I do hope that you all remember that while you do have authority, you still answer to me." The council understood the threat. Sir Gifferson hands, which were resting on the table, clenched into fists. "Now that the misunderstanding in cleared up, we can continue with today's meeting. I will need a list of who has been invited. I'm assuming that all of the invitations have been sent already?"

"Yes."

"Good. What was the date?"

"The Spring Festival. It was taken on a vote, nine to three." Elsa nodded, pleased with the date. They were already making preparations in the castle for the festival, so it wouldn't be hard to add a ball to the list. Elsa took a deep breath. Ilian's gaze still hadn't left her face.

"I will make the proper adjustments to the preparations. How soon would an engagement announcement be appropriate?" There was a crash behind Elsa, and she glanced behind her to see that Jack was just picking himself back off of the floor.

"A week or two would be perfer-" Kinderman, who had been answering the questions, paused. "Do you already have a king in mind?" The excitement in his eyes threw Elsa off as she shook her head.

"No." Elsa sighed. "I haven't even seen the list, but this is what you all wanted right?" Her heart seemed to go to her stomach. She had come to the realization last night. She wasn't going to live forever, and these people, her people, needed some reassurance that someone would be there to replace her.

"Why the change of heart?" Ilian's voice was inquisitive, and it felt like something was crawling on her skin. She had once thought of Ilian as decent, but something had changed. He resembled Hans too much. Cunning and manipulative. She forced herself to breathe.

"I survived an assassination attempt last night." Gasps echoed around the room. Sir Grifferson's face went red.

"Are you joking?!" His angry eyes turned onto Quentin, who was clearly exhausted. "What are your men doing? We have guards in the castle for a reason!" Quentin's eyes hardened.

"The situation was handled accordingly." Elsa took hold of the conversation again. She didn't want a war of words to break out. "That's why I'm still breathing and my throat isn't cut open." Her hand went to the bandages. "At least, not completely." She whispered to herself. "I have come to the realization that I do not have time to wait."

"So you will consider…?"

"I should be able to find someone suitable out of the twenty-five."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Quentin's voice was quiet and soft; the sympathy in his eyes was almost unbearable to look at. She almost scoffed. Since the day she was born it was never about what she wanted. It was what the kingdom wanted. Maybe she was being selfish, but she wished that it could just be about her for once.

"Yes." She smiled, hoping no one would see the lie in her eyes.

* * *

Neither Quentin nor Elsa had noticed that Jack had left the room. His back was sore from falling for his staff, but the needles stabbing at his heart was far more painful. He had know that it was coming. In order to protect her kingdom she had to get married. That way they could get their heir and she could keep control of her powers.

He knew, so why did it still hurt?

It hurt because he was lying to himself. He tried to tell himself that he didn't care, but he did. Jack cared so much about Elsa that it was getting harder for him to not kidnap her and take her away from anyone that would try to hurt her. It was getting harder for him to stop himself from holding her. Jack had tried to lie to himself, but it wasn't working.

"Do you need a hug?" Jack nearly jumped out of his skin. He had thought he was alone! He looked down to see the same live snowman person who had questioned him at the gates. He held a goofy grin as he held out his stick arms invitingly.

"Uhm. No?" Jack stared down at the creature. He had thought that it was cool, when it was questioning him, but now Jack was a little curious. Where had he come from? How was he, well alive?

"Are you sure?" Jack nodded again, and the creature put down his arms. "Well then. I guess we haven't been properly introduced." The snowman broke into a grin. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"Jack Frost." Olaf stared up at him with bright eyes. Jack shifted uncomfortably. "Do you need something?"

"No, not particularly. Do _you_ need something?" Jack was about to answer 'no', but he paused.

"Yeah, I guess I kinda do. I just need someone to listen." Olaf's grin got wider.

"Well you've come to the right snowman! Olaf listening service at your disposal!" A small smile crossed Jacks face. He sat down in the frozen grass, leaning his back against a tree. He was silent for a while. Olaf was waiting patiently, and occupied himself with poking at a dandelion.

"I'm conflicted. I… I'm really good friends with this girl. At least, I think we're friends. Anyway, she has a lot of responsibilities on her shoulders. She hardly has any time for fun and she's always getting into danger." A fond look came into his eyes. "Lately I've managed to get her to have fun. She smiles and laughs more often than she used to. You should just see her! Her eyes light up and her laugh sounds li-" Jack cut himself off, his face starting to get warm. He was rambling.

"A-anyway, she uh, one of her responsibilities is to get…" Jack's chest constricted. "She has to get married, but she's not happy about it. To be honest, I'm not alright with it either. But she's willing to sacrifice herself for the people she wants to protect. She's going to go through with it, and I thought I would come around to it. I thought that I would be able to handle it." Olaf was starting at him with thoughtful eyes, but Jack didn't notice.

"I can't bear the thought of her leaving me. I don't _want_ her to get married. I don't _want_ her to be held by anyone else but _me_. I'm so jealous it's actually stupid." He brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself protectively. Jack sighed deeply, lifting his head up to the sky. It was a soft blue and wisps of clouds floated aimlessly. It reminded him of the small strands of platinum blonde hair that fell loose from Elsa's braid when she worked.

"I don't see the problem." Jack looked back down, confused. Olaf was sitting down, holding the dandelion between his twig fingers. "If she has to get married, and you like her, then why don't you just marry her?"

The blush that raced against Jack's cheeks was so brilliantly red Olaf thought that Jack would explode. Jack buried his face in his hands.

"I don't like her like that!" Jack argued. "Besides even though I'm dead and rank doesn't really matter, she's a queen." He mumbled to himself. His eyes widened. Now he knew what Quentin felt like. She was right there, right next to both of them, but so far out of reach.

"Why does it matter if she's a queen? Our cousin got married to a criminal." Jack leapt to his feet grabbing his staff and pointing in the direction of the voice. Anna put her hands up defensively, almost going cross eyed at the staff inches from her nose. Jack relaxed flopping back down onto the ground.

"Sorry. I'm a bit jumpy after last night." Not to mention it was the second, no actually third time, he had been startled today. Anna gave him a disapproving look before setting down beside him. She was layered up in bundles of clothing even though it was warm.

"Anna!" Olaf squealed and clambered into her lap, wrapping his arms around her middle. Anna let out a little 'oof', but still smiled. She turned to Jack.

"I see you have acquainted with your interrogator."

"Indeed I have." Olaf glared at Jack once before sitting beside Anna, careful not to let his little snow cloud snow on her. "I heard the big news from Elsa."

"Really?" She placed a hand on her stomach, smiling softly. "I wish she would have let me tell you, but I don't really mind." A look of worry crossed her face. "How is she?" Jack paused. She seemed fine that morning, except for the interrogation. He hadn't been paying attention after that. He was too focused on the events following him waking up. His blush returned, and he prayed that Anna wouldn't notice.

"She's alright. I think that it was last night that really hit her bad. I'm worried about nightmares though." Olaf stood, and started to chase after a butterfly.

"You think she'll have nightmares?" Jack nodded. Elsa was just the type of person that would have nightmares after a traumatic event. With her powers also being activated by fear, nightmares would be a pain to deal with. Jack already found it quite strange that her powers hadn't been used against her attacker. Yes, she tended to ignore her powers and refrain from using them, but he figured that she would use them in that situation.

"I guess you'll just have to stay with her again." Jack nodded once, then started to shake his head. The memory of her lips getting so close to his raced through his mind again. Anna's eyes narrowed. She leaned towards him, and accusing look in her eyes. "Alright, what's up with you?"

Jack gave her an annoyed glance. "Nothing is up. I just don't feel it would be appropriate. I mean, you heard what the doctor said."

"The doctor is none of your concern. I thought that most people couldn't see you. It shouldn't be a problem."

"Anna." the warning in his voice didn't deter the younger sister.

"Elsa is the most comfortable around you. If she did have nightmares you would be the most capable person there."

"I _can't_." Anna huffed in annoyance.

"What's stopping you?"

"ME!" Jack yelled. Anna's eyes widened. Jack stood trying to keep both his tears and anger at bay. "If I get any closer to your sister we're both going to end up getting hurt. And I…" Jacks face darkened. "I going to end up more alone that I already am."

"I-i don't understand." Anna stammered. "I thought you loved Elsa." Jack chuckled lightly, pain shooting through his heart.

"I do." A small burden came off of Jack's shoulders, but the overweight of what the words meant for him tripled.

"Then why?"

"When she passes away I'll be left alone again." Anna looked even more confused. Jack knew what she was thinking. "I can't die Anna. I'm sure you've noticed that I'm strange. I not exactly your normal human being." He sat down again, father away from Anna. "I've already died."

She was speechless. Jack had expected her reaction to be this way. He had come to a conclusion. Yes, he had feelings for Elsa. Would he act on them? No. He was stuck in the same boat as Quentin.

"So?" Jack exhaled very loudly. These Arendelle people just didn't get it, did they? "Why would you be more lonely? Wouldn't you have the memories of your relationship to hold onto?"

"But-"

"I'm not done!" Jack shut his mouth. "If you were to ever have children you would be able to live off of their happiness. You would be able to watch each generation go through life. If someone passes away you would just have the joy of someone else in your line being born. You would always have a family to hold onto." Anna looked up at Jack, smiling sweetly. The sight before her was a momentary shock.

He was crying.

"Whoops." Anna whispered. "Hey, come here." She held out her arms and was surprised that Jack accepted the invitation. He rested his head on her shoulder, clinging to her like a sloth. She rubbed circles on his back soothingly, something she did for Elsa when she was stressed. On a whim, Anna started humming an old lullaby.

Her voice was soft and airy; comforting and lulling at the same time. Jack found his tears slowing and the embarrassment of acting like a child encroaching on him. Some part of him remembered this warm. It had come from his own mother. Jack pulled away, running a hand through his hair to pulling it away from his face.

"Thank you." Anna nodded, still smiling her soft, sweet, smile. Jack stood, helping Anna up at the same time. A fluttery feeling came to him as he considered what he was going to ask her. "Uh, so I have, um…." Anna rolled her eyes, slightly pushing him forward.

"Go get her." Jack grinned, raising his staff in thanks. Then he took off towards Elsa's room.

* * *

 **I had a hard time writing the middle and part of the ending, but I'm pleased that they turned out well. Jack thought that he had just a little crush- WRONG! Nope he fell HARD. Hope you enjoyed!**


	24. Chapter 23

_*slams chapter onto the table* "There *wheeze* chapter *wheeze* done." *promptly collapses onto the ground*_

 _Wow~! Two months again! I must be going for a record!_

 _..._

 _...please don't kill me. I want to thank all those who reviewed(AU Over Canon, three Guests, FluteQueen1998, and catherinethereader), your input and guilt tripping really help get this chapter going. I say guilt because of this, "Please update soon!" ( **defiantly** not saying its a bad thing! In fact I appreciate it because it kicks me to get going) I get a stab in my chest every time a week goes by without me __writing. CURSE YOU PROCRASTINATION!_

* * *

Elsa was in fact, not in her room. Instead, the young queen was just finishing her rounds. That included giving the menu for the ball to the kitchen staff, and asking for the Great Hall to be cleaned, polished, and waxed. Then she asked the head of her staff, Gerda, to give her a report about the progress made with the festival.

"The Spring Festival is two weeks away, but we've already made considerable progress. The decorations have all been created and are waiting to be hung up around the castle and the town. Merchants across the land have been petitioned to come and sell their wares. So far we have received fourteen answers; all of them registering for a spot." There was a shuffling of paper. "The only problem that I can really think of is that were missing three fruit shipments and the shipment of blue hydrangeas." Elsa, who had been facing her office window, turned around quickly.

"We're missing shipments? How long has this been going on?"

"Almost a week and a half, your majesty." Elsa scowled. Why hadn't she been told-

She froze. She _had_ been told.

"Send for General Quentin, tell him to meet me at the west watchtower. I need to check something." Gerda left the room, leaving Elsa to gather her thoughts. The day after Quentin found her in the woods he had told her about an unidentified ship. Either her ships sank, or someone was forcibly taking them. Elsa grit her teeth and headed towards the watchtower.

She was going to find out exactly what was happening and fix it.

* * *

Quentin was already there when Elsa made her appearance. The two watch guards in the room looked nervous. Elsa paid them no attention, but she made her way to the large telescope pointing at the sea. Quentin was standing next to it.

"Show me exactly where the ship was sighted." Confusion flicked across his face for a brief second, before realization dawned on him. He looked through the telescope, adjusted it then backed off for Elsa to look through. It was angled towards the passageway between the mountains. It was a snakelike route that most of her ships took. It was secluded, and not many kingdoms knew about it.

"The ship was in plain view for only about thirty minutes before it disappeared from our sight. Because of the mountains, our visibility is reduced drastically. I just heard from Gerda that our shipments haven't been returning. We haven't seen the ship since then, but I have a sinking suspicion that it's the reason."

"I had the same feeling. Say, how difficult is it to cross the mountains on foot?" Quentin stared at her hard.

"Difficult, but if you're implying what I think you are, our scouts should be able to scale them in three days. That is, with the right equipment. Who, or what, do you think it is?" Elsa continued to stare at the open waters. There was something there, but she just couldn't place it.

"I don't know. If anything our ships could just be sinking, but the fact that there was just a ship there…" She trailed off. Finally she straightened. "Keep an eye out. If there is any sign of a ship, whether it's ours or not, I want word of it. Send those scouts out tomorrow. Have them take a messenger bird with them. If there is a sign of anything suspicious we need to get it right away."

"Yes, your highness." Quentin bowed, and the other two in the room were quick to follow. Elsa nodded and they lifted their heads. Elsa headed back down the stairs, Quentin on her heels. There was no sound, other than their footsteps echoing. Elsa tried to think of something to say, but nothing was coming to mind.

It was only when they reached the bottom of the stairs that the silence was broken.

"You were lying." the blunt statement made Elsa stumble. "Back there in the Council room. You lied." Elsa sighed. She turned around to face him. His eyes reflected the sorrow she felt back at her.

"Yes." her voice was barely above a whisper. "I did. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't." Elsa stepped off of the final stair, opening the door that led outside the watchtower. Sunlight filtered in and she blinked.

"Fair to who?"

"Everyone. My country, my kingdom, and my people." She paused. "And I guess myself." A butterfly flitted past her head, and Elsa watched it as it rested on the cobblestone courtyard. It's wings twitched lazily. "I can't stay unmarried forever. People need a reassurance that there will be someone after me." Elsa breathed in deeply and let the air out slowly. "It took a while, but I'm ready to accept that fact." Elsa smiled to herself, and stepped out into the sunlight, twirling around so that she could face Quentin. "I'm ready to give myself entire, for the sake of my kingdom."

"Your a bad lier." Elsa's smile dipped a little. "But I think that's what makes you so admirable. It's difficult to lie with as much confidence as you do." Quentin lips quirked up into a soft smile. "I hope you know how proud everyone is to serve under you."

"My parents were better." She couldn't help but let the bitter comment out.

"Maybe, but they've had a few more years of experience. Your just starting out; look at how much good you've done." Quentin raised his hands, gesturing to the gate. Behind the gate lay the town. "Arendelle's economy has done so much better with the housing reform, not to mention you put an end to overtaxing."

"None of that matters. I still haven't fixed myself." Elsa snapped. She could see that Quentin was just trying to help, but honestly, she didn't want to listen. Not with the chief's words hanging over her head. 'You need to fall in love', she knew what it meant. She was taking the appropriate actions to accomplish it. That didn't change the fact that her powers were still unstable. She hadn't had any major attack yet, but it was only a matter of time.

Quentin lowered his voice. "There's nothing to fix. Yes, you have your flaws. Everyone does. That doesn't mean that your broken or that you need to fix yourself." Elsa bit her lip. He was right in every aspect except for the one that she was thinking about. He wouldn't understand. The only one who could understand her on _that_ level was Jack.

"Thank you, Quentin, but unless you're some magical ice wizard I don't think you can fully understand my situation." She laughed a bit. "I think people tend to forget that I have crazy winter powers." She looked him in the eye, finding thoughtful concentration in his eyes.

"Speaking of you powers, are they the only things you use in combat? I'm aware that your handy with a crossbow, but do you have any hand to hand or sword skills?" Elsa frowned. She was supposed to start when she was twelve, but she never did.

"Are you asking your queen if she doesn't know how to use a sword?" Elsa crossed her arms over her chest, but he saw through her bluff. He sighed heavily.

"Tomorrow, one o'clock your coming down to the training courtyard." He brushed past her, ignoring her shocked face and 'how dare you' eyes. He paused, and looked at her over his shoulder. He smirked. "Make sure your schedule is cleared, your _highness_."

Without another glance he was across the courtyard and going back into the castle. Elsa gave his back an annoyed expression. She had way too much on her hands to focus on combat lessons. It would be more useful to get them from Jack. He was more in her element. Literally. Speaking of Jack, she hadn't seen him all afternoon. Shrugging her shoulders she followed after Quentin into the castle. _I wonder what he's up too._

* * *

Despite Jack's original plan to talk with Elsa right away, he decided to wait a little. After all, he didn't want to drop the bomb on her and just expect her to return his feelings. He could try to flirt with her a little and see if she showed any signs of liking him back. Yeah, that would work.

That was the excuse that Jack was able to come up in five minutes.

Truth was, he was _terrified_. He didn't want to get rejected; no young man wanted to. Jack didn't even have any experience with asking girls out, let alone flirting.

So instead of asking the young queen out, or professing his undying love for her, he was busy pranking people. Classic Jack Frost style.

Snowball in the face here, a little patch of ice to slip on here. He even filled up one of the linen cupboards with snow. Seeing one of the poor servants halfway drowned in light fluffy snow made Jack's days. His favorite prank was the one that he was executing now. He turned the main hallway, that everyone used, to clear slippery ice.

Jack was nearly in tears from laughing by the time the twenty-third person stepped into the hallway. The poor young woman slipped immediately, landing on her behind. The small wood lock box she was carrying dropped from her hands and hit the floor. The wood split, destroying the beautiful engravings. The box ended in shambles, wood pieces skidding across the floor.

It was just at that point Elsa turned the corner.

Jack was feeling bad at this point, since the box truly had been beautiful, but it was nothing compared to the same look of horror that crossed both the servants face and Elsa's.

"Oh no no no!" The servant crawled forward, gathering up the shattered pieces. Elsa was close behind her. Once the young woman saw the Queen her face paled considerable. "Your highness! I'm so sorry. I just slipped, I know I should have been more careful. See Ms. Gerda told me to move it, and I was trying to be careful-"

"Don't worry about it." Elsa cut her off. Jack walked out from the shadows, picking up a smaller box that had come skidding over to him. Once the engraved box had splintered, this box had fallen out. Feeling even more guilty he moved over to where the young woman and Elsa were slowly picking up the shattered pieces. Everyone had since long passed the hallway, and Jack had reason to believe others had been warned about the slippery hall.

Suddenly Elsa froze, and looked frantically among the shattered pieces, then she looked up as Jack's shadow passed over her. Her eyes locked onto the box in his hands and she stood abruptly. She snatched it out of his hands.

" _Do you have any idea_ ," she hissed. " _About what you just touched_?" Her face was set is a disapproving snarl and her bright blue eyes were thrown into a blizzard of fury. Jack swallowed, feeling small even though he was taller than her. The servant looked up, blinking in surprise when her eyes settled onto Jack.

"No-no." He stammered out. She held his gaze for a second later before her features softened. She cradled the box to her chest, a protective layer of ice forming around it.

"No, I guess you don't." Elsa knelt down again to start picking up the pieces with one hand. Jack bit the inside of his cheek. That was frightening. He knelt down to help them, all the while slowly retracting his ice. The three of them didn't speak and soon all of the pieces were picked up, along with the larger remnant of the box.

"Thank you for helping me, and again I apologize so much that I dropped it!" The servant bowed low, but Elsa placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled softly as the young woman raised her head, trembling slightly.

"It's alright. As long as this," She gestured to the box encased in a sphere of ice, "is safe. Please inform Gerda that it's with me."

"Yes, your majesty." She bowed then ran off in the direction she had come. Elsa watched her before rounding onto Jack. She frowned deeply, and jabbed him in the side. Hard. Jack couldn't stop the yelp from escaping.

"Elsa!" He complained. She didn't answer. He followed her down the hall, looking curiously at the box. He was scared to ask, judging by her reaction she had just by him holding it. So he didn't. Elsa walked into a more secluded place of the palace, and Jack counted the guards along the walls. Thirty. This was a high security place.

Elsa stopped at a door that had four guards posted on the side. They didn't even glance at her. She reached just under the collar of her dress, pulling out a gold linked chain. At the end was a small key. Jack had never seen the key around her neck. She placed it into the small keyhole on the door, unlocking it then entering. Jack hesitated. Was he supposed to follow?

His curiosity got the best of him. He entered the room, seeing that Elsa was waiting for him. She closed the door behind her, locking it.

"Elsa, what is this place?" Jack whispered breathlessly. There were podiums positioned around the room. Each one had a specific box on them all of them locked. Two stained glass windows lined the back wall. Both had a symbol; one being a bright yellow sun, and the other a bright blue snowflake.

"The safest place in the castle." She moved forward, coming to the center podium. The box was metal, and exquisitely engraved. It looked almost identical to the one that had dropped in the hallway. Elsa pulled the same key out, unlocking the box.

What lay before him was the King's Crown.

Jack let in a sharp intake of breath and looked away. He shouldn't be in here. He felt like was intruding on something very personal. _Very_ personal. Elsa placed the small box in the middle of the crown. She shut the box gently, then locked it back up. Jack bit the inside of his cheek. If that box was important enough to go into this room, then he needed to know exactly how he messed up.

"Elsa, what was I holding?" He didn't even know if she heard him, his voice was so quiet.

"An engagement ring. The one that every monarch of Arendelle has used to propose to their future spouse."

Her words punched him in the gut. He opened his mouth to curse, but shut it. This room was too sacred to curse in. Instead he said nothing. Elsa didn't meet his eye as she unlocked the room again. They left in silence. Neither saying a word. Jack felt like an absolute piece of trash. 1) He broke a box that had probably been in the family for generations. 2) He touched the box that held the freaking engagement ring of Arendelle royalty. 3) He had a feeling he really pissed Elsa off.

"-ck. Jack."

"Huh?" Elsa pursed her lips and glared at him.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last thirty seconds." Jack bit the inside of his cheek again. It hurt. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just, kinda freaked out." _I didn't notice._ Jack thought sarcastically.

"No, it's fine. I shouldn't have picked it up. In fact, I shouldn't have iced the hallway anyway." Elsa glanced at him, amusement in her eyes.

"Yeah, about that. As soon as I game inside Gerda was asking me if I've gone crazy. Let's just say people were blaming me for your little pranks." Elsa rolled her eyes while Jack grimaced.

"Sorry." Elsa smiled, letting him know that she forgave him.

"Oh, I passed Anna on my way here." Jack stiffened. "She said that you were looking for me? It sounded like you had something important to say by the tone of her voice." He went scarlett and his heart started going crazy. There was no way that he could tell her!

"It's nothing serious. I'll tell you later." Elsa clearly got his message to drop it, because she didn't pressure him further. "Anyway! We should go get dinner, I'm starving!"

* * *

Dinner was pleasant. A fun little time to drop formalities. Afterwards Kristoff, Anna, Jack, and Elsa played a card game. Elsa and Anna won almost every time, much to the frustration of Kristoff and Jack. Finally Anna got tired and decided to turn in for the night. Being the overprotective husband, Kristoff followed. Jack accompanied Elsa back to her room, sitting patiently outside for her to finish changing.. Elsa had kindly offered the window bench, since she kept forgetting to ask for a room to be set up. Jack had argued that he just sleep on the roof, but Elsa had insisted.

It was then that he was reminded of what Anna had suggested earlier. " _I'm worried about nightmares though. I guess you'll just have to stay with her again."_ He took her words to heart and accepted the offer reluctantly. When he was let in, he made himself comfortable, listening to Elsa quickly fall asleep. Her calm breathing set his mind to ease, and he slowly drifted off.

Only to be woken an hour later by a small scream.

Jack pried his eyes open, letting them latch onto Elsa. She was upright in her bed, the cream covers hiding her knees from view. She was clutching the covers desperately with tears starting to pool at the corners of her eyes. Jack stood slowly, not wanting to startle her. Silently, he sat down at the corner of her bed. He was about to turn around when thin, shaking arms wrapped around his middle.

"Sorry." She gasped. "I just need… I just need a moment." He smiled slightly, but his eyes were sympathetic and mournful. She couldn't even allow herself to weak for a moment. He placed his hand on top of hers, slowly running circles along the back of her hand. Jack lost track of time as they sat there. He didn't know how long it had been, and frankly, he didn't care. He just wanted her to feel safe.

Jack felt a small tug at the sleeve of his tunic and he craned his neck behind him to see Elsa's forehead against his back. She tugged it again, and Jack laughed softly.

"Elsa, I don't know what you want, but I'm pretty sure that your asking me to take my shirt off."

"NO! That's not what I-" Jack cut her off by laughing harder. Her face was dangerously red. She covered her face with her hands, letting out a small embarrassed groan. "I just wanted to sleep with you!" A second of silence ticked by before her face got redder. "That's not what I meant either!" Jack tried to control his laughter, but he couldn't stop himself. Elsa pouted, her cheeks puffing slightly. "Jack!"

"Sorry, sorry!" He sobered up, turning around to smile at her. "I get what you mean, I'm glad you didn't just drag me down and give me a bruise on top of my bruise." Jack grabbed the covers and pulled them up. He waited patiently for Elsa to crawl under them. When she was settled he joined her. Without asking she cuddled up to him, her back against his chest. Jack prayed to Manny that she couldn't hear his heart racing. This was no time to think about his feelings. "What are you, five?" He teased.

"Shush." She chastised. Jack grinned. He tucked her head under his chin and gently wrapped his arms around her stomach. She didn't complain so he let himself relax slightly. He breathed in and out evenly, and he found that Elsa was matching his pace.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly. Elsa shook her head. Jack closed his eyes. She wasn't ready yet.

"My father…" Elsa trailed off. She cleared her throat. "One night when I was younger I had snuck into my parents room. I had just had a nightmare, so I climbed into their bed. I fell asleep, and the next thing I knew Queen Iduna was shaking me awake. She grabbed my arm and hauled me into her arms. We headed for the door. I didn't understand what was going on, but as soon as she turned for the door I saw my father fighting off three men.

"I didn't understand at the time that they were trying to kill my parents." Elsa spoke softly, and Jack tightened his grip on her slightly. "The King was able to fight them off; the guards took care of the rest. For the next week I had trouble sleeping. Every night my father came to my room and just held me after nightmares. It was a comfort to him just as much as it was to me. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, thank you."

Jack was at a loss for words. This was the first time that she shared a deep memory with him. He did the only thing that he could think of. He kissed her hair softly, breathing in the scent of vanilla. Elsa covered his hand that was curled over her stomach with her own. "I trust you, Jack. I trust you with my life."

And for the second night in a row, the two spent it wrapped in each others arms. Both feeling safe and secure. More importantly, loved.

* * *

 _I'm not crying! You're crying!_

 _I hope, because that's what I wanted to happen._

 _If you guys remember back in Chapter 16, I asked everyone a question. Well one of the Guests in the reviews did in fact answer it correctly! It was Elsa's father who have her the nickname **Snowflake**. It's very dear to her and she get's a little snappy when someone else tries to use it. _

_I kinda want to put my viewpoint out there, and this isn't there to put anyone down, I just wanna put my stand point on it. I've seen a lot of versions where Jack finds a way to make Elsa immortal. It's awesome that he finds a way to do that, but I find it really sad. Jack already had to face being alone for years; he had to watch the people he loved leave the world. I don't think Elsa could handle that on top of what she's already had to go through. I find it heartbreaking and sad, even if Jack and Elsa are able to be together._

 _I would tell you what I prefer, but then that would spoil my story!_

 _Alright, let's see how many days of guilt and pestering it takes for me to finally get my lazy butt off the couch and write another chapter. See you next time~!_


	25. Chapter 24

_**WARNING!** This chapter mentions suicide, so if anyone is uncomfortable (spoiling my own story...) after the sword fight (not sword training, sword fight) with Quentin just skip to the next horizontal line break. Although I will tell you that you miss an important character conversation between Quentin and Elsa. So you may want to read that. (It's closer to the end of that section)_

 _So, I had actually finished this chapter the day after I posted the last. I was really tempted to post it but I decided to wait. Instead of waiting two months for another chapter, you get one in (?) weeks? I'm too lazy to count._

 _Ailin Amy- You're welcome! Thank yoouuuu, for posting a review._

 _AU Over Canon- Thank you for the reviews, but I can't really make sense of them. Are you making a request on what I should write next?_

 _Aithira- Thank you so much for the review! Also a buttload of thanks for the grammar lesson. I am soooo bad at grammar it's actually sad. I've kept in mind what you've said and tried really hard to fix those mistakes. So thank you thank you thank you!_

* * *

It was quickly decided that Elsa hated swords. She had been swinging one around for an hour, doing the same movements over and over again. Quentin had circled her, occasionally adjusting her arms or telling her that she was swinging too lightly. Surprisingly she hadn't snapped yet, but she was about to. Especially with Jack jumping in on their session. He made snarky comments that made her want to throttle him, but it was his presence that bothered her.

"Move your elbow to the right. If you swing at someone just like that then you're going to leave your side unprotected." Elsa grit her teeth lowering the sword completely.

"I've been doing the same thing for an hour! When are we going to move onto something else?" Her arms ached from holding it up. Quentin sighed, shaking his head back and forth.

"You're not ready to move onto something else. You need to get the basics down first. If you don't have the basics then the more advanced techniques are useless to you." She huffed, raising the sword again.

They were in the training grounds and some guards milled around her. They snuck glances and whispered occasionally. Quentin didn't seem bothered by it, but the eyes on her made Elsa uncomfortable. She wasn't in her element here. As a Queen she knew what she was dealing with; she was good at being a Queen. She was not good at sword fighting.

"You're doing great Elsa! In two years I think you'll have it down!" Jack cheered from the side. She turned and glared at him. They met eyes, Jack smiling brightly. She dropped her gaze, raising the sword again. She fought to control the color spreading across her cheeks. What did he mean when he said that? He was half asleep so it couldn't have meant anything, right?

Elsa swung the sword down, again and again, her mind slipping back to the events that occurred that morning.

 _Her eyes fluttered open to find herself in the same situation the morning before. Only this time, she was able to wiggle out of his grasp. Jack was still asleep; his chest rose and fell effortlessly. Elsa sat up in bed grinning at his sleeping form. She never got the chance to appreciate the moment yesterday._

 _Jack looked younger when he slept, Elsa supposed everyone did. She placed a hand on his hair stroking the small strands away from his eyes. His hair was soft, fluffy even. She paused when he shifted. His eyes didn't open, but he mumbled something. Elsa's eyes widened and her hand withdrew. She stared wide-eyed before she slipped out of bed._

 _She wouldn't worry about it. He could have been saying that about someone else. There were a lot of people in his life he could tell 'I love you', right?_

She shook her head, lowering the sword again. "I think I'm going to stop for today. I can come same time tomorrow, right Quentin?" The general blinked at her, before sighing.

"Sure, but next time I call when we end okay?" Some guards around them gasped and stared at Quentin like he had committed a sin. Since when did he order around the Queen?

"Fine." Elsa handed him the sword, then slowly walked inside. She would need a nice warm bath to loosen up her aching muscles. The halls were bustling with activity. Preparations for the ball and festival were still going steady. Right now most of the servants were dusting the Grand Hall. They needed everything to be perfect. It was still practically two weeks away, but time tended to pass quicker when you had something to do.

Elsa's schedule had been cleared for at least another hour, and she knew exactly who she was going to spend it with. Elsa floated over to Anna's room, knocking excitedly on the door. It had been a while since she had time to spend with her sister. Just her and Anna. The door opened, revealing Kristoff. She stared at him awkwardly.

"Uh hey?" She greeted.

"Hi." They stared at each other some more. "Are you here to see Anna?"

"Yes! I mean, yeah." Elsa coughed, trying to hide her embarrassment. Kristoff opened the door wider and Elsa entered the room. Anna was sitting in bed reading. She looked up when Elsa entered, smiling brightly.

"Hi, Elsa! What did I do to owe this pleasure?" Elsa smiled and sat on the edge of Anna's side of the bed.

"Nothing particular. I have an hour of free time. I was hoping to spend it with you?" Elsa tried to make the invite neutral, but she was begging to spend time with her sister. Anna gave her a nervous smile. Elsa felt her heart sink.

"I would love to, but I'm actually not feeling well." Anna placed a hand on her stomach before whispering to Elsa. "Being pregnant is harder than I thought." Elsa giggled softly and Anna smiled. Elsa sat up.

"That's alright. I'll just go back to work." Elsa stepped towards the door.

"What about Jack? He's got to have some free time." Elsa stumbled in her step, almost toppling over. Her cheeks started to feel warm. Anna's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Uh, no. That's alright. He's um, very busy. Yep! Lots of things that he's got to do!" Elsa laughed nervously. Anna frowned; her eyes flickered over to Kristoff. Their eyes met and he opened his mouth to protest but realized it wasn't safe to do so. Sighing defeatedly, Kristoff left the room.

"Come sit down Elsa," Anna commanded. Elsa turned to her, biting lip. She sat back down on the bed, kicking off her heels and bringing her feet onto the covers. The two Arendelle sisters sat in silence. Birds chirped from outside and Elsa wrung and unrung her fingers. Anna zeroed in on her. "Spit it out."

"Whatdoyoudowhensomeonetellsyoutheyloveyou?" Elsa spurted. Anna's eyes widened. Jack didn't tell her right away, did he?

"What? Who?" Elsa groaned.

"I didn't know if he meant me or someone else! He said it in his sleep, so I don't know for sure and he didn't attach any name to the end of it so I'm thinking that it wasn't me. I'm just really confused and I don't know why he said that but he did so I'm kinda in a turmoil here-"

"Wait, Elsa slow down! Who told you they loved you?" Elsa paused in her ramblings, turning red.

"Jack!" she whined. "But I don't know who he was meaning or talking to!" Anna gapped at her. Her sister was _blushing_! Anna's chest tightened. It wasn't one-sided. Tears gathered in her eyes. Curse pregnancy hormones! Elsa caught her tears. "Anna, why are you crying?" She grasped Anna's hands.

"I don't know! I'm just really emotional right now." She sobbed. Elsa pulled her into a hug trying to comfort her sister. Anna wanted to groan. It was supposed to be the other way around! Quick, give meaningful advice! "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Ignore it for the rest of my life or until he says something about it." Elsa puffed. Anna drew back giving her sister a look. One that was completely ruined by the tear tracks down her face.

"Confront him about it. Jack's an honest person." It was clear by the hesitation on Elsa's face that she didn't feel like it was the best option. Ann rolled her eyes. Both of them were so helpless. "Just ask when you think the timings right. Now if you'll excuse me, I would love to get back to swooning over Mr. Darcy."

"Anna, you're married." Elsa laughed. Her younger sister pouted.

"Doesn't mean that I can't have my fantasies, besides, it doesn't hurt Kristoff if he doesn't know." Anna smirked, leaving Elsa giggling to herself. She stood and marched to the door.

"Then I'll leave you to your fantasies."

"Hey Elsa?" she paused, hand on the door. "I want you to dig deep, and ask yourself. Why haven't I lost control yet?" Elsa stiffened. "Now shoo!" Elsa opened the door and left. She wandered the halls, trying to make sense of what Anna had implied. The chief had told her that she needed to fully give her heart to someone else, but Elsa hadn't done that yet. She hadn't felt any sort of fluttery feelings that were usually associated with love. She must have just been doing a great job on keeping a wrap on her powers.

Denial is a powerful thing.

* * *

After dinner, Elsa and Jack went through the same routine that they did the night before. Elsa prepared herself for bed while Jack waited outside. When he was allowed in, he didn't miss the fact that Elsa left half of her large bed unoccupied. Usually, she took up the middle not leaving any room for anyone else. He wanted to take it as a silent invitation, but he didn't want to face the consequence if he was wrong.

As he settled on the window bench she spoke up. "Isn't it uncomfortable over there?" She had rolled over to face him. Her hair was out of its usual braid and it fell elegantly to her elbows. If the empty side on her bed wasn't an invitation, her comment sure was.

"You know what, it is. I think I'll join you over there." Elsa made no objection as he climbed in with her, but she didn't snuggle up to him like the night before. It made him feel a bit lonely and cold, but she didn't the comfort of another person at the moment. She rolled over so her back was facing him. Jack longed to reach out to her, but she had been off all day. If she didn't come to him that meant she didn't want to talk.

Jack closed his eyes and drifted quickly off to sleep. He had been tired from the events the night before, so the sleep was welcoming. Elsa however, was still awake. She was trying to work up the courage to talk to him about it. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _It's okay Elsa! You can do this. You're the Queen of a Kingdom. You've got this!_

She rolled slightly to face him. "Hey, Jack…" She trailed off, realizing that he was already asleep. The tension and stress faded from her and she smiled. Oh well, she could ask him at a later time.

* * *

"Too weak. Try again."

It was round two with Quentin's training sessions. Yet again Elsa was forced to do the same motions and movements from yesterday. Jack said something about exploring the castle, so he wasn't there to watch her. She was quickly growing more frustrated by the minute. She had icy frozen powers. Surely she could handle some advanced sword skills!

"Again."

"No!" Elsa snapped. Ice curled around the handle of her sword."I'm done with this! I'm starting to think that this is the only thing that you know how to do! Maybe I should start rethinking your position, General." She growled. Quentin's face revealed nothing.

"Alright. If you can beat me in a sword fight I'll let you move on to the advanced techniques." Quentin walked over to a rack of wooden swords and grabbed two. He tossed one to Elsa, who easily caught it. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Facing the General? Maybe her frustration had gotten to her. Nonetheless, she was sticking with this. She gave the wooden sword a few swipes in the air, testing its weight. Each time she swung it through the air, wisps of snow and frost left the tip of the sword. Elsa watched them in wonder. It was like Jack's staff. "Are you ready?"

Elsa nodded, and then the world stopped. Her quick eyes caught his movement as he shot forward. Panicking, she brought the sword up to block his strike. The swords clashed, sending a sharp uncomfortable tingling feeling down her arm. He was already on the move again, moving his sword to strike her shoulder. She barely intercepted it, but it felt awkward. Quentin didn't even pause to let her catch her breath as he constantly attacked her. She felt herself being pushed back.

Desperate to not lose, Elsa iced the small space between them. Quentin stepped on it and slipped, starting to fall backward. He managed to catch himself last minute and regained his footing. He looked down, then back up at her.

"Clever." Then he was back on advancing. Elsa continued to block his attacks, using her powers occasionally to throw him off. She didn't want to use them completely, because she felt that it was unfair. But no matter how many times she surprised him, he came back at her with double the force. She was starting to get tired. She was slow on blocking one of his attacks, and the wooden sword hit her side. She winced in pain, but Quentin didn't relent. While she focused on the pain he went in for the 'killing' strike. Elsa dropped her sword and threw up a wall between them.

Her eyes were shut tight, but she could feel the coolness of the ice coming off the wall. She peeked one eye open only to see the sword inches from her throat. It had gotten caught in the spiky wall. Quentin was on the other side, glowering. Elsa sheepishly let the wall down. He was holding a hand to his arm, and to Elsa's horror blood was seeping over his fingers.

"I'm so sorry." She rushed forward, removing his hand. Her ice had cut a deep gash just below his elbow. One of the other guards came forward with a cloth and bandages. Elsa moved to the side, watching the guard patch the General up. Guilt brewed in her chest. She hadn't…. She didn't…. Elsa sighed. It always ended with her hurting something.

"Looks you need a lesson on ice combat as well." Elsa looked up to see Jack grinning lazily from the door. She glared at him. Quentin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I believe that match is considered my win," he smirked confidently. Elsa couldn't even deny it. "But besides that, did you feel confident blocking?" Elsa looked up him.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with-" She cut herself off. The motions that he had made he go through were blocking techniques. "Oh."

"The most important thing in combat is learning how to defend yourself. You can learn the offensive once you get that down." Quentin picked up the wooden sword she had dropped. Elsa willed the ice to come back to her with just the mere thought of her sister. The other wooden sword dropped into Quentin's awaiting hands. He put the swords away. "Since you have the defense on sword fighting down, let's work on hand to hand." Elsa suppressed a groan.

* * *

For the next two days, Elsa had helped with preparations, paperwork, and other queenly duties. For two hours of her schedule, she worked with Quentin. He was relentless and didn't let her take brakes. She thought that she was going to collapse on the second day. Meanwhile, she and Jack had never really spoken. She couldn't come up with a good time and he was always off 'exploring' as he put it. Every night he would come back covered with dust and cobwebs.

She never asked about it and he never explained.

On day four of training, Elsa woke up to bad news. Edgar had somehow gotten ahold of a rope and hung himself. They hadn't gotten much information out of him, but that didn't matter to Elsa. The sorrow she felt for him was the only thing that mattered. He had tried to kill her, but he was still her citizen. She could have done something different.

Her practice was canceled for the funeral. Edgar's remaining family joined Elsa at the castle so that they could go out to the burial site.

The family was quiet. They didn't have anything to say to the people who had come and they hardly said anything to Elsa. Edgar's brother stared at Elsa with a silent hatred, blaming her for what happened. She understood. In a way, it was her fault. It was only when Edgar was starting to be buried that the tears came. Edgar's mother bawled into her son's shoulder, and Elsa couldn't stop the tears from building up in her own eyes.

How did this happen? He was on watch 24/7. Elsa only had one answer, and as soon as she got back to the castle it would be addressed.

Let's just say the Queen storming into the barracks was not what the guards expected. They were currently in celebration of one young man's birthday, completely unaware of the events that had happened that morning and afternoon. Elsa's eyes swept the room, landing on the cake with half the candles blown out.

"Happy birthday." She mumbled. The young soldier brightened, stood up and bowed.

"Thank you, your majesty!" She waved him up, and the young man sat back down. The chatter resumed, although much quieter than before. Quentin made his way to her with an odd expression on his face.

"Queen Elsa, I can't say we were expecting the visit."

"Cut the pleasantries, Quentin. I want to talk to the men that were on shift when Edgar hung himself." She snarled. Quentin nodded and started to lead her through the crowd. There were a lot of people in the common room, and Elsa felt uncomfortable having to move through so many people. Yes, they parted a bit for her, but it was still crowded. Quentin gently placed his hand on her back, making it easier for her to move through. Once they were in the hallway leading to rooms Quentin removed his hand.

"I'm sorry Elsa, they have no manners." His cheeks were pink, embarrassed that Elsa saw his men in such a state.

"Hmph. I can agree." She whispered harshly. Quentin winced then walked down the hall. He stopped at a door on the left and nodded. A mumbled reply came through the door.

"You've got a visitor," Quentin answered. The doorknob rattled, and Quentin quickly added something. "Please make sure your decent!" The rattling stopped, and Elsa could hear some rustling coming from inside. Then the door opened, revealing a man in his 20's. His grey eyes held a haunted look as he stared blankly at Quentin. Then his eyes traveled to Elsa.

"You going to fire me, aren't you." His voice wasn't sad or angry, just defeated. Elsa took the time to take him in fully. His hair was blonde and ruffled like he had just woken up. He was thin for a guard, but Elsa could still see the strength in his form. He had a tired look in his eyes, and Elsa could see behind the persona he was putting up. He was scared and guilty.

"Not yet. I need to know exactly what happened. Were you the only one shift?" The man nodded immediately. Too quickly. Quentin furrowed his brows.

"You were supposed to have someone on shift with you."

"Well, I didn't okay! Not everyone likes to follow your orders Quen." The sudden hostility made Elsa suspicious. She looked past the guard to look into the room. As she predicted bottles of beer littered the small table and room. "Hey! Quit looking in there." The man closed the door, shutting her view of the room out.

"Listen, Michael, I know we don't get along, but you need to tell us the truth." Quentin growled. Michael's grey eyes narrowed.

"I don't need to tell you anything."

"Then I know who will." Elsa moved towards the door. Michael intercepted her path. "Move aside."

"No. He didn't do anything wrong." Elsa glared at him but softened when she saw his expression. While he was scared before, he was downright terrified now. "Please, I just need to know. I'm not going to hurt him." Michael stared down at her. There was a beat of silence, but then Michael hung his head. He moved aside. Elsa entered the room.

When Elsa had looked in the room before, she had seen the beer bottles; however, before Michael could close the door she also saw the huddled form on one of the beds. He was still there now, covered in blankets. His eyes met hers when she entered the room. They were blank, but then they widened. He tried to sit up, but he knocked his head on the bunk above him.

"Yo- ack!" He collapsed back on the bed, holding his head and whimpering. Elsa stifled a giggle. She knelt down by his bed. He gasped and looked up at her. His green eyes were wide and innocent. He looked _young_.

"It's okay, you don't have to sit up." The young man stared her straight in the eyes for a good ten seconds before realizing he wasn't supposed to. He looked away. "What's your name?"

"C-charlie." He looked down, nervously wringing his hands. Elsa bit her lip. He was lying.

"Your real name." He blinked up at her, surprised. He spluttered to for words before finally finding some.

"Oscar." Elsa nodded approvingly. She looked him over. He was small. Smaller than most men should be. His hair was dark and unruly, probably needed a bit of a trim. He had a light splattering of freckles across his nose. As she looked at him, Oscar seemed to be looking over her as well. It wasn't in a leering way, more like curiosity. He was doing the same thing she was. Elsa felt suspicion start to build up. He glanced up behind Elsa, and she turned to see Michael and Quentin standing in the room.

"Oscar, were you on shift with Michael?" Oscar visibly stiffened. His eyes went wide with terror and he went a bit pale. Elsa looked into his eyes with concentration. He was staring straight at her but wasn't really seeing her. His mind was far away, probably remembering what he had seen. This poor man was traumatized. Michael moved to Elsa's side and snapped his fingers. Oscar's eyes came back into focus and he mumbled a quick 'thanks' to Michael.

"Yes." He whispered softly. Elsa nodded. Michael tensed next to her, no doubt getting antsy.

"At any time was the room left unattended?" Oscar paused, glancing at Michael for confirmation. Elsa grabbed his arm. "No, don't look at him, look at me."

"Y-yes." Oscar nodded. Elsa knew immediately when the guilt came across him. His eyes started to fill up with tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I was the one who untied him. He sounded so desperate. Then he asked me to leave to go get him some water. He swore on his honor that he wouldn't escape. When I came back he was just…" He trailed off, but Elsa got the drift. She turned to his roommate.

"And where were you, Michael?"

"I was getting some parchment. I wanted to ask him a few questions, maybe make him slip up and tell us something he hasn't told us. Like how he got into the castle." Michael shook his head. "I got back, and the next thing I see is Edgar." Elsa closed her eyes, trying not to imagine what it looked like. Both Oscar and Michael spared her the details, but she could tell by their expressions that they had been horrified.

"Thank you for opening up to me. I have one more question though. Oscar, how old are you?" The boy blinked.

"Nineteen." It was the legal age for him to join the Arendelle military, but Elsa didn't believe him. While he didn't look away and wring his hands, she could still see the lie. Not to mention, Michael tensed up.

"When is your birthday?"

"Late fall."

"Good. Quentin, change Oscar's paperwork to his correct age. I will allow him to stay here, but he only does the safest castle rounds. I will not have a seventeen-year-old be put in immediate danger." Elsa stood, ignoring the gaping gazes of the three males in the room. Quentin rounded on Oscar.

"You're seventeen?"

"What's it to you?" Michael moved in front of Oscar protectively.

"General Quentin, leave them alone. I'm done with what I came for and I already gave Oscar permission to stay." The general growled then followed Elsa as she left the room. She got the information she needed and now she could pay proper condolences to Edgar's family. Quentin let her out the back door, which she was thankful. She didn't want to go through the crowd again.

"Why are you just letting them go? They should be fired and sent back home." Quentin released his pent up frustration and anger. His hands clenched at his sides.

"Yes, they made some mistakes, but they can fix those mistakes."

"Death isn't a mistake! Death can never be fixed!"

" _You don't think I don't know that?_ " Elsa hissed. " _I of all people know that you can't fix death. I took away three innocent lives. Three! Edgar wasn't innocent and he did that to himself_." she lowered her voice. "You could clearly see that they regretted everything they did. Especially Oscar. Isn't that enough to forgive them? When you forgive someone they can start to forgive themselves and move on with their life. I want to give them that chance."

Quentin didn't answer her. He glared at her before storming back into the barracks. Elsa growled at the closed door before spinning on her heel. As she came closer to the castle, she slowed down. Elsa balled her hands into fists. She was such a hypocrite.

* * *

Elsa was sitting down on the training floor waiting for Quentin to show up. If he was bailing on her she was going to be more than pissed. Some other guards were training around her, having little matches between themselves. Elsa paid no attention to them. Instead, she was in her own little world. She was planning the arrangements for the food platter that would be set up in the Great Hall. Then her mind moved onto the merchant stalls. She could have them set up in the market area of the town. Maybe since it was the Spring Festival she should move the ball outside. But no, that wouldn't work because then she would have to move the bonfire dance somewhere else.

"Your Highness!" Elsa's head lifted and she saw Quentin. He was out of breath. She was about to reprimand him for his tardiness, but he beat her in the talking. "The ships! They're not sinking. They're being captured by outlaws!"

* * *

 _Sorry for the lack of Jack in this chapter. He's off doing... things. But I'm not going to tell you~!_

 _I feel like this chapter was, how do you say it, rushed? I've gone back and read it over and over again, trying to get rid of that fast-moving feeling. I don't think I accomplished it though._

 _Also, sorry if I wrote the one scene I warned you about completely and utterly wrong. I hope I didn't make it seem insensitive._

 _Anyway, see you next chapter!_


End file.
